Гарри Поттер и Повороты Судьбы
by Hatalia Hikolaevna
Summary: После последнего испытания Гарри обвиняют в убийстве Седрика Диггори. Кроме того, парень сорится со своими лучшими друзьями… Что же произошло? Кто их подставил… И что ждет героя в конце пути?


**Глава 1. Ошибки и предательства.**

_/Действия происходят во время четвертого года обучения и являются прологом к последующим событиям, после турнира./ _

_**После поворота событий от плохого к худшему, цикл повторяется.**_** /Следствие Фарнсдика./**

* * *  
- Гарри, ты должен помириться с Роном. Пойми, он просто завидует тебе. Он всегда находится в тени своих братьев, а тут еще и ты, его лучший друг, постоянно находящийся в лучах славы. Пойми, ему просто обидно, - убеждала Мальчика-который-выжил Гермиона.  
- Гермиона, я не собираюсь за ним бегать! Я всегда старался не привлекать к себе особого внимания и …  
- Гарри, я знаю, что слава тебя не привлекает, но ты войди в положение Рона. Ему тоже тяжело.  
- Нет. Я не собираюсь за ним бегать словно нянька. Извини, но он должен первым подойти ко мне и извиниться, ведь это он оскорбил меня.  
- Гарри, какой же ты еще ребенок. Тебе ведь без него тоже тяжело. Я ведь вижу, как ты страдаешь и мучаешься из-за этой ссоры.  
- Ничего я не мучаюсь, и я с ним не ссорился! Это он ведет себя как глупый мальчишка, завидуя мне. Если бы Рон был настоящим другом, то он бы понимал, что я никогда бы не стал обманывать Дамблдора, он бы поддержал меня. А вместо этого он поддерживает тех, кто считает, что я – любитель славы, который только и желает ее увеличить и покрасоваться на пьедестале почета.  
- Но, Гарри, ты должен попытаться восстановить ваши прежние отношения.  
- Что-то, Гермиона, я не помню, чтобы ты бежала мириться к Рону, когда на третьем курсе он обвинил твоего кота в убийстве Коросты.  
- Да, это так… но сейчас совершенно другая ситуация…  
- Нет, Гермиона, не другая. Ты, наверняка, тоже это видишь: Рон - законченный эгоист. Ведь за все годы нашей дружбы я всегда старался не касаться своей славы, я никогда ей ни кичился, держался в тени. Я делал все, чтобы поддержать нашу дружбу, не задевая предмета моей известности, но его зависть все только портит. Ты тоже должна это понимать.  
- Да, я понимаю, но думаю, что…  
- Все, Гермиона, разговор закрыт. Я буду мириться с Роном только тогда, когда он извинится за свои слова.

_/ После первого тура испытаний./_  
- Гермиона, что это значит?  
- Гарри, я слышала, как ты разговаривал с Нюхалзом о первом туре испытаний и о драконах. Ты же просто смухлевал, ведь знал задания первого тура.  
- Извини, Гермиона, но ты ошибаешься. О первом испытании я узнал совершенно случайно. Да и вообще об этом знали все участники турнира - Краму рассказал Каркаров, я видел, как он шпионил за Хагридом; Флер – мадам Максим, которой в свою очередь сообщил тот же Хагрид; а вот Седрику я сам рассказал, посчитав несправедливым, что все знают задания турнира, а он нет.  
- Гарри, ты сам понимаешь, что ты говоришь? Это же Турнир Трех Волшебников. Он создан специально для того, чтобы выявить победителя, который будет лучшим из лучших. Здесь нет места обману. За это дисквалифицируют с соревнований.  
- Гермиона, это ты донельзя наивна. Ты не понимаешь что ли, что для победы любой из участников Турнира готов на любые жертвы, пусть даже это грозит дисквалификацией.  
- Нисколько я не наивна. Зато теперь мне понятны твои мотивы и действия. Ты действительно готов на все ради победы. Может быть, ты еще и убьешь кого-нибудь за это? Да и вообще мне непонятно, КАК ты попал на турнир? Я начинаю думать, что Рон прав.  
- Гермиона, что ты говоришь. Я же не специально шпионил и узнавал о первом испытании. Просто Хагрид прислал мне записку и просил навестить его вечером. И еще сказал, чтобы я пришел с мантией-невидимкой.  
- Какие мы наивные и не догадались, о чем идет речь. Интересно, а Людо Бэгмен тоже совершенно случайно говорил, что хочет помочь тебе на Турнире?  
- Да я вообще не понимаю, зачем он ко мне прицепился с этой помощью! Я сказал ему, что его подсказки мне совершенно не нужны. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я подговариваю судей помогать мне?  
- Да. Извини, Гарри, но я все это слышала своими ушами, а им я доверяю. Я была о тебе гораздо лучшего мнения. Все, я ухожу. Не желаю с тобой говорить.  
- Гермиона, подожди, - мистер Гарри Поттер с обидой, сожалением и горечью смотрел вслед своей видимо уже бывшей лучшей подруге. Только теперь он понял, что лишился своих лучших друзей. Эта мысль болью отозвалась в его сердце. Он решил, что завтра же пойдет мириться с ними.  
Но ни завтра, ни через неделю он не смог выполнить своего искреннего желания: бывшие друзья игнорировали его, не желая вступать в разговор. Для Гарри это было самой большой бедой. Он мог справиться с драконом Хвосторогой, мог пробыть на дне озера около часа и стать одним из первых по зачету очков на Турнире, но без друзей все это потеряло свою оригинальную прелесть и свежесть. Второе испытание он вообще прошел бы как в тумане, если бы не увидел на дне Рона и Гермиону. При виде этой картины он испытал почти физическую боль: словно это не они, привязаные на дне озера и находящиеся без сознания. Здесь, под толщей воды, он ясно понял, что без друзей он словно перестал жить. Он просто существовал, выполняя то, что от него хотела толпа.  
Мальчик-Который-Выжил только теперь понял, что значит поддаваться желаниям толпы. Ведь сегодня она вознесла тебя на вершину почета, а уже завтра свергнула вниз и выбросила как старую, никому ненужную игрушку. Толпа жестока, так как хочет видеть в нем Героя и Победителя. А если он не может выполнить их желания, то становится никому не нужным. Гарри понял, какая пропасть непонимания сложилась между ним и его друзьями, что только он виноват в их ссоре. Гарри всегда думал о том, чтобы соответствовать тому образу Мальчика-Который-Выжил, вместо того, чтобы быть самим собой. И, если друзья не могли понять этой его особенности, то это полностью его вина: нельзя поддаваться желаниям толпы, а он этого не осознавал.  
Но и после второго тура испытаний друзья не захотели с ним общаться, видимо, до сих пор считая его обманщиком. А так как и почти вся школа считала так же, то времена у Гарри настали непростые. Рядом не было друзей, которые могли поддержать его в этой ситуации.  
Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как взяться за учебу. Все вечера и выходные он проводил в библиотеке, справедливо полагая, что это поможет ему справиться с последним испытанием.

_/Лабиринт, после возвращения Гарри с телом Диггори./_  
Гарри, превознемогая боль, открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Министра Магии. Фадж выглядел одновременно шокированным и угрожающим, а его дальнейшие слова долго доходили до мальчика:  
- Мистер Поттер, вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве Седрика Диггори. Вы будете сопровождены в Азкабан, и там будете ожидать суда и исхода вашего дела, - холодным и презрительным голосом произнес Фадж.  
Сквозь слезы боли и непонимания происходящего, Гарри увидел тени, окружавшие его и Седрика. Звуки, исходящие от них становились то тише, то громче, но смысла сказанных фраз он все равно не мог понять. Но тут, среди гула этих голосов, он услышал тот единственный, который пробудил в его душе надежду, ту, которой ему сейчас не хватало:  
- Фадж, я не думаю, что Гарри виноват в этом. Наверняка…  
- Я не хочу сейчас говорить с Вами, Дамблдор. Знаю, Вы наверняка расскажете мне очередную глупую историю, включающую в себя Маховик Времени, сбежавшего преступника, ожившего мертвеца и еще несколько не менее душещипательных моментов. Знаете, мне надоело то, как вы постоянно выгораживаете этого мальчишку. Он всегда только и делал, что нарушал правила и уставы Школы, а Вы это только поощряли. И сейчас я полностью уверен в его виновности, тем более, его постоянные обмороки и боли в шраме наводят на некоторые мысли…- на лице Министра заиграла донельзя глупая, но в то же время беспощадная, улыбка.  
- Фадж, ваши мысли глупы и необоснованны. Как может четырнадцатилетний мальчик убить человека? Вы же не думаете, что…  
- Все, что я думаю, Вас, Дамблдор, не касается. Мальчик ненормален, он опасен для окружающих и …  
Что хотел еще сообщить Фадж Дамблдору Гарри не смог услышать, потому что потерял от боли сознание.

**Глава 2. Больница.**

_**Нет такой ситуации, которая не могла бы быть еще хуже.**_** /Расширение закона Мерфи, сделанное Гаттуззо/**

Гарри Поттер проснулся, но не собирался открывать глаза, вспоминая страшный сон. В нем его обвинили в убийстве Седрика Диггори… Стоп. Там еще был Вольдеморт, который возродился с помощью его крови, кости отца и плоти слуги – Хвоста. Упивающиеся Смертью… Воспоминания живые и яркие, словно это произошло на самом деле, а не во сне… А что, если… НЕТ. Это не может быть правдой, это не реально, не возможно, не правда. «Стоп, главное не паниковать. Сейчас открою глаза и увижу, что все эти воспоминания всего лишь дурной сон».  
Гарри медленно открыл глаза. Его взору открылся белоснежный потолок. «Видимо, это больничное крыло». Он медленно повернул голову направо, где краем глаза различил чей-то силуэт. Там стоял человек в форме аврора, его лицо ничего не выражало, была только холодная решимость. Такая решимость обычно появляется у человека, который готов беспрекословно выполнить любой приказ.  
- Где я? – Гарри все-таки решился задать вопрос.  
Человек медленно повернул голову в сторону Гарри, лежащего на кровати, и посмотрел на него внимательным взглядом, в котором было столь ненависти и презрения, что мальчик сразу же отвернулся. Этот взгляд, казалось, обжигал невидимым пламенем, который уничтожал все на своем пути.  
- Вы, мистер Поттер, находитесь в больнице Св. Мунго, - человек, видимо, решил ответить на вопрос. - Вы находитесь под охраной авроров. Меня приставили следить за вами, как за особо опасным преступником. На палату наложены противоаппарационные чары, на выходе из комнаты стоят еще два аврора, каминов здесь, как видите, нет. После лечения вас отправят в камеры временного содержания перед судом…  
- Судом? – перебил мужчину Гарри.  
- Да. А вы думали, что убийство сойдет вам с рук? Нет. Вас посадят за это преступление, а я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вы не смогли сбежать из больницы. Впрочем, вы сами видите, что сбежать из-под ареста вам не удастся, - голос аврора был спокоен и сух, словно и не было в его взгляде этой необоснованной ненависти. Или обоснованной? «Господи, о чем я думаю?»  
- Я же не виновен – мальчик тут же высказал последнюю мысль вслух.  
- Не виновны? – ненависть в глазах аврора стала еще больше, хотя ранее казалось, что это невозможно. – А Седрик Диггори умер сам по себе? Ему просто жить надоело? – издевка сквозила в каждом слове.  
- НЕТ. Его убил Вольдеморт…  
- ЧТО? – теперь в голос мужчины звучал удивленно, но это было лишь несколько секунд. И гнев в нем вспыхнул с новой силой. – Что Вы говорите, молодой человек? Не могли придумать ничего более оригинального? Видимо, у вас всегда виноват Вольдеморт. По-моему, он уже давно уничтожен, не без вашей, кажется, помощи. Зачем же вновь поднимать эту тему? Славы захотелось? Ну, конечно, вы же Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Зачем вам мнение общественности и Министерства – Вы же умнее всех.  
- Вы не понимаете. Он возродился с помощью моей крови и …  
- О! Ну конечно, куда без вас. Вы ведь в каждой бочке затычка. Интересно, что скажет общественность, когда узнает, что Темный Лорд ожил, а помог ему в это Герой волшебного мира?  
- Вы не понимаете. Он привязал меня к надгробью и …  
- Какие интересные факты в вашем рассказе появляются. Извините меня, молодой человек, но я не хочу слышать этот бред. А если вы не захотите замолчать, то я применю к вам Силенцио.  
- Но, сэр, я говорю праву… - закончить Гарри не удалось. Аврор выполнил свою угрозу.  
Повинуясь порыву, мальчик попытался встать с кровати, но после событий этой ночи, он приобрел достаточно ранений, чтобы пролежать в кровати как минимум два дня. С неслышным стоном он упал обратно на простыни.  
Аврор даже не обратил на это внимания, или сделал вид, что не обратил.  
А Гарри в этот момент судорожно размышлял, что ему делать в этой ситуации. «Надо сообщить Дамблдору о Вольдеморте. Ему надо об этом знать. Темный Лорд, наверняка, уже начал свою преступную деятельность. Неужели террор начнется снова?»  
В комнату вошла целительница. Мимолетно взглянув на стоящего рядом с кроватью аврора она подошла к Гарри.  
- Как вы себя чувствуете молодой человек? – видимо, ответ ее не очень сильно интересовал, а Гарри просто физически не мог ей ответить. Она продолжала его осматривать, направляя на него какие-то незнакомые заклинания.  
– Думаю, ваше состояние, мистер Поттер, к завтрашнему вечеру придет в норму. У нас в больнице самые лучшие целители, а относительно вас были особые распоряжения. Что ж выпейте, пожалуйста, это зелье. – Целительница достала из кармана две склянки с зельями и передала ему одну из них. - В вашем случае самое главное лекарство – это здоровый сон. Пейте же, а я пока разотру этим ваш вывих.  
Гарри послушно выпил. Целительница там временем, втирала в его поврежденную ногу жидкость из второй склянки. Досмотреть этот процесс Гарри не удалось: чувство усталости и зелье Сна заставили его отклониться на подушку, закрыв глаза. Уже через несколько секунд он погрузился в тот самый здоровый сон без сновидений.

Второе пробуждение за сегодняшний день было для Гарри Поттера более сложным, нежели первое. Нет, физически он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, но его эмоции били через край. «Меня обвиняют в гибели Седрика Диггори. Неужели они действительно так думают? Это не может быть правдой», - Гарри содрогнулся, вспомнив ненависть в глазах аврора и ожесточенное лицо Министра Магии – «Да, похоже, так и есть, но как это могло произойти? Где Дамблдор, почему он не поможет мне?» Гарри вдруг стало действительно страшно: неужели ему никто не верит, даже директор. «Нет. Я должен верить, что он мне поможет – он ведь всегда помогал мне. Надо верить, а иначе, и правда, можно свихнуться. Надо ждать, директор, наверняка, уже начал что-то делать для моего освобождения. Да и вообще, чего это я тут расплакался о своей обидной судьбе? Все сложится хорошо, надо верить. Ну, вот опять вернулся к этой мысли. Так, думай о чем-нибудь другом, положительном, счастливом. Так, Рон и Гермиона». Мысль о друзьях отозвалась болью в сердце нашего юного героя. Мальчик вспомнил о реакции друзей на его участие в турнире, их слова, которые были жестоко брошены ему в лицо.  
«Ты действительно готов на все ради победы», - в мыслях всплыл последний разговор с подругой. «Но нет, она же не может думать, что я смог бы убить человека. Да. Она одумается и примирится со мной. Три года дружбы значат многое, пусть даже мы и находились последние месяцы в ссоре. Но Гермиона – умная девушка, она поймет, что до убийства я никогда бы не опустился, тем более ради славы. А Рон?»  
«А ты, выходит, лгун.… Тысяча галеонов, плохо ли? Да еще и экзамены не сдавать» ,- пусть Рон когда-то так сказал ему, но ведь, это было сказано сгоряча. «Лучший друг… нет, даже если мы и в ссоре, у него нет причин думать обо мне, как об убийце. Мы ведь столько прошли вместе - я, Рон и Гермиона».  
Воспоминания накатились на Гарри, словно большой снежный ком. От них никуда нельзя было деться: вот они вместе с Роном спасают Гермиону от тролля, а вот они проходят испытания, чтобы добраться до философского камня; а это полет на автомобиле мистера Уизли, и осуждающий взгляд Гермионы, которая винила их в этой глупости; конец второго курса, подземелья Слизерина, Джинни, Рон, сияющий от радости при виде спасенной сестры, Гермиона – она излечилась после оцепенения; третий курс – они вместе с Гермионой спасли Сириуса от Поцелуя Дементора…  
Тупая боль в сердце стала просто непереносимой. На глаза мальчика навернулись слезы, ему потребовалось еще много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Гарри даже не понимал, сколько времени он уже тут лежит и вспоминает лучшие годы своей жизни. Но не зря же его называли – Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Пережитые испытания только закалили его. «Все. Хватит себя жалеть. Будем считать, что это просто еще одна проблема, которую я должен решить. Главное - не отчаиваться. А пока попробуем что-нибудь узнать. Для начала – сколько сейчас времени и сколько я проспал».  
Гарри открыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону окна. Сквозь стекла били последние лучи заходящего солнца, окрашивая потолок в нежно-розовый цвет. Еще немного посмотрев на это явление, он повернул голову в другую сторону – там по-прежнему стоял, не двигаясь, аврор из Министерства. Если бы он изредка не двигал веками, то Гарри решил бы, что это восковая фигура. На разговоры он, похоже, все еще настроен не был. Вспомнив происшествие днем, Гарри не стал рисковать и даже не стал пытаться завести беседу с необщительным мужчиной. Он снова перевел взгляд на потолок и, не найдя там ничего, достойного внимания, посмотрел на прикроватную тумбочку. Ее ценность, как объекта внимания, тоже была невысокой, и Гарри продолжил осмотр комнаты. В итоге он получил: кровать в комнате была одна («Номер люкс для Мальчика-Который-Выжил», - иронично подумал он) и стояла по центру помещения, прислоненная изголовьем к стене. Рядом, по одну сторону, стоял простой стул, по другую – уже упоминавшаяся тумбочка. Слева – довольно большое окно с белоснежными накрахмаленными занавесками, а справа – такой же «веселый предмет», как и все остальное - аврор; за ним была расположена единственная дверь в комнате. «Да, напоминает мою комнату у Дурслей: та же спартанская обстановка, ничего лишнего – все строго и просто» - с такими, далеко не оптимистическими мыслями, Гарри лежал и ждал чего-нибудь. Для него не важно было, чего или кого ждать, просто вся эта неопределенность сводила с ума, а минуты, между тем, тянулись очень медленно, словно пастила (это слово здесь не годится, пастила, насколько я знаю, не тянется, поэтому нужно заменить на правильное сравнение или сделать фразу типа: минуты тянулись очень медленно, словно кто-то оттягивал время, или что-то типа того). Приходила та же целительница. Снова проверив его состояние и признав его удовлетворительным, принесла поднос с ужином. Кроме этого не происходило ничего интересного. Гарри снова начал засыпать…  
Тук-тук. Мальчик вздрогнул, скидывая с себя навалившуюся дремоту, и посмотрел на дверь, в которую стучали. Аврор тоже покинул свое состояние безразличия к окружающему миру. Он медленно подошел к двери и взмахнул палочкой, произнеся при этом какое-то незнакомое Гарри заклинание. Дверь вдруг стала медленно исчезать, пока на ее месте не оказалась лишь легкая дымка, напоминающая о том, что здесь она когда-то была. Но это сейчас мало интересовало Гарри, так как за этой дымкой стоял профессор Дамблдор, именно тот, кого мальчик хотел сейчас видеть больше всех. Только Директор мог сейчас прояснить ситуацию и рассказать, что же все-таки произошло, пока он был без сознания…  
А тем временем аврор, тихо вздохнув, сделал еще несколько движений палочкой – дверь вернулась в обычное состояние, скрывая от глаз Гарри Директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс». Совершив эти действия, мужчина произнес несколько слов по-латыни («Наверное, что-то вроде пароля на дверь», - подумалось Гарри). Это произвело свой эффект – дверь открылась, и в палату вошел профессор Дамблдор.  
- Здравствуйте, мистер Джордан.  
- Добрый вечер, профессор, - слова были сказаны таким тоном, что можно было не сомневаться: для мистера Джордана вечер вряд ли был добрым.  
- Я полагаю, вы догадываетесь о причине моего прихода. Поскольку я теперь официально являюсь защитником мистера Поттера, то мне просто необходимо пообщаться с ним лично, чтобы согласовать некоторые моменты, – голос Директора был уставшим, а его вид оставлял желать лучшего: всегда ясный взгляд, казалось, потух, плечи поникли, даже очки не сверкали стеклами как это было ранее.  
- Я же в свою очередь полагаю, что у вас имеются необходимые документы, удостоверяющие этот факт? – с долей сарказма произнес аврор.  
- Да. Конечно, - Дамблдор, сунув руку в карман, вытащил оттуда несколько пергаментов.  
Аврор, просмотрев их, вернул обратно хозяину.  
- У вас в распоряжении час, профессор, - сказав это, мистер Джордан вышел из палаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Повисла минута молчания. Гарри, не выдержав, кашлянул. Директор словно очнулся из забытья и подошел к кровати мальчика, посмотрев на него грустным взглядом, он сел.  
- Гарри, ты должен рассказать мне все, что произошло вчерашним вечером.  
Гарри вздрогнул. Он понимал необходимость своего рассказа, но… Он не хотел снова переживать эти минуты. Картины прошлого вечера и так слишком часто мелькали перед глазами, хотя он и пытался об этом не думать.  
- Мальчик мой, я понимаю, тебе тяжело снова переживать эти воспоминания, но пойми, чем быстрее ты с кем-нибудь этим поделишься, тем легче тебе будет.  
Гарри вздохнул и стал рассказывать. Это стоило ему больших усилий, но по мере рассказа тяжесть прошедших событий слабела. Теперь он не был один, перед ним сидел человек, который мог ему помочь, мог взвалить часть непосильного груза на себя.  
Когда Гарри дошел в своем рассказе до использования своей крови, то Дамблдор его прервал и попросил показать порез. Гарри выполнил его пожелание. Несколько минут профессор обозревал маленький порез и, вздохнув, сказал:  
- Ладно, это препятствие Вольдеморт преодолел. Дальше, Гарри.  
Снова собравшись духом мальчик продолжил, объясняя, как Вольдеморт сумел приобрести себе новое тело. Когда же повествование дошло до соединения палочек, Гарри задал вопрос:  
- Сэр, а почему палочки соединились?  
- Видишь ли, у твоей палочки и палочки Вольдеморта одно магическое ядро – перо феникса. Мистер Олливандер сообщил мне о твоей покупке три года назад, сразу после того, как ты вышел из магазина. Так вот, если палочка встречает свою сестру, то происходит очень редкое и малоизученное явление под названием Приори Инкантатем. Никто до сих пор не знает, почему палочки-сестры не могут по-настоящему сражаться. Но известно, что одна из палочек может заставить другую выдавать заклинания в обратном порядке их совершения. Я полагаю, это и произошло, да?  
- Да, профессор. Сначала появился Седрик, потом… - рассказывать о появлении родителей для Гарри было очень тяжело, но директор поддерживал его ободряющей улыбкой, от которой, как от песни Феникса, исходило тепло, согревающее, дающее надежду…  
Закончив рассказ, Гарри замолчал, не зная, как спросить у Дамблдора о его теперешнем положении. Но директор, видимо поняв его намерение, сообщил:  
- Гарри, ты сейчас находишься в очень непростой ситуации. Ты вернулся с телом Седрика Диггори из лабиринта. У тебя нет свидетелей, подтверждающих твою невиновность. Твой рассказ о возрождении Вольдеморте не произведет никакого впечатления на судей - для подтверждения этого тоже нет никаких доказательств. Это очень плохо – все факты против тебя. Доказать твою невиновность кажется маловероятным, но мы сделаем все возможное.  
- Профессор, неужели все так плохо, нет никакой надежды… - голос Гарри сорвался, он не мог больше ничего сказать.  
- Может быть, это и избитая фраза, но надежда умирает последней. Все действительно не в твою пользу, мой мальчик. А, учитывая, что Фадж тебя, мягко сказать, недолюбливает, то надежды действительно почти не остается. Думаю, министр сделает все, что в его силах, а это очень много, поверь, чтобы ускорить завершение твоего процесса, с неутешительным для тебя результатом. Мне и так стоило больших усилий, чтобы уговорить его поместить тебя в больницу. Он хотел отправить тебя в Азкабан уже из Хогвартса. Конечно, министр согласился, но опять же на своих условиях: тебе выделена отдельная, охраняемая аврорами палата, всяческие свидания, кроме как с защитником, тебе запрещены…  
- Постойте, профессор, - Гарри перебил директора. - Это значит, что я не смогу увидеться ни с Роном, ни с Гермионой? – «Хоть я и в ссоре с ними, не бросят же друзья меня одного» - подумал мальчик и осекся, увидев грустный взгляд Директора.  
- Гарри, я, перед тем как идти сюда, спросил их: не хотят ли они отправить тебе записку – но, видимо, они…  
Директор не смог договорить. Впрочем, для Гарри и не нужны были никакие слова. Все ясно: они считают, что я смог совершить убийство ради увеличения своей славы. Это, пожалуй, было сильнее мощнейшего в мире нокаута. Мысли путались, не желая складываться во что-то целостное, юноша почти не слышал директора, который говорил ему, что зайдет завтра, чтобы обсудить методы его защиты на суде. Он даже не обратил внимания на уход профессора. Не попрощался. Отчаяние полностью охватило его разум, не давая на чем-то сосредоточиться. Заснул Гарри уже заполночь.

Новое утро началось с той же целительницы, которая принесла ему завтрак. Гарри на автомате съел все, что ему принесли, пребывая в том же состоянии прострации, что и вчера, когда директор сообщил, точнее не сообщил, а намекнул ему о бывших лучших друзьях. Через несколько часов юноша все же начал приходить в себя и только теперь увидел, что вчерашнего аврора заменил новый – высокий шатен. В отличие от прежнего, этот, похоже, не отличался особым рвением к работе: сидя на единственном стуле в палате («Должно быть, перенес его ближе к двери, пока я ничего не соображал», - подумал мальчик), и читал газету. Прошло совсем немного времени, и аврор поднял на мальчика взгляд, в котором сквозили все те же ненависть и презрение, уже ставшие привычными.  
- Что же вы так пристально на меня смотрите? А, мистер Поттер? – Гарри вздрогнул от этих слов. – Проклясть меня хотите что ли, но это вряд ли у вас получится, - аврор усмехнулся и продолжил: - да, уж, славы вам теперь не занимать.  
- Что вы хотите этим сказать, сэр? - с презрением в голосе спросил Гарри, понимая, КАКОЙ будет ответ.  
Но его ожидания не оправдались: аврор кинул ему газету, которую держал в руках со словами – Да, тут и говорить нечего, мистер, читайте сами. Наверняка, вы умеете не только убивать людей.  
Гарри поймал газету и, развернув ее, увидел статью на всю первую полосу.

_**Мальчик-который-выжил, наконец, показал свою темную сторону.**___

Вчера в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс» проходил последний тур соревнований Трех Волшебников. Впрочем, в этом случае это уже Турнир Четырех Волшебников. На состязание приехало множество гостей, в том числе и родителей участников. После окончания последнего тура соревнований предполагались большие торжества по случаю окончания Турнира, но подготовленным событиям не суждено было исполниться: через два часа после того, как начался третий тур, на краю лабиринта появился тот самый Мальчик-Который-Выжил, но не один, а с Седриком Диггори – еще одним участником соревнований. Те, кто первыми подбежали к ним, сразу же определили, что Диггори мертв. Министр магии мгновенно распорядился об аресте подозреваемого (у нас все еще действует презумция невиновности, но разве нам нужны более достоверные доказательства?) Гарри Поттера сопроводили бы тут же в Азкабан, но как всегда вмешался директор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор. Он настоял на помещении мальчика в больницу Св. Мунго, указывая на его тяжелое состояние, поэтому теперь Гарри Поттер находиться в больнице в отдельной палате, охраняемой аврорами. Известно также, что еще вчера юноша пришел в сознание и даже разговаривал с Альбусом Дамблдором, который, видимо, и будет его защитником на суде. Министр также сообщил нам:  
- Мы не собираемся делать для подозреваемого каких-либо поблажек. Как только его состояние придет в норму, его поместят в камеру предсудебного задержания, находящуюся в тюрьме Азкабан.  
Многие из обычных волшебников поддерживают министра, несмотря на прежние заслуги мистера Поттера. Например, мистер Малфой выказал свое отношение к произошедшему:  
- Гарри Поттер всегда был очень опасен, и я не понимаю, почему Дамблдор до сих пор терпел все его выходки в Хогвартсе. Надо было приструнить его раньше, тогда бы не было этого печального события.  
Да, думаем, теперь Министерство пересмотрит правила управления в школе, и введет более строгий контроль за образованием в Хогвартсе, чтобы не допустить в будущем таких происшествий.

Специальный корреспондент газеты «Ежедневный пророк» Рита Скитер.

Гарри ошалело смотрел на статью, не веря во все написанное или не желая верить. Прийти в себя ему не дали - в комнату вошли несколько человек в формах авроров во главе с министром магии.  
- Мистер Поттер, я только что поговорил с целительницей. Ваше состояние признано удовлетворительным. Сейчас вас сопроводят в Азкабан, где вы будете дожидаться суда, - лицо Министра выражало такую радость, что, если бы не услышанные слова, то можно было бы посчитать, что у того День Рождения.  
Гарри, еще не оправившийся от шока последних событий, даже не попробовал сопротивляться.

**Глава 3. Азкабан ли?**

_**Если неприятность может случиться, она случается. **_**/Закон Мерфи/**  
_**Если закон Мерфи может не сработать, он не срабатывает. **_**/Парадокс Силвермэна/**

Гарри полусидел в кровати и смотрел, как двое авроров идут к нему. Все происходило словно в замедленной съемке,  
но тут кто-то включил нормальную скорость. Гарри даже знал кто – Дамблдор. Лицо Директора было спокойно, но от него исходила и распространялась по всей комнате такая яростная мощь, что авроры, стоящие рядом, поспешили отойти на несколько шагов.  
Фадж обернулся, его лицо скривилось:  
- Дамблдор. Почему вы здесь? Разве у вас нет собрания Визенгамота? – его речь была просто пропитана язвительностью. Министр, казалось, не замечал состояния директора школы «Хогвартс». – Ваше место председателя Визенгамота и так в последнее время очень неустойчиво, а, учитывая, что вы еще и не появляетесь на его собраниях, то…  
- Конечно, вы правы, но мой заместитель согласился провести собрание за меня, учитывая события, происходящие с моим подзащитным, - голос Дамблдора оставался таким же приятным и спокойным, как если бы он выступал с речью в Большом Зале.  
- Но вы понимаете, что у вас могут быть неприятности…  
- Да, Корнелиус (не знаю, но я никогда не помню, чтобы Дамблдор обращался к Фаджу «министр», если честно, то это даже звучит как-то, Дамблдору 150 лет, а Фаджу около 50, тем более, что они хорошо знают друг друга), конечно. Но на данный момент меня волнуют несколько другие проблемы. В частности быстрота, с какой вы взялись обеспечить соблюдение закона. Она достойна восхищения, но второпях вы, видимо, совершенно случайно, нарушили его. Гарри - несовершеннолетний волшебник. А, согласно «Закону о несовершеннолетних волшебниках», его ни в коем случае нельзя поместить в Азкабан. Кроме того, там ясно сказано, что в случае нарушения несовершеннолетним закона, необходимо забрать у него волшебную палочку – что вы уже сделали – и посадить под домашний арест, выставив для охраны несколько авроров. К тому же вы не поставили в известность его опекунов, что также противоречит закону. Вы, видимо, решили возобновить те меры, которые применялись во время войны с Упивающимися Смертью. Мне кажется, что в данном случае вы превысили свои полномочия. Да и, кстати, с каких это пор министр магии самостоятельно арестовывает обвиняемых, или вы решили изменить квалификацию? Насколько мне известно, это работа Аавроров, и она… - Гарри сейчас очень жалел, что не видит лица министра, так как тот стоял к нему спиной. Спокойный голос Дамблдора и язвительные слова, наверняка, очень больно ударили по самолюбию Фаджа. У Гарри вообще стало складываться чувство, что у того, в связи с его должностью, развилась мания величия.  
- Дамблдор, по-моему, вы уже давно перегнули планку наших отношений. Давно следовало применить к вам более жесткие меры, особенно учитывая методы вашего управления школой и тот фаворитизм, который вы там у себя создали, - голос Фаджа дрожал от переполняющей его злости.  
- Ну вот опять вы выходите за рамки ваших обязанностей. По-моему решать, достоин ли директор управлять Школой Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс», должен Попечительский Совет. Или я снова не прав, а, Корнелиус?  
Возникла минута молчания, которую никто не хотел прерывать. Дамблдор и министр стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Гарри опять пожалел, что не видит лица министра - зрелище, наверняка, достойное быть увиденным. Все тот же спокойный голос директора прервал затянувшееся молчание:  
- И еще, Корнелиус! Неужели вы хотели отправить только что оправившегося после травм мальчика в тюрьму в одной пижаме?  
Наверное, для главы волшебного мира это было последней каплей. Резко обернувшись и осмотрев палату невидящим взглядом, Фадж вышел из комнаты. Авроры так и остались стоять, не получив никаких указаний. Дамблдор же, повернувшись к ним, вежливо попросил:  
- Не могли бы вы оставить нас с мистером Поттером наедине. Я полагаю, что арестовывать его вам не придется. А я обещаю вам, что за время нашего разговора он никуда не пропадет.  
Трое авроров пробормотав что-то невнятное, (это никак нельзя было принять за согласие, но, по-видимому, это было им) вышли.  
- Профессор, большое вам спасибо, что помогли мне. И простите, кажется, у вас из-за меня опять будут неприятности.  
- Не беспокойся, Гарри. Я думаю это вряд ли. Видишь ли, буквально сразу же после выхода статьи Риты Скитер ко мне стали прилетать письма и громовещатели, в которых многие требовали снять с тебя все обвинения. Были, конечно, и те, кто поддерживали правительство, но их много меньше. Так что, я думаю, что у господина министра сейчас начнутся проблемы. Мне кажется, посланных ему писем намного больше. Поверь, несмотря на статьи, в которых тебя представляли далеко не в лучшем свете, для большинства ты все еще остаешься Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Ты для них символ победы над Вольдемортом. Твое осуждение очень многие приняли за грязные игры правительства. Кстати, еще вчера я рассказал мистеру и миссис Диггори о том, как умер их сын. Они мне поверили, а, значит, поверили и тебе. Рано утром они сделали заявление по магическому радио, сказав, что не верят в твою виновность. Это увеличивает твои шансы, поверь мне, Гарри.  
- Профессор, а… - договорить Гарри не дали – раздался стук в дверь. В палату вошел один из тех авроров, пришедших его арестовывать. В руках у него была какая-то одежда.  
- Мистер Поттер, Вы уведомляетесь в том, что с этого момента и до дня суда к вам будут приставлены авроры. Они будут охранять вас от необдуманных поступков. Вот ваша одежда. Прошу переодеться. Вы будете доставлены к опекунам, – после этих слов, сказанных строгим официальным тоном, аврор, положив одежду на стул, вышел.  
Гарри посмотрел на директора и, пожав плечами, стал переодеваться. Выполнив эту нехитрую процедуру, он вместе с профессором вышел из палаты, где его ждали те же трое авроров. Двое встали по обе стороны от мальчика и повели в сторону лестницы, третий же так и остался стоять около двери. Дамблдор шел рядом, хранив гордое молчание. Впрочем, сейчас это Гарри мало интересовало. Он впервые находился в больнице Св. Мунго, так что, движимый природным любопытством, которое унаследовал от отца, он старался рассмотреть как можно больше. А для того, кто был здесь впервые, действительно было на что посмотреть. Конечно, к движущимся портретам он уже привык, но вы когда-нибудь видели гоблина, у которого по непонятным причины появилась третья нога, или молодого отца, держащего на руках ребенка с такой ярко выраженной лопоухостью, что он мог бы наверняка работать локатором. «Наверняка последствия каких-то необдуманных заклятий», - подумал Гарри, вспомнив как однажды на уроке у Невила из ушей полез лук-порей. Мальчик пригнул голову, чтобы никто не увидел блуждающую на его губах улыбку.  
Пока Гарри размышлял о причинах и следствиях неправильных заклятий, их группа уже подошла к выходу из больницы. Уже около дверей мальчик обернулся и посмотрел на стойку регистрации. Заметив его взгляд, молодая целительница бросила напоследок ободряющую улыбку.  
Снаружи здание больницы оказалось ничем не примечательно - старый заброшенный магазин.  
А вот стоящий на крыльце министерский автомобиль привлекал внимание. Гарри уже приходилось пользоваться таким способом передвижения, но тогда это происходило не в сопровождении мракоборцев и директора.  
Мальчика усадили на заднее сиденье автомобиля, по обеим сторонам от него сели сопровождавшие их авроры, переднее сиденье досталось профессору Дамблдору, за рулем сидел еще один человек в министерской мантии – шофер. Поездка могла бы доставить незабываемое удовольствие, если бы не угрюмые лица сидящих рядом людей (ну, не считая, конечно же, Дамблдора). А так где же еще можно прокатиться с таким комфортом, быстро минуя пробки и светофоры. И вот они уже подъезжают на Тисовую улицу к дому номер 4. Автомобиль мягко притормозил у калитки. Люди вышли на улицу, где трава была обожжена полуденным солнцем.  
- Мистер Поттер, - обратился к Гарри один из Авроров. – По дому вас будет сопровождать мистер Картер, его будет сменять мистер Хэрис. Его вы увидите только завтра. Снаружи будут следить еще двое авроров. Через несколько минут к вам аппарирует мистер Картер.  
- Хорошо, сэр. А можно мне сейчас поговорить с профессором Дамблдором наедине?  
- Мы ненадолго, - тут же сообщил Дамблдор.  
Они отошли шагов на десять, Дамблдор вопросительно посмотрел на мальчика.  
- Профессор, они же будут тут все время, боюсь, Дурслям это не понравится. Они ведь так пекутся о своем имидже перед соседями, – в голосе мальчика прозвучала тревога.  
- Гарри, это профессионалы – если понадобится, то никакие маглы их не увидят, так что не волнуйся на счет этого. – успокаивающе ответил Директор.  
- Сэр, а как же мои кошмары? Я не думаю, что это не будет для меня полезно.  
- Да, вот это действительно проблема, но будем надеяться, что за эти пять дней до суда, твои сны не будут себя проявлять, – озабочено произнес Дамблдор.  
- Я тоже надеюсь. Сэр, а что мне говорить на суде? Рассказать правду о Вольдеморте? А вдруг они мне не поверят? Сочтут еще большим психом?  
- Я думаю, Гарри, что правда всегда предпочтительнее лжи. Так что у тебя только один путь. А если они не будут тебе верить, то всегда можно будет применить сыворотку правды. Жаль только, что от нее иногда появляются побочные эффекты, но, думаю, это мы переживем.  
- Хорошо, профессор.  
Они подошли к аврорам.  
- До свиданья, господа, - произнес Дамблдор и аппарировал.  
Гарри, решив, что передвигаться ему можно, не спрашивая для этого разрешения, пошел в дом. За ним по пятам шел один из авроров – Картер.  
Встреча с родственниками как всегда была на высоте.… На высоте повышенных тонов.  
- ЧТО ЭТО ТАКОЕ? Опять привел в дом каких-то придурков!!! С самого утра тут топчутся со своими палками. Ты что не понимаешь, соседи черт знает что подумают!..  
Да уж, попробовать остановить дядю Вернона, это вам не носорога. Последнего, наверное, во сто крат проще. «Интересно и чего он так орет. Вроде бы волшебник рядом? Стало быть, его уже с утра сильно достали, если так разговаривает. А ему о моей преступной деятельности уже сказали или нет? Думаю, что все-таки нет, иначе бы он уже давно заикнулся о моей ненормальности. Пожалуй, лучше подняться к себе в комнату, пусть остынет», - с такими стратегическими мыслями Гарри быстро взлетел по лестнице в свою комнату и, войдя в нее, захлопнул дверь. «Уф, пока можно отдышаться…», - мысли мальчика прервал стук в дверь.  
- Мистер Поттер, откройте сейчас же, - незнакомый голос звучал несколько нервно. «Ой, кажется, я совсем забыл о э-э-э… мистере Картере», - Гарри поспешил открыть дверь и впустить аврора в комнату.  
Осмотрев его и удивившись бледности на худощавом лице, Гарри предложил присесть на единственный в комнате стул. Тот, как ни странно, согласился.  
Юноша же тем временем осмотрел свою комнату. Около кровати стоял его чемодан, видимо, уже успели переслать, а на столе сидела его сова.  
- Букля! – воскликнул мальчик. Сова, взмахнув крыльями, перелетела на подставленную руку Гарри. – Здравствуй! – он не переставал удивляться волшебным совам - ну скажите, как она смогла догадаться, что он будет сегодня у Дурслей? А несколько лет назад, так вообще нашла Гермиону во Франции…  
«Гермиона… Рон…Я должен им написать», - решил Мальчик-Который-Выжил и, отпустив сову, раскрыл чемодан. «Так. Пергамент…перо… чернила… Что же написать… мм-м-м». Сев прямо на пол, он, разложив пергамент, начал писать. Через полчаса перед ним лежали два письма.

_Привет, Рон!  
Хотел написать тебе, что та наша ссора была просто глупой ошибкой. Я надеюсь, что ты думаешь также. Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения. Давай забудем все эти недоразумения и помиримся, ведь столько лет дружбы до ссоры не могли пройти даром. Признаюсь, что я в течении всего прошлого года вел себя как последний идиот, и вместо того, что подойти к тебе и помириться, я строил из себя неизвестно кого. Но и ты должен признать свою ошибку. Ведь за три года дружбы, я эту дружбу ни разу не предавал. Давай прекратим эту несуществующую войну между нами.  
Твой друг, Гарри._

Привет, Гермиона!  
Я пишу тебе, что бы попросить прощенья за тот неприятный разговор, после первого тура состязаний. Мы наговорили друг другу много лишнего. Мне кажется, что нужно постараться все это забыть и попытаться прийти к тому взаимопониманию, которое было между нами до этой ссоры. Надеюсь, ты не оттолкнешь меня и примешь эти извинения.  
Твой друг, Гарри. 

Гарри подошел к Букле.  
- Букля, отнеси эти письма Рону и Гермионе. – Гарри повернулся к аврору. – Надеюсь, это не запрещено?  
Аврор отрицательно покрутил головой.  
Гарри, привязав к сове письма, выпустил ее в окно. Он провожал ее взглядом до тех пор, пока птица не исчезла из виду.  
«Что ж теперь остается только ждать. И надеяться…»

День закончился, как ни странно, спокойно. Дурсли игнорировали его весь остаток дня. А Гарри в свою очередь не выходил из комнаты, разве только на ужин, да по личным делам. Все это время ему приходилось либо читать книги, либо просто лежать без дела. Из-за ареста он не мог даже пойти прогуляться по улице.  
Следующий день прошел таким же ничем непримечательным образом, если не считать аврора, который ходил за ним по пятам. А вот на третий день ареста…  
Гарри проснулся от стука в окно. Он сел на кровати, нащупал на тумбочке очки, и посмотрел на источник шума. В окно стучала Букля. Гарри соскочил с постели и бросился ей открывать. Она принесла два письма. «От Рона с Гермионой». Он взял первое письмо и понял, что это громовещатель. Не успела эта мысль оформиться в его мозгу, как письмо открылось и заверещало противным голосом:  
- Ты предатель. Я не хочу иметь с тобой никаких дел. Наша ссора никогда не была ошибкой. Ошибкой была та дружба, которую я тебе предложил, а также те три года, пока она продолжалась. Если ты еще раз посмеешь послать мне письмо, то ответ будет уже с проклятьем.  
Письмо пеплом осыпалось на пол. Гарри в шоке посмотрел на него, потом на испуганную сову, к лапе которой было все еще привязано второе письмо, затем на аврора - по его лицу блуждала усмешка. Мальчик решил, что это не достойно его внимания. Подойдя к сове, он мягко погладил ее, пытаясь успокоить. С опаской он посмотрел на второе послание, но вовремя вспомнив, что он все-таки гриффиндорец, взял его в руки.

_Мистер Поттер.  
Я считаю ваше послание недостойным даже того, чтобы быть прочитанным. Но в память нашего долгого общения я все же просмотрела его. Мой ответ: нет. Ваши извинения ничего не изменят. Очень прошу вас больше не посылать мне писем.  
Мисс Грейнджер._

Гарри еще долго смотрел на письмо, не в силах поверить в случившееся. Потом медленно встал и пошел убирать мусор с ковра.  
Все оставшиеся дни до суда он все не мог поверить в ответы бывших друзей. До этих писем в глубине его души жила уверенность, после них она пропала. Ее словно вырвали вместе с какой-то частью души. Друзья значили для него очень много, даже несмотря на их ссору. Раньше была УВЕРЕННОСТЬ в том, что они придут на помощь, невзирая ни на что. А теперь…  
«Без друзей я ничто. Они же всегда были моими поддержкой и опорой. Теми, на кого я мог положиться в любую, самую трудную минуту моей жизни! А что теперь? Теперь я один, как перст, как.. как…», - это были последние мысли Мальчика-Который-Выжил перед тем, как сон сморил его.Следующий день был днем его суда.

**Глава 4. Суд.**

_**Подожди – и все плохое само исчезнет. Сложные проблемы всегда имеют простые, легкие для понимания неправильные решения. **_**/Закон Херланга./ **

Наступило обычное летнее утро. Почти каждый день каникул начинался так же. Каждый, но не этот.  
А началось все с того, что мистер Херис, аврор, который охранял Мальчика-Который-Выжил, разбудил Гарри и сообщил, что через полчаса за ним прибудет министерская машина. Она доставит мистера Поттера к Министерству Магии, где будет происходить судебное разбирательство.  
Осознание приближения суда оказало на Гарри действие, подобное катализатору. Он словно очнулся от той прострации, в которой находился последние дни. Он умылся, оделся, и спустился к завтраку. Там находилась только тетя Петунья, которая готовила еду. Хмуро взглянув на племянника, она сказала:  
- Завтрак будет только через полчаса, так что подождешь.  
- Но тетя Петунья, сегодня слушанье моего дела и мне надо скоро выезжать.  
Тетя сделала вид, что не услышала его последних слов. «Что ж, похоже, сегодня придется обойтись без завтрака. Правда, я даже не уверен, что смогу что-нибудь съесть».  
Гарри решил выйти на улицу и там ждать приезда министерской машины. Аврор неотступно следовал за ним. Ждать пришлось недолго, и вскоре подъехал автомобиль.  
Дорога казалось очень долгой, даже несмотря на всю маневренность министерских автомобилей. Наконец, они подъехали к невзрачному зданию, которое находилось в каком-то тупиковом переулке. «Н-да, если это и есть вход в Министерство, то здесь как нельзя кстати подходят слова: какой кузнец, така и кузница». Выйдя из машины, авроры попросили Гарри зайти в сломанную телефонную будку с выбитыми стеклами. Как оказалось, снаружи все было не так, как внутри. Здесь была небольшая комната, где какая-то волшебница провела проверку волшебных палочек авроров и пропустила всех в следующее помещение. Войдя, Гарри увидел за проходной большой зал. Авроры повели его через этот зал к коридору налево, где находился лифт, так похожий на обычный магловский, что Гарри сначала даже этому удивился. Он довез их до третьего этажа. «Странно, а почему лифт движется вниз?» - в Министерстве Гарри еще ни разу не бывал, это могло бы показаться интересным, если бы не повод, по которому он сюда попал. Авроры всю дорогу молчали, а Гарри не решался задавать вопросы.  
Мальчика провели к кабинету, на котором была прикреплена табличка «Кабинет №11».  
- Мистер Поттер, - сказал один из его сопровождающих, - сейчас вы сможете поговорить со своим защитником.  
Гарри вошел в кабинет и увидел там профессора Дамблдора.  
- Профессор…  
- Здравствуй, Гарри. Не будем тянуть время. Его у нас и так слишком мало. На суде говори только правду. Скорее всего, к тебе захотят применить сыворотку правды, пожалуй, в этом мы не сможем им в этом отказать.  
- Профессор, неужели все там думают, что я виновен?  
- Это очень сложный вопрос, Гарри. Понимаешь, сейчас в магическом мире очень сложный, переломный период. Видишь ли, положение Министра Фарджа на данный момент очень нестабильно, поэтому он хочет вернуть себе былое влияние и доверие магического общества. А тут, как видишь, удобный» момент - опасный преступник, которого нужно изолировать от общества. Он прилагает для этого максимум сил и возможностей. Следовательно, и его окружение поддерживает своего шефа. Власть делает с людьми страшные вещи, Гарри. В то же время, его оппозиция, которая желает сместить его с поста, стремится представить министра в плохом свете. Это позволит им занять выгодную позицию: совсем завравшийся министр магии пытается засадить за решетку Мальчика-Который-Выжил, спасителя волшебного мира Я уже говорил тебе, сколько писем мне пришло с требования тебя освободить из-под ареста и оправдать. Не уверен, что все они искренни, но все же.… Так что сейчас, если тебя осудят – это укрепит позиции настоящего правительства, а если нет – то придет новая власть. Министр Фадж даже хотел сделать заседание закрытым, но у него ничего не получилось.  
Гарри шокировано слушал Дамблдора, не веря в его слова. «Как же так? Это невозможно. Ну почему всегда я? Почему меня избирают для всеобщего внимания или посмешища. Что я для этого сделал?»  
- Гарри, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы тебя оправдать.  
- Профессор, а вы Уизли не видели?  
Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.  
- Гарри, я знаю, что между вами и Рональдом Уизли произошла небольшая размолвка… Я боюсь, что происходящие события только усугубили положение дел. Ни Рональд, ни мисс Грейнжер даже не захотели со мной говорить о тебе. Я хотел, чтобы они дали защищающие тебя показания. Но они на тебя чем-то обижены, причем очень сильно.  
Сердце Гарри упало, когда профессор это сказал:  
- Они мне не верят. Мне что, никто не верит, профессор? Я… - ком в горле мешал говорить. Обида… Пелена злых слез мешала смотреть. Гарри отвернулся, чтобы Дамблдор не видел его в таком состоянии.  
- Гарри, - на плечо мальчика легла рука профессора, - многие тебе верят…  
- Да, и кто же?  
- Твой крестный, мистер Люпин…  
- Сириус, - Гарри обернулся, - как он? Я столько времени его не видел. Где он сейчас живет и…  
- Не сейчас, Гарри, времени мало. Ты все узнаешь позже. Кстати, был пойман Барти Крауч.  
- Как, Глава Отдела…  
- Нет, Гарри не он, а его сын…  
- Но он же умер! Как…  
- Гарри, он не погиб в Азкабане. Крауч-старший смог вызволить своего сына оттуда, не вызвав подозрений. Но Барти Крауч не учел коварства своего сына – тот смог подчинить отца Империусу. Он же преподавал целый год в Хогвартсе, выдавая себя за Грюма. Это он заколдовал Кубок под портал. Вчера его заставили дать показания под Сывороткой правды. Министру это доложено пока не было. Он сейчас так занят твоим делом, что другие проблемы его абсолютно не касаются. Но эти показания будут представлены суду.  
- А как вы его раскрыли.  
- Ну, когда тебя забрали авроры из Министерства, я заметил, что Грюма нигде не было. Не было его и во время твоего ареста. Это показалось мне подозрительным - не его манера пропускать такие события. Я поднялся в его кабинет и там увидел одну интересную карту, - Гарри покраснел. - По ней я и увидел Барти Крауча. К счастью, нам удалось его поймать и… - договорить Директору не дали – вошел аврор.  
- Прошу следовать за мной.  
Они пошли до конца того же коридора. Там оказался большой зал, в котором было уже довольно много народа. Не было дементоров – чего опасался мальчик. Но зато, как только он вошел, защелкали фотоаппараты газетчиков. «Вот, опять будут писать свои бредовые статьи о том, какой я ненормальный». Дамблдор довел его до какой-то тумбы. Сам встал рядом. Гарри старался не смотреть на сидящих в зале.  
А вот впереди сидело множество людей во главе с Фаджем. И если Гарри хоть что-то понимал в судебной системе, то это была судебная комиссия.  
- Слушанье от десятого июля по делу об убийстве мистера Седрика Диггори объявляю открытым, - звучно провозгласил Фадж. – Обвиняемый – Гарри Джеймс Поттер, проживающий по адресу графство Суррей, город Литтл-Уингинг, Тисовая улица, дом номер четыре. Защитник – Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор, директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс». Допрос ведут: Корнелиус Освальд Фадж, министр магии, Амелия Сьюзен Боунс, глава Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка; Джафред Ангеден Кингсли, Глава Аврората.…  
Гарри смотрел, как все называемые Фаджем вставали и легким кивком приветствовали присутствующих зала суда.  
- … секретарь суда - Персиваль Артур Уизли. Итак, начнем заседание суда. Подсудимому вменяется в вину следующее: то, что он сознательно, намеренно и с полным пониманием своих действий совершил убийство человека тридцатого июня сего года, что нарушает статью «В», пункт один, закона «О совершении действий, повлекших за собой смерть человека», принятого в тысяча триста девяносто втором году Международной Конфедерацией Магов.  
Вы - Гарри Джеймс Поттер, проживающий по адресу графство Суррей, город Литтл-Уингинг, Тисовая улица, дом номер четыре? – спросил Фадж.  
- Да.  
- Вы участвовали тридцатого июня сего года на третьем туре Чемпионата Трех Волшебников в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс»?  
- Да.  
- Вы находились во время соревнования в лабиринте?  
- Да.  
- Вы совершили убийство Седрика Диггори?  
- Нет, я…  
- Подсудимый отказывается принять вину. Ведем дальнейший разбор дела. Подсудимый, выскажите свою версию событий.  
Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора и, увидев его кивок, начал свой рассказ. Второй раз рассказывать о событиях в лабиринте было одновременно и тяжелее, и легче. С одной стороны, он уже об этом говорил, и приходилось только все повторять, с другой – зал заседаний был полон людьми. Рассказ постоянно прерывали тихие шепотки, а иногда громкие возгласы присутствующих в зале людей. А когда Гарри дошел в своем рассказе до того места, где возродился Вольдеморт…  
- Хватит. Суд не может больше слышать этот бред сумасшедшего… - воскликнул Фадж.  
- Позвольте, но согласно «Хартии о правах» подсудимому дается возможность выразить свою версию событий и представить своих защитников и свидетелей, – голос Дамблдора был строг и сух.  
- Но, господин директор, это невозможно…  
- Корнелиус, вы нарушаете свои же законы!  
- Хорошо, продолжайте подсудимый, - со злостью сказал Фадж.  
Гарри продолжил. По мере его рассказа, в зале шепот становился все громче, некоторые говорили в полную силу голосов, репортеры быстро строчили в своих блокнотах, а вспышки совсем ослепили мальчика. Когда же Гарри стал называть Упивающихся Смертью, кто-то из зала крикнул:  
- Да, правду говорят – ты полный псих. Ты сам понимаешь, что говоришь?.. – так человек продолжал распинаться, пока его не вывели из зала суда.  
Гарри продолжил – с каждым последующим словом, говорить было все труднее: мешали голоса, мешали тяжелые воспоминания, раздражал презрительный, даже ненавистный взгляд Фаджа и еще нескольких человек из суда присяжных. Злость, было ушедшая, возвращалась с новой, все большей силой. К концу рассказа Гарри уже буквально кипел от гнева.  
- Что ж, если вы хотите представить такую версию событий тридцатого июня – это ваше право, - с сарказмом произнес министр. – Как я понимаю, свидетелей данных событий у вас нет. Точнее нет тех, кто мог бы здесь быть или захотел бы оклеймить себя Упивающимся Смертью. Что ж… м-м… послушаем свидетелей обвинения.  
Дальше несколько человек, которые присутствовали на Турнире, рассказали об увиденных событиях. Все рассказы были одинаковы и немногословны. А что можно было сказать? О том, что происходило в лабиринте, никто не мог сказать ничего путного – ведь внутри они не были. Показания основывались на том, что все видели появление Гарри с телом второго мальчика. Затем Фадж вызвал несколько его однокурсников – Гарри не удивился, когда увидел, что один из них Малфой. Показания того не отличались оригинальностью.  
- Поттер донимает всех и каждого своей известностью. Он считает, что ему все можно. Многие из его выходок сходят ему с рук – как же, знаменитый Мальчик-Который-Выжил – ему не свойственно подчиняться всеобщим правилам. Думаю, это один из тех факторов, которые заставили его пойти на преступление. Кроме того, по школе ходят разговоры о его ненормальности и…  
Показания остальных (в большинстве своем слизеринцев) были такие же.  
После всех показаний обвинения шли показания защиты.  
Кто только тут не выступал: профессор МакГонагалл – декан Гриффиндора, другие учителя, мистер и миссис Уизли, Фред, Джордж, Джинни, выступали и другие его однокурсники, даже Невил (его речь была настолько проникновенной, что, когда он уходил с трибуны, лицо его стало красным), но Гарри был ему очень благодарен за поддержку. Но… не было его друзей, бывших друзей. Гарри постарался об этом забыть и сосредоточиться на процессе суда. А в это время Фадж как раз замолчал.  
- Что это Дамблдор? – произнес он после паузы. - Свидетель защиты аврор Шаркдоллен?  
- Все верно, министр, - спокойно ответил Дамблдор.  
К трибуне подошел тот самый аврор. Сразу было видно, что он многое пережил за свою службу – его испещренное шрамами и морщинами лицо словно излучало силу. Но эта сила не была спокойной силой директора. Это были волны яростной силы, смешанной с каким-то страданием. Он начал свой доклад. По мере его изложения у Фаджа все больше вытягивалось лицо.  
- Это невозможно. Факты подтасованы.  
- Министр, неужели вы не доверяете работникам министерства, тем более аврората?  
- Господин министр, допрос Барти Крауча проходил по всем правилам: со свидетелями – они могут подтвердить правдивость моих слов, а также того допроса, – слова были произнесены тихим, успокаивающим голосом, который абсолютно не подходил к внешности аврора.  
Министр уже буквально горел от злости.  
- Хорошо, - сквозь зубы произнес он. - Если это правда, то мальчик подтвердит все под Сывороткой Правды.  
- Но господин Министр, по-моему свидетельских показаний достаточно для…  
- Здесь все решает суд.  
К Гарри подошел аврор. Он на глазах у мальчика капнул в стакан воды три капли зелья и подал.  
Гарри снова посмотрел на профессора, тот кивнул, и выпил.  
Прошла минута. Министр начал задавать вопросы:  
- Вы убили Седрика Диггори?  
- Нет, - ответил Гарри и почувствовал сильное головокружение, перед глазами поплыли черные круги. Он понял, что теряет сознание. Темнота заволокла глаза.

«М-м-м… что же так все болит? Даже глаза больно открыть». Прошло еще немало времени, прежде чем он открыл глаза.  
- Он очнулся, - Гарри услышал голос Джинни Уизли. Девушка бросилась его обнимать.  
- Перестань – больно, – голос мальчика был действительно полон боли.  
- Ой, извини, Гарри.  
К мальчику подошла женщина уже преклонных лет в одежде целителя.  
- Как вы себя чувствуете, молодой человек?  
- Все болит…  
- Неудивительно. Почему вы не сказали суду, что у вас аллергическая реакция на Сыворотку Правды, точнее на одно из его составляющих – Колос Матильды. Этот побочный эффект даже имеет название – Удар Матильды.  
- Мне раньше не приходилось использовать это зелье – я этого не знал.  
- И чему вас только в школе учат. Знайте, что использование любых зелий с этим растением вам категорически запрещено. Мне пришлось применить к вам сильнейшее заклятье, но у него есть последствия, которые вы сейчас ощущаете. Что ж, я думаю, что нужно передать суду, что слушанье нужно перенести на другой день…  
- Нет, миссис, я хочу, чтобы все закончилось сегодня. Я думаю, что смогу вынести окончание слушанья.  
- Здесь я решаю, что вам можно, а что нельзя. Вы перенесли сильнейшее потрясение и…  
- Миссис, я уверен в своих силах…  
- Молодой человек, не перебивайте меня, пожалуйста. Что ж, если вы хотите продолжить слушанье, то все последствия берете на себя.  
- Да, – Гарри был рад, что ему не придется снова проходить через все это.  
Целительница ушла.  
- Гарри, мальчик мой, - тут он увидел, что в комнате находится еще и миссис Уизли. – Мы так перепугались. Я уже подумала… А Гермиона сказала, что… Ой, извини, – миссис Уизли замялась.  
- А что? Рон и Гермиона, они…. – Гарри не смог больше ничего сказать.  
- Гарри. Они не тебя чем-то очень обижены, но не хотят ничего говорить, - это уже Джинни проговорила очень спокойным голосом. – Я помню, у вас еще в школе произошла размолвка, но я думала это ненадолго, и вы помиритесь. Но после событий турнира, они вообще стали делать вид, что у них никогда не было друга по имени Гарри.  
Каждое слово Джинни словно вбивало гвоздь в его сердце. Боль заполнила все сознание мальчика, он отвернулся. Джинни и миссис Уизли молчали.  
Вскоре пришла целительница.  
- Молодой человек, следуйте за мной.  
Все трое пошли за целительницей в зал суда. Обе Уизли заняли свои места в зале. А Гарри, все еще неуверенно чувствуя себя на ногах, подошел к своей тумбе и взглянул на Фаджа, который уже давно не скрывал своего недовольства, а также ненависти.  
- Что ж, продолжим заседание. Кто за то, чтобы оправдать мистера Поттера?  
В воздух поднялись руки судей…. Больше половины.  
- Кто зато, чтобы признать подсудимого виновным?  
Фардж скривился от результатов голосования, но сделать уже ничего не мог.  
- …Оправдан по всем пунктам.  
Как только произнесли оправдательный приговор, Дамблдор вывел Гарри из зала суда, игнорируя репортеров и наблюдателей. Вскоре они оказались в том же кабинете №11. Гарри устало сел на стул.

**Глава 5. Письмо.**

_**Все тайное становится явным. **_**/Закон разоблачения./ **

Сейчас события дня казались Гарри страшным сном. Он бы даже поверил в это, если бы не слабость из-за той непонятной аллергической реакции на Сыворотку Правды; да еще этих статей в газетенках (спрашивается: и когда только успели?).

_Гарри Поттер обвиняет…  
Виновность Гарри Поттера не доказана.  
Мальчик-Который-Выжил делает ужасающие заявления.  
Крах Министра Магии.  
Он оправдан!!!_

Суть во всех была одна и та же: репортеры описывали заседание суда, по-разному коверкая его слова. Ох, чего там только не было: и то, что Гарри якобы помог возродиться Темному Лорду; и то, что он якобы специально подстроил крах своих конкурентов, причем дошел до того, что привел одного из них к Тому-кого-Нельзя-Называть. Были и менее кричащие заявления, но не менее шокирующие: Мальчик-Который-Выжил стал сильнее самого Дамблдора, так как смог возродить с того света Темного Лорда. Впрочем, до такого вранья опускались только мелкие, желтые газетенки. В Пророке же была представлена более или менее правдивая статья.  
Это не могло вызывать ничего кроме раздражения. Статьи откровенно бесили Гарри. В них радовало только одно: магический мир, похоже, поверил в возрождение Вольдеморта.  
Да уж… тяжелый день. Как хотелось, чтобы он оказался сном. Но суровая реальность не позволяла даже на минуту поверить в это. Вчера… Дамблдор аппарировал вместе с Гарри прямо на площадь Гриммо 12, дом Сириуса.  
Встреча с крестным позволила ему немного отойти от событий, прошедших за последнюю неделю. Хотя Сириус долго проклинал всех «министерских шавок, которые ничего не умеют, кроме как просиживать штаны и брать взятки».  
Сириус… Он сильно изменился за последние несколько месяцев, что они не виделись. Постриг волосы, побрился, немного поправился. Щеки теперь не выглядели впалыми, лицо даже немного округлилось, ну, и, естественно, нормальная одежда. Теперь в нем нельзя уже было узнать узника Азкабана – просто усталый человек, перенесший долгую болезнь. Единственное, что напоминало о двенадцати годах заточения в тюрьме – глаза. В них до сих пор жил тот мертвецкий ужас, которым награждают дементоры своих заключенных.  
Но все же Сириус искренне радовался, когда Дамблдор привел в его дом Гарри, сообщив, что последний останется в доме до конца каникул. Такого счастья на лице крестного Гарри не видел ни разу. Мальчик и сам был очень рад такому повороту событий. Он очень хотел узнать о Блэке побольше, ведь до этого их общение нельзя было назвать полноценным. А тут такая возможность. Впрочем, сегодня им не удалось нормально пообщаться. Так, небольшие фразы, урывками.  
- Я и не знал, что у тебя такой дом, - сказал Гарри, когда у него сложилось первое впечатление о жилище Сириуса.  
Дом явно принадлежал Темному магу. Чего стоили только головы домовых эльфов, развешанные в коридорах. Везде присутствовали атрибуты принадлежности к факультету Слизерин: черно-серебристо-зеленые цвета материалов портьер, диванов и мягких стульев, мебель была из дорогого черного дерева, но, главное, конечно же – змеи. Где только их не было: и ножки стульев и столов, дверные ручки, отделка зеркал, каминов и много другого. От этого даже голова немного шла кругом.  
- Что же ты хочешь, Гарри – мои предки на протяжении столетий учились в Слизерине, а темных магов у нас больше половины, это точно. Это я такой ненормальный обесчестил семью и поступил в Гриффиндор. У этого дома есть только одно положительное качество – сильнейшая защита. Дамблдор еще и свою добавил, так что теперь мы в полной безопасности. Сейчас здесь еще ничего. А пору недель назад был просто тихий ужас. Дом ведь заброшенным стоял тринадцать лет. Слава Богу, Дамблдор приказал хогвартским эльфам здесь немного навести порядок, а что им летом в Хогвартсе делать, когда учеников нет? Теперь хоть жить можно.  
Гарри выделили большую комнату с отдельной ванной. Здесь было неплохо. Сочетание слизеринских атрибутов было умеренным. Вещи Гарри были уже доставлены и заботливо разложенными домовыми эльфами.  
«Да. Жить можно, говоря словами Сириуса», - так думал Гарри после своего ужасно длинного дня. После ванны стало лучше, но не намного. Усталость валила его с ног. Но даже этой его небольшой, наивной мечте не суждено было сейчас исполниться. В окно клювом постучала сова. Гарри, вздохнув, пошел открывать.  
«Кто же это мог быть? Может Рон или Гермиона?» Эта мысль придала ему сил. Возможность помириться с друзьями не покидала мыслей мальчика. Сейчас после суда он надеялся на возобновление их дружбы, как никогда раньше. Быть одному очень сложно. Человеку нужен кто-то, кто может поддержать его в самые трудные минуты своей жизни. Да, у него был Сириус. Но тот, по сути, был совершенно незнакомым человеком. Гарри не знал его так хорошо, как своих друзей, а Сириус - его. Рону же с Гермионой он мог довериться во всем.  
Гарри отвязал письмо от лапы совы и посмотрел на обратный адрес. Он, как ни странно, отсутствовал. «Странно…»

_Мистеру Гарри Поттеру_

Это было все. Обычные черные чернила. И ничего лишнего. Не было даже адреса.  
Гарри вскрыл письмо. Оно было очень тяжелое и толстое из-за бумаги отменного качества. Развернув его мистер Поттер погрузился в чтение.

_Мистер Поттер, не могу сказать, что это письмо мне очень хочется вам писать, но этого, на мой взгляд, требуют обстоятельства, которые сложились в последнее время.  
Вам, как никому другому, известно, что Темный Лорд возродился. Вы это видели лично, что не поддается моему сомнению. Именно это обстоятельство заставило меня написать вам. Будьте уверены, что в любое другое время я бы этого не сделал ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
_Что ж, перейдем к сути дела. Вы никогда не задавались себе вопросом: почему именно вас Темный Лорд хочет как можно

ыстрее убить? Ни Дамблдора, ни какого бы то ни было другого сильного волшебника (поверьте, есть и такие, которые не уступают в мощи директору Хогвартса), ни представителя власти, а именно вас. Что же в вас так привлекло его, что он тратить столько сил, времени и возможностей, чтобы добраться до вас. Зачем 31 октября 1981 года он пришел в Годрикову Лощину для уничтожения годовалого мальчишки. Ведь тогда он хотел убить именно вас, ваши родители его не интересовали. Да, конечно, они были сильными вол_шебниками, но для Темного Лорда с его могуществом это было лишь досадное недоразумение, которое разрешилось бы со временем. Так зачем? Вы задавали этот вопрос Дамблдору? Наверняка. Что же он вам ответил? Что угодно, но только не правду, которую должен был рассказать…. _  
_Дамблдор… Дамблдор… Это очень темная личность. Очень трудно понять, что он замышляет. А, поверьте мне, он делает это всегда. Тысячи планов складываются в его мозгу, как мозаика. Все они точно отработаны и отточены, в них нет изъяна. Учтены все моменты. Или почти все. В этом случае он немного переоценил свои силы. Когда волшебник долгое время не имеет себе равного вокруг, того с кем он мог бы посоревноваться, кто мог бы «заткнуть его за пояс», он начинает чувствовать себя умнейшим и неуязвимым. А когда еще к нему постоянно обращаются за советом лучшие маги страны, то результаты «печальны» - говоря его словами.  
Так вот вы, мистер Поттер, являетесь одним из его точно выверенных планов, которые он с такой успешностью воплощает в жизнь. Да, не удивляйтесь. Вся ваша жизнь планировалась Дамблдором сразу же после смерти ваших родителей и вашего чудесного выживания. Известно, что именно его инициативой было отправить вас к вашим родственникам. Тем более он знал, что в этой семье волшебников не жалуют. Но какой смысл был в этом? Спрятать вас от остатков Упивающихся Смертью? Абсурд. Любая волшебная семья могла с большим успехом усыновить вас и взять на себя эти обязанности. Вы задавались этим вопросом? Наверняка, нет. Работать умом вы никогда не любили. Что ж позвольте объяснить вам некоторые вещи.  
Пожалуй, начнем с того, что в доме ваших родственников вы постоянно находились под наблюдением. Да, все десять лет вашего проживания там до Хогвартса и каникулы отслеживались. Арабелла Фигг, соседка ваших родственников, на самом деле волшебница, в прошлом один из лучших Авроров министерства. Она стала жить на Тисовой улице практически одновременно с вами. Она же контролировала всплески вашей магической силы, которая выше чем у среднестатистического волшебника, поэтому здесь надо было быть особо осторожными. Могла сложиться очень неприятная ситуация, если бы вы произвели неподконтрольный магический взрыв. Во время ваших детских прогулок к вам посылались и другие волшебники. Что ж вы, наверное, не понимаете, как это относиться к вашему проживанию у Дурслей. Отвечу. Дамблдор посчитал, что, живя в других, более хороших условиях, в вас разовьются не те качества, которые положены истинному Гриффиндорцу. Вам ведь известно, что вы змееуст, а это прямая дорога в Слизерин, а если учитывать и другие ваши качества характера: целеустремленность и пренебрежение к всевозможным правилам, то. … Поверьте, Слизерин сам по себе неплохой факультет, но он пробуждает в своих студентах жажду власти. И если бы вы попали не на ТОТ факультет, то это бы разрушило планы, которые строит относительно вас профессор Дамблдор. Впрочем, об это несколько позже.  
Итак, вы живете у нелюбимых родственников, вам, мягко говоря, трудновато и вдруг неизвестный шлет вам письма, которые уничтожают ваши родственники. И снова чудо: приходит большой, но добрый Хагрид. Здесь начинается осуществление планов Дамблдора по вашему воспитанию и прохождению на НУЖНЫЙ факультет. Хагрид наверняка сообщает вам о том, какой же плохой факультет Слизерин, и что на нем учился убийца ваших родителей. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы внести то количество неприязни, которое необходимо для НЕпоступления туда. Это позволяет надеется на поступление на Гриффиндор, куда было изначально запланировано. Одновременно с этим Хагрид завоевывает ваше доверие. Скорее всего, как-то поставив на место ваших родственников. Что еще может желать мучимый долгими годами мальчишка?  
Далее. Известно, что в тот же день, когда вы покупали все необходимое к школе, Хагрид забирал сверток с философским камнем. Зачем делать это на ваших глазах? Неужели нельзя было выполнить это поручение вечером после похода по Косому переулку? Или отправить за ним кого-то другого, столь же надежного? Ответ только один: что бы привлечь ваше внимание. Ну, может быть еще и для получения вашего доверия к Хагриду и, соответственно, Дамблдору. Я уверен, что и Уизли появились на платформе в тоже время, что и вы. Рональд Уизли точно определяет ваше поступление на Гриффиндор. Что ж теперь Дамблдору можно об этом больше не беспокоиться – путь Темного Лорда вы не повторите. Гриффиндор не допустит.  
Начинается ваше обучение. Вы становитесь новой знаменитостью Хогвартса, здесь против вас выступает профессор Снейп, так сказать в противовес вашей известности. Это несложно, учитывая его «любовь» к вашему отцу. Последующие события во время вашего обучения проанализируйте сами. Всего я знать не могу, поэтому точно сказать сложно. Но в общем можно подчеркнуть: весь год Директор потихоньку подводит вас к тайне философского камня, а за тем и его защите. В ту ночь, когда философский камень пытался украсть Вольдеморт, Дамблдор никуда не уезжал, а незаметно следил за вами. Вы никогда не задумывались: почему проход до философского камня был защищен испытаниями, которые, по сути, мог пройти любой первокурсник, более или менее хорошо знакомый с курсом обучения. И вот вы побеждаете Вольдеморта, а Дамблдор приходит вовремя на помощь вам, нашему герою, чтобы доставить в больничное крыло. Как все прекрасно! Вы идете по нужному пути, с самого начала подготовляемый к будущим схваткам с Темным Лордом. У вас откладываются мысли: так и надо, так положено, я должен. Характер закаляется. Можно подвести итоги – сильные и слабые стороны: вы - умный, добрый, мужественный и терпеливый, умеете дружить, явно лидер, стремитесь защищать слабых, при этом достаточно замкнуты, мрачноваты, злопамятны, склонны к предубеждениям, склоены позволить предубеждениям влиять на ваши поступки. «Что ж, это пока неплохо, но будем дальше работать», - так, наверное, думал Дамблдор. Обмозгуйте другие годы вашего обучения, и вы поймете, что все они были спланированы. Конечно, даже Дамблдор не мог предполагать события вашего второго, третьего и четвертого года обучения, но там все строилось по ходу событий. Даже в некоторых случаях директор перегибал палку, но для него ваше обучение жизни было гораздо важнее, нежели защищенность других учеников. Но вот в июле события совсем вышли из-под контроля нашего директора – вы попали прямо к Темному Лорду. Но, похоже, ваше обучение не прошло даром: вы смогли выпутаться из подставленной ловушки.  
Что ж перейдем к главному вопросу: почему же Темный Лорд так хочет уничтожить, а Дамблдор делает из вас героя?  
Ответ: виновато пророчество. Спросите какое? А о нем знают лишь единицы. Я осведомлен о нем смутно, но общая суть мне известна: Темного Лорда сможете уничтожить только вы. Ну, или он вас.  
Дамблдор считает, что вам это пока рано говорить, но у меня другое мнение. Вым уже почти пятнадцать лет, этого достаточно для знания правды, которую от вас утаивают.  
Спросите: зачем я вам все это сообщаю? Скажем так: у меня к Темному Лорду есть свои личные претензии, я уже устал ждать их исполнения. А после его возрождения эти претензии только усилились. Я считаю, что вы должны знать правду, чтобы реально осознать всю величину проблемы вашей ситуации. Вы просто обязаны, как следует нести свою ношу. Поверьте, вам необходимо много знать, чтобы победить Темного Лорда. Удача не всегда будет вам сопутствовать. Однажды может произойти непоправимое и вы умрете. Умрете… подумайте над этим словом. Вы такой же простой смертный, как и остальные, это не смотря на весь ваш героизм.  
Вы вполне можете не верить всему вышенаписанному. Я только хочу вам сообщить, что Дамблдор – легилименист. Наверняка, вы не знаете, что это такое. Вы как и большинство других учеников НЕ УЧИТЕСЬ по настоящему, а просто пытаетесь перепрыгнуть через экзамены. Вы не понимаете, что знания, которые вам сейчас дают, помогут вам в жизни. Впрочем… Легилименист – это человек, который может извлекать чувства и воспоминания из чужого ума. Проще говоря, он может точно определить, о чем вы думаете в данный момент. Это еще одна возможность Дамблдора знать все, что вас касается. Темный Лорд также владеет этой наукой. Чтобы защищать свой разум существует окклюменция, но я даже не надеюсь, что вы приметесь изучать эту науку. Поэтому есть и другие способы защититься от чужого проникновения. В этом конверьте лежит амулет-камень. Это камень серпентина, в народе именуемого змеевиком, обработанный специальными зельями и заклинаниями. Он обладает особыми свойствами. Он может искажать ваши мысли, то есть пытающимся прочитать, что у вас в уме, будут предоставлены совершенно безвредные мысли, не имеющие никакого отношения к правде, и зависящие от образа мыслей легилиментста. Кроме того, он будет оповещать о вторжении. У него есть только одно неудобство: им может пользоваться только Змееуст. Носите его._

Письмо было без подписи – чего и стоило ожидать. Гарри еще долго сидел за столом и пытался вникнуть, понять, поверить, осознать всю суть. Воспоминания потоком шли через его голову, словно он был ситом.  
Маленькая речь Хагрида во время их первой встречи: «Ежели чего прятать, «Гринготтс» – самое надежное место на земле… ну, может, еще Хогвартс. Между прочим, мне в «Гринготтс» так и так надо было. Дамблдор велел. Школьные дела».  
«…Лучше Пуффендуй, чем Слизерин. Все те, кто потом плохими стали, они все из Слизерина были. Ты-Знаешь-Кто тоже оттуда».  
Миссис Уизли так вовремя показавшаяся на платформе:  
« - Здравствуй, милый, - радушно откликнулась та, - первый раз едешь в Хогвартс? Рон тоже новичок.  
- Да, - сказал Гарри, - и понимаете, я… понимаете… я не знаю, как…  
- Как попасть на платформу? – доброжелательно подсказала женщина, и Гарри кивнул. – Не волнуйся, - успокоила она, - тебе нужно просто идти прямо на барьер между платформами девять и десять. Не останавливайся и не бойся врезаться, это очень важно. Лучше всего сделай это с разбегу, если ты нервничаешь. Давай, иди сейчас, перед Роном».  
Газета недельной давности на столе у Хагрида о нападении на Гринготс. «Хагрид! – воскликнул Гарри. – Этот взлом в «Гринготтсе» случился в мой день рождения! Может быть, это происходило как раз тогда, когда мы там были!»  
Хагрид роняет имя Николаса Фламеля.  
Слова Дамблдора около зеркала: «Завтра Зеркало будет перенесено на новое место, и я прошу тебя, Гарри, больше не искать его. Если ты случайно наткнешься на него в будущем, ты знаешь, чего ждать».  
Свои собственные слова: «По-моему, он более или менее в курсе всего, что здесь происходит, понимаете? Видимо, он догадывался о том, что мы затеваем, но, вместо того, чтобы останавливать, решил нас кое-чему научить и пришел на помощь в нужный момент. Не думаю, чтобы это было случайностью – то, что он позволил мне узнать, как действует Зеркало. Кажется, он считал, что я вправе встретиться с Вольдемортом лицом к лицу, если смогу…»  
«Да, этот неизвестный прав. Да как Дамблдор мог так играть с его судьбой… Он просто использует меня для своих целей. А если я не хочу бороться. Впрочем, нет, хочу. Я хочу отомстить за своих родителей. Я имел право знать. Почему же он ничего не сказал мне об это пророчестве, после Турнира?..» Тут Гарри словно очнулся от того потрясения, которое он получил после прочтения письма. «Амулет в письме». Он взял конверт в руки и перевернул. Ему в руки упал плоский гладкий камушек. Он был зеленого цвета с вкраплением черного. Он был приятным и теплым на ощупь. Гарри даже показалось, что камушек стал ярче, как только он взял его в руки. Форма амулета была совершенно непонятна: вроде только что был круглым и вот уже идеальная геометрия нарушена, а в руках непонятная клякса. Гарри чувствовал, что камень обладает каким-то очарованием, которое привлекало к себе не хуже скрепки магнитом. В камне была заключена мощь, и Гарри это буквально ощущал всеми фибрами души. Но, как ни странно, чувства опасности не было, мальчику не было неприятно или противно. Камушек был нейтральным и заряжался положительной или отрицательной энергией от носителя. Сейчас, в руках Гарри Поттера, он подстроился под него.  
Через некоторое время Гарри все же решился его надеть, решив что это безопасно. Камень приятно грел кожу на месте соприкосновения.  
«Что ж, если это мне поможет защитить свои мысли, то я готов его носить. Надо будет поискать что-нибудь в библиотеке Блэков об этом амулетике, а заодно и об окклюменистах и легилименистах», – это были последние мысли мальчика, перед тем как он пошел спать.

**Глава 6. Каникулы в доме Блэков (часть 1).**

**О, каким будет завтрашний день… /Ария, «Дезертир»./ **

Утро, как всегда, вступало в свои владения медленно и неизбежно. Первые лучики солнца осветили восточную сторону дома. Обвитые плющом, старые, покрытые трещинами камни старинного замка, казалось, очнувшегося от своей тысячелетней дремоты. Огромный замок, неприступный и мрачный, уже не казался таким устрашающим, как мог показаться безлунной ночью. Впрочем, даже пугать по ночам прохожих ему было недозволенно: чары, скрывающие его существование от непосвященных, не давали такой возможности.  
Лучики восходящего солнца резво и весело прыгали по стене дома. Один из лучиков медленно, но верно подбирался к узкому, но высокому окну. Вот он уже крадется по большой кровати, приближаясь к лицу спящего мальчика.  
- М-м-м. Что же это? – Мистер Гарри Поттер медленно просыпался. Свет уже ярко слепил глаза, не давая возможности еще поваляться на кровати с закрытыми глазами.  
- Надо будет вечером не забыть закрыть шторы, а еще лучше - полог кровати. Время еще только около шести, а я уже на ногах. В кои-то веки можно поспать всласть, а тут такая неприятность, – бурчал себе под нос мальчик.  
Его взгляд упал на дорогой деревянный стол из красного дерева, на котором были вырезаны непонятные руны. Впрочем, Гарри сейчас мало волновали старинные столы – он, не отрываясь, смотрел на письмо. События вчерашнего дня всплывали в памяти мальчика, проносясь лентой старого немого кино. Суд… оправдание… дом Сириуса… письмо. Письмо лежавшее на столе. Рука быстро поднялась к груди и нащупала под пижамной рубашкой теплый камушек.  
« Дамблдор… он все эти года делал из меня оружие света.… Неужели он считает, что может творить чужие судьбы, править свою историю… Возможно, конечно, и может, но вот она правда, которая лучше лжи, да профессор… Стоп. Не будем делать поспешных выводов. Будем рассуждать логически, как говорит Гермиона. Если все в письме правда, то это еще не значит, что Дамблдор желал мне зла. Все-таки он всегда помогал мне. Ладно, посмотрим по обстановке, но больше становиться игрушкой в чужих руках я не собираюсь. Надо будет поговорить с Сириусом об этом, не задевая, впрочем, деталей. Будем надеяться, что он никому об этом не расскажет… Стоп, а от кого же было это письмо? Неизвестный не подписался. Кто же это мог быть? Наверняка, кто-то близкий Дамблдору. А может, он сам решил написать это письмо и посмотреть, что получится. Этот манипулятор еще и не такое может, судя по тону письма. Хотя нет, вряд ли…», - мысли Мальчика-Который-Выжил так и текли потоком. Прошло около получаса, когда он очнулся от своих раздумий и осмотрелся. Вчера они приехали поздно, и было слишком мало времени, чтобы рассмотреть обитель Блэков, да и Гарри был слишком усталым, чтобы удивляться или обращать на что-то внимание. Что ж, надо будет наверстать упущенное, тем более замок-то старинный – здесь должно быть много интересного. Для начала, например, спустимся в столовую. Правда, сперва нужно умыться.  
Гарри прошел в ванну. Вчера вечером он даже не обратил внимания на ее обстановку. Сказались события дня. Слишком уж много их было за один-единственный июльский день.  
Темно-серый мрамор облицовывал стены и пол. Ванна же…  
- Да уж зеленая ванна, что может быть лучше? Сразу понятно, на каком факультете учились декораторы этой комнаты. Правда, мне кажется, что декором это назвать сложно. Одни подсвечники в виде змей чего стоят. Нельзя что ли было выдумать что получше? – сарказм мальчика остался непонятым.  
- Да, что ты понимаешь в искусстве, глупый мальчишка. Лучше бы волосы причесал, - Гарри подпрыгнул на месте и обернулся, но ничего не увидел, кроме красивого, но такого же мрачного, как и все остальное в этом доме, зеркала.  
- Это вы сказали? – Гарри чувствовал себя немного неловко и глупо: разговаривать с зеркалом – кто бы мог подумать? Хотя, ведь тогда на третьем курсе в Дырявом Котле…  
- Я, я. Что уставился? Причешись, неряха, – зеркало видимо не отличалось тактом и вежливостью.  
Гарри вдруг вспомнил другое виденное им волшебное зеркало. То, правда, не разговаривало. Но зато показывало много интересного. Еиналеж... Оно тогда ему очень помогло. Может и это чем-нибудь будет полезно.  
- Извините, пожалуйста, меня за мое невежество. Жизнь, знаете ли, тяжелая, то схватки какие-нибудь, то сражения, то еще что-нибудь непредвиденное… - Гарри не смог удержать в себе порыва немного похамить. Ему просто необходимо было сорвать на ком-нибудь злость, накопившуюся за последнюю неделю. Зеркало не оправдало его ожиданий…  
- Понимаю, понимаю, молодой человек. Все хозяева этого дома были достойными потомками своих предков. Они всегда могли достичь победы в любой из схваток. А сейчас что? Мельчает поколение. Это поганое Министерство поназапрещало всего. Ну, где это видано, чтобы потомственным Темным магам запрещали продолжать свои традиции, совершенствоваться? Ужас какой-то. А последний из Блэков??? Тот вообще поступил в Гриффиндор. Где это видано, потомок НАШЕГО древнего рода!? Здесь все учились только в Слизерине!!!!!!! Ну, в крайнем случае допускался Когтевран… – зеркало сильно разошлось. Гарри вдруг подумал, что сейчас оно начнет какую-нибудь тираду на счет грязнокровок, которые недостойны учиться магии. Он незамедлительно об этом сообщил, все так же желая сорвать на ком-нибудь злость. Пусть уж лучше это будет зеркала, чем кто-нибудь из обитателей дома.  
- Хватит. Я не хочу слушать, как вы будете оскорблять маглорожденных волшебников.  
- Причем здесь они? Я, по-моему, рассказывало тебе о благородстве старинного рода Блэков? – Гарри был уверен, что зеркало недоуменно на него посмотрело. Хотя, опять же, откуда у зеркал глаза?  
- Ну, просто… э-э… чистокровные волшебники... они… - Гарри замялся, не находя слов.  
- ЧТО? Неужели ты думаешь, что мы угнетаем маглорожденных? Да ничего подобного. Род Блэков благороден. Он никогда не был против маглорожденных волшебников, хотя мы и намного выше их. Первые Блэки жили еще во времена великого Салазара Слизерина! А Рудольф Блэкс, вообще был его близким другом и во многом разделял его взгляды.  
- Да? А я всегда считал, что Слизерин был ярым противником маглокровных волшебников.  
- Запудрили вам этим мозги. Переврали всю историю. Сделали из Слизерина какого-то мучителя. Не правда это. Слизерин хотел, чтобы в Хогвартсе учились ТАЛАТЛИВЫЕ студенты, понимаешь, глупый мальчишка?  
- Нет, - честно ответил Гарри.  
- Да чему вас только в школе учат? Хотя о чем я говорю? Школа ведь и есть источник этих пошлых сплетен. Слушай, глупый мальчишка. Чем чистокровнее род, тем выше уровень его магических сил. Если ты чистокровный волшебник в десятом колене, то овладеть магией гораздо легче, чем будь ты маглокровным, следовательно, можно быстрее перейти на новый уровень знаний. Кровь многое помнит. Магию тем более – это же такая сила. Так вот, с каждым новым поколением магия в роду возрастает. Это приводит к появлению ОСОБЫХ способностей. Именно таких детей с особыми способностями и хотел учить Слизерин.  
- Что значит ОСОБЫЕ способности?  
- Ну, это сложно объяснить. Например, метаморфы или врожденные анимаги. Бывает, хоть и редко, рождаются маги со способностями творить заклинания без палочки. Некоторые могут лечить людей наложением рук, то есть, не используя никаких заклинаний или зелий, просто преобразовывая свою магию в целительные, животворящие потоки. Некоторые могут разговаривать с животными, не прилагая никаких усилий для изучения языка. Иногда это даже передается по наследству. Имеется много нюансов, сложно все и сразу рассказать такому глупому мальчишке, как ты.  
Гарри постарался не обращать внимания на «глупого мальчишку» - слишком уж увлекательным был разговор.  
- А как же сквибы?  
- Это сложно объяснить. Феномен еще не изучен, но существует теория. Видишь ли, истинно чистокровных магов осталось очень мало, а близкородственные браки, которые приходится им между собой заключать, вредны. Они приводят к вырождению, так как не происходит необходимого развития. Магии тоже надо развиваться, поверь мне. А если смешать воду из одного источника, в ней ничего изменится. А если эта вода будет долго стоять, то просто станет затхлой и испортится, станет непригодной для питья. С магией так же.  
- Но тогда получается замкнутый круг.  
- Верно. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему Слизерин не мог плохо относиться к маглорожденным? Нельзя сказать, что он их сильно любил, так как сам был чистокровным, но он понимал суть вещей. И, поверь мне, глупцом не был. Чистокровным магам, чтобы не выродиться, приходится заключать неравные браки. Правда, они предпочитают выбирать линии, в которых были волшебники, как минимум до седьмого колена, чтобы не разбавлять сильно кровь.  
- Бред, это все, по-моему. Какая разница? Волшебник, он волшебник и есть.  
- Да, что ты понимаешь, глупый мальчишка.  
Гарри ужасно надоело такое к себе обращение, злость, притупившаяся разговором, вернулась с новой силой.  
- Да, может, я ничего и не понимаю. Только и ты мне, такому глупому, объясни: почему же две сестры Блэка из вашего благородного рода сейчас поддерживают Вольдеморта, который просто помешан на чистоте крови, почему же они так ненавидят маглорожденных и уничтожают их? Само же только что распиналось про «не ненавидим».  
Гарри почувствовал себя некомфортно. Он очень пожалел, что сказал эти слова. Зеркало как-то сразу погрустнело, хотя как могло зеркало выражать свои чувства? Но, тем не менее, даже серебро оправы потускнело.  
- Не по тому пути они пошли. Развратили девочек в этой школе. Знаешь, в наше время очень тяжело быть слизеринцем. Предрассудки отрицательно влияют на весь факультет. Когда тебя изначально считают недостойным общения, так как ты учишься на том же факультете, что и множество Темных магов, то это накладывает свой отпечаток. Слизеринцы, они… понимаешь, они просто немного больше амбициозны, нежели ученики других факультетов. Их прельщает власть. Не всех, конечно, но многих. А когда ты не можешь добиться исполнения с помощью дружбы, как это делают на других факультетах, то приходиться использовать другие, более темные и не всегда честные методы. А если еще попасть в дурную компанию и учитывая некоторую страсть к противоречивости и неподчинению правилом, присущую Слизерину, то тогда и получается…  
Они погрузились в долгое молчанье. Гарри остро чувствовал вину за то, что сказал, как всегда повинуюсь первому порыву. «Надо учиться контролировать себя, так дело не пойдет».  
- Извините, - наконец, сказал он. – Я не хотел вас обидеть.  
- Ничего страшного, мальчишка, это реальность. Знаешь, а ведь девочки, если бы захотели, могли бы воспротивиться действительности. Ведь брат последнего из Блэков тоже сначала поддерживал этого Темного волшебника, но смог образумиться и понять. Правда, было уже слишком поздно, Темный Лорд его убил за предательство. Но ведь, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Верно. А одна из сестер последнего из Блэков, вообще пошла против своего рода, сбежала с каким-то маглом. Впрочем, она достойно продолжила свой род. Мне известно, что у нее прекрасная дочь…  
Зеркало снова замолчало. А Гарри решился сказать:  
- Так может лучше, что Сириус учился в Гриффиндоре, меньше соблазнов?  
- Да, что ты себе позволяешь, глупый мальчишка? Это недостойно Блэка. Они всегда учились в Слизерине. Это такая же традиция, как и изучение ими Темной магии. Что значит «меньше соблазнов»? Если Блэк не может совладать со своими инстинктами ради своего рода, то он его просто недостоин. И вообще ты собираешься сегодня причесаться?  
«Ну, вот снова-здорово». Гарри демонстративно взял расческу и провел по волосам.  
- Ну как? – ехидство прозвучавшее в вопросе зеркало проигнорировало.  
- Сразу видно, неумеха и неряха, даже волосы причесать нормально не может.  
- Вы что не поняли, что причесать их невозможно. Стрижка тоже не помогает – волосы почти сразу отрастают вновь. Тетя даже однажды стригла меня на лысо, но на следующее утро они снова торчали во все стороны. Извини, но ничего поделать я с этим не могу – наследственность.  
- Сразу чувствуется ограниченность твоего ума, глупый мальчишка. Раз гора не идет к Магомеду, то почему Магомед не пойдет к горе? А отрастить волосы и укладывать их в пучок нельзя что ли, уж тогда они точно не смогут «торчать во все стороны»?  
- Извините.  
«Что-то я уж очень много извиняюсь перед этим зеркалом».  
- Как-то не догадался. В любом случае придется ждать, пока они отрастут. Придется тебе потерпеть меня в таком виде.  
- Ну, уж нет. Мне изначально положено было быть хранителем опрятности в этом доме. Никто из жильцов этого дома не смеет ходить по нему растрепанным и неопрятным. Я этого не потерплю.  
- Ну и что же вы сделаете? – сарказму в голосе мальчика мог бы позавидовать сам профессор Снейп…  
Жаль только, не долго было ему жить: зеркало вдруг засветилось странным бледно-желтым светом. Свет появился из центра и начал расходиться к краям. Гарри захотел уйти из комнаты, но… Свет собрался в шар и, резко переместившись, окутал голову мальчика. Гарри отшатнулся, но свет последовал за ним, не давая вырваться из своего плена.  
- Что вы делаете? – зеркало хранило гордое молчание.  
Впрочем, мальчика это уже не волновало – он вдруг почувствовал жуткий зуд у корней волос: волосы стали расти с невообразимой скоростью. Уже через несколько секунд они достигали плеч, еще немного и их длина доходит до лопаток…  
Действие прекратилось также быстро, как и началось.  
Гарри с ужасом посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на него смотрел худощавый подросток с длинными темными волосами и ошарашенным, немного безумным взглядом. Прошло больше пяти минут, прежде чем его мысли приобрели четкую направленность. «Что это зеркало сделало со мной? Нет, получилось, конечно, ничего, но…» .Действительно, став длиннее, волосы уже не торчали во все стороны. Их тяжесть этого просто не позволяла, они крупными волнами спадали до ключиц. Правда, сочетание таких «благородных волос» и старых очков было несколько комично.  
- Да, очки тебе придется поменять на другие. Эти просто жуть. Ты, наверное, взял старые консервные банки и вставил в них донышки бутылок.  
- Слушай, твой экстравагантно-черный юмор я терпеть не собираюсь, и что-то менять также, а волосы я сейчас подстригу, - Гарри как-то незаметно для себя перешел с зеркалом на «ты».  
- Ничего не получится, по крайней мере, пока ты живешь в этом доме. Я проделаю эту процедуру снова. А если ты не сменишь очки до завтра, я их просто растворю, будешь вообще без них ходить. Кстати, одежды это тоже касается. Что на тебе за обноски? В доме Блэков это недопустимо!!!  
Гарри уже понял, что переспорить зеркало ему не удастся, но его фраза относительно одежды и очков сильно его встревожила. «Спущусь, поговорю с Сириусом», - подумал мальчик. – « С Еиналеж было проще». Тут его голову посетила интересная мысль.  
- Зеркало, ты, наверное, очень древнее. А у тебя есть имя? Представишься?  
Гарри был уверен, что зеркало посмотрело на него с большим удивлением.  
- А ты, кажется, небезнадежен, мальчишка. Ты умнее, чем кажешься. Но я почти сразу почувствовало в тебе что-то такое достойное моего внимания. Мое имя Neatness. – гордость, с которой это было сказано, позабавила мальчика, но он не подал вида.  
- Приятно познакомиться. Гарри Джеймс Поттер, - с не меньшей гордостью произнес он.  
Знакомство состоялось. Гарри наконец умылся: ведь за этим он сюда зашел.  
Войдя в комнату, он бросил взгляд на часы. «Да-а, кажется, завтрак я уже пропустил, а до обеда еще очень далеко». Желудок между тем неустанно напоминал о себе. Гарри вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.  
«Так, кажется, я вчера поднимался наверх по центральной широкой лестнице. И если я хоть что-то понимаю в замках, то на первом этаже должна быть столовая и кухня». Поскольку его комната находилась на самом последнем этаже, то спускаться пришлось долго. Впрочем, долгим ему это небольшое путешествие не показалось, поскольку он наверстывал упущенное вчера – разглядывал дом Сириуса. То, что это был дом Темных магов, он понял еще вчера. Но это не мешало ему быть красивым. Конечно, сочетание черно-серебристо-зеленых тонов было немного раздражающим, но их использование не было нагроможденным, все сделано в меру и уместно. Вдоль стен висели портреты – видимо всех Блэков, но только по главной центральной лестнице. (Гарри не удержался и на одном из пролетов свернул в темный коридор, правда, далеко заходить не стал). Опять же эти змеи: где только их не было. И перила, и светильники, и окна были украшены этими пресмыкающимися. Радовало, что в этом доме любили не только их. Еще было множество гобеленов. Почитали здесь так же драконов: большинство витражей было посвящено этим благородным животным. Причем, нигде Гарри не увидел картины, на которой изображена схватка с драконом. Они либо парили в гордом одиночеств, либо летали с мужчиной или женщиной на спине.  
- Да, здесь бы не помешала экскурсия…  
- Я устрою ее тебе в любое удобное время.  
Гарри посмотрел в сторону, откуда доносился голос крестного.  
- Сириус. Доброе утро…э-э… точнее день.  
- А ты, оказывается, любитель поспать. А что с твоими волосами?  
- Ничего подобного, я проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. А про волосы даже не спрашивай. Что это за сумасшедшее зеркало в ванной? Между прочим, это оно и натворило: не понравилась ему, видите ли «моя фирменная прическа». А еще оно обещало, что как-то растворит мою одежду и очки, по той же причине. – Тут мальчик заметил, что крестный смотрит на него непонятным взглядом. – Сириус?  
- Он-н-о с тобой разговаривало?  
- Ну, да. Сразу сообщило о моей «неряшливости», - о том, что зеркало рассказало ему еще очень много интересного, Гарри решил умолчать.  
- Не может быть… - удивление, граничащее с недоверием, сквозило в голосе Сириуса.  
- Я правду говорю, поверь мне.  
- А-а... Гарри, а что это мы стоим на лестнице? Пойдем в столовую, ты, наверное, голоден. – Сириус повернулся и стал спускаться вниз. Мальчик последовал за ним.  
- Сириус, что это значит? Не уходи от ответа. Что не так с этим зеркалом?  
Сириус остановился и посмотрел на мальчика, долго и внимательно. Потом вздохнул и начал говорить:  
- Понимаешь, Гарри, это зеркало очень старинное. Оно существует в этом доме чуть ли с первого его дня. Есть даже легенда, что его подарил моему предку, Рудольфо Блэксу, тогда наша фамилия звучала так, сам Салазар Слизерин. И я этому, как ни странно, верю. Простому волшебнику не вложить в него столько магических сил, да и вообще это очень сложные чары. Так вот, оно считает ниже своего достоинства общаться с кем-то, кто не принадлежит роду Блэков. Вообще-то они даже не должны его видеть. – Сириус замолчал.  
- Ну, может все, потому что я твой крестник?  
Сириус рассмеялся.  
- Вряд ли. Оно считало меня недостойным рода Блэков, так как я не последовал древнейшей традиции Блэков - поступил в Гриффиндор. Со мной оно даже не разговаривало, только иногда делало мне замечания. Видишь ли, оно не терпит неряшливости во всем, что касается рода Блэков. Мы должны быть идеальны во всем.  
Они немного помолчали.  
- И что мне теперь делать?  
- Тебе остается только согласиться с ним – эту магию нельзя никак блокировать. Впрочем, ничего страшного в ней нет. Зеркало не несет в себе никакой Темной магии. Оно не может причинить физический вред ни одному из обитателей дома. Максимум оно может поставить тебя в неловкое положение.  
- Но завтра оно обещало растворить мою одежду и очки!!  
- Придется сегодня купить тебе все новое. Вызову сегодня Люпина – он с тобой съездит. Так все, пошли на поздний завтрак или ранний обед, - Сириус быстро сменил эту тему.  
Но Гарри мучил один вопрос. Он решил задать его прямо сейчас.  
- Сириус, пожалуйста, не говори об этом профессору Дамблдору. – Гарри бросил умоляющий взгляд на крестного.  
Сириус удивленно посмотрел на него.  
- Почему, Гарри. Мне, кажется, что он должен это знать. Все, по меньшей мере, очень странно.  
- Сириус, ну, пожалуйста. Мне и так прохода не дают: то одно, то другое. А сейчас еще и это.  
- Не знаю, Гарри…  
- Ты мне крестный или нет? - Гарри решил пойти на крайнюю меру.  
- Хорошо, Гарри, я тебе обещаю, что ничего не скажу директору. Хотя я и не понимаю, почему ты к этому так отнесся.

День быстро пролетел. Сначала они позавтракали, потом Сириус связался с Люпином и объяснил ему насущную проблему Гарри. Почти всю вторую половину дня они провели, опустошая магазины с одеждой. Гарри постоянно краснел, сильно смущаясь. Он просил профессора Люпина (так он называл его по старой памяти) остановиться или покупать менее дорогую одежду, тем более, что все делалось на деньги Сириуса.  
- Гарри, перестань. Поверь мне, я несколько раз был в доме у Блэков, когда еще учился в Хогвартсе, и видел, что может сотворить это зеркало. Тогда оно «опекало» брата Сириуса – Регулуса. Он казался ему более достойным. Конечно, я его не видел, но зато его действия были мне доступны. Однажды, Регулус надел новую модную мантию и вышел в ней к ужину, но зеркалу, как мне потом рассказал Сириус, она показалась слишком уж плебейской. Тогда оно просто оставило Регулуса в одном нижнем белье.  
- Нет, это не может быть правдой. Неужели оно и со мной может такое проделать?  
- Я думаю, что да, так что не спорь со мной. Кстати, по-моему, оно даже может спокойно перемещаться по дому.  
- Нет, - Гарри выдавил мучительный вопль. – Оно же меня совсем доконает.  
Остатки дня Гарри провел гораздо лучше – Сириус сделал для него обещанную экскурсию. Оказалось, что замку действительно около тысячи лет.  
- Значит, он одного возраста с Хогвартсом.  
- Да, Гарри, это действительно так. Мои предки этим очень гордятся. Хотя не весь дом настолько старый. Левое и правое крылья построили на три сотни лет позже. Так же парк и площадку для квиддича…  
- ЧТО? Здесь есть площадка для квиддича? Но как же? Мы ведь чуть ли не в центре Лондона. Это невозможно.  
- Гарри, это немного не так. Действительно, один из выходов ведет прямо на площадь Гриммо 12, но это особые древние чары, наложенные одним из моих предков. Ты сам подумай, как такой замок мог расположиться на довольно узкой улочке – Здесь даже магия не поможет. Сейчас мы находимся очень далеко от Лондона, в поместье Блэков, а вокруг нас много акров плодородной земли Блэков, - последние слова были сказаны с явным сарказмом.  
Сириус рассказал, что изначально его предки очень уважали драконов за их силу, мощь.  
- Даже на нашем гербе золотистый дальневосточный дракон. Есть легенда, что один из моих предков – Гай Блэк – ездил в Индию и там спас жизнь принцессы Ямал, за что ее отец подарил ему яйцо дракона. Вернувшись, Гай взрастил того дракона и поместил его изображение на наш герб. С того времени наше семейство занималось благородным искусством разведения драконов. Вот только… только после смерти родителей и брата, а также моего заключения эта традиция прервалась… - Сириус бросил грустный взгляд на окно, освещенное красным светом заходящего солнца.  
Гарри почувствовал горечь крестного и решил, что на сегодня хватит. Они разошлись по своим комнатам.

Утром Гарри проснулся из-за того же солнечного света. Простонав, он открыл глаза и… шарахнулся в сторону: перед ним висело то самое зеркало.  
- Доброе утро, мальчишка.  
- Доброе утро, Neatness, - вежливо произнес мальчик, немного сдавленным голосом.  
- Что ж, хорошие манеры тебе, видимо, привили-таки. Это хорошо. Теперь я буду работать с твоим имиджем, так сейчас это называется.  
Гарри простонал.  
- Вставай-вставай. Иди, умывайся, – зеркало снова засветилось тем же светом.  
- Что вы делаете? - Гарри снова перешел на «вы». Все-таки зеркало старше его раз в пятьдесят.  
- Растворяю твое барахло. Иди, умывайся.  
После утренних процедур и душа, настроение Гарри заметно улучшилось, но, выйдя из ванны, он снова наткнулся на свое несчастье.  
- Так я уже решило, что ты сегодня оденешь. Все лежит на твоей кровати. Вечером мы начнем обучение.  
- Какое-такое обучение?  
- По привитию вкуса и хороших манер. Думаешь, будешь жить в этом доме и не уважать его традиции? Зря надеешься!  
- И что вы ко мне пристали. Сириус сказал, что я вас вообще не должен видеть!  
- Не знаю что, но что-то меня к тебе притягивает. Радуйся – у тебя самый лучший инструктор в Англии. Одевайся.  
Гарри бросил взгляд на одежду. Черную шелковую мантию еще стерпеть можно, но вот рубашка и брюки того же цвета – это уж слишком.  
- Что это за траур? Не стану я этого одевать. Я стану похож на Снейпа!!!  
- Снейпы – древний благородный род. Тебе есть, что у них перенять. Радуйся, что тебе не придется надевать галстук, поскольку ты дома, а не на официальных торжествах этим можно пренебречь.  
Гарри вздохнул, но, вспомнив рассказ Люпина, оделся. Решив, что это все, он пошел к выходу.  
- Интересно, и куда это ты собрался? – ехидно спросило зеркало.  
- На завтрак.  
- Ты, что собираешься идти лохматым – собери волосы и поменяй свои глупые очки.  
- Между прочим, Снейп всегда ходит с распущенными…  
- Я не сказало, что ты должен во всем его копировать. У него есть чему поучиться…  
Переспорить зеркало не удалось. Выполнив его указания Гарри, наконец, смог спуститься на завтрак.  
К удивлению мальчика там уже было несколько людей. Он поздоровался с ними.  
- Доброе утро, Гарри. Знакомься, Нимфадора Тонкс (молодая девушка с якро-фиолетовыми волосами приветливо улыбнулась ему), Дедалус Дингл (его Гарри уже встречал несколько раз в своей жизни), Эммелина Вэнс (женщина непонятного возраста кивнула ему), ну Ремуса ты уже давно знаешь. А это, - Сириус указал на мальчика, - мой знаменитый крестник Гарри Поттер.  
Гарри немного скованно улыбнулся. Даже за долгие года он не смог преодолеть своей неприязни к подобным ситуациям. Решив, что на этом официальная часть его представления закончилась, он сел завтракать.  
- Сириус, в какую честь ты решил устроить компанейский завтрак?  
- А в честь увольнения Фаджа, - Сириус хохотнул.  
- Понятно твое хорошее настроение. А за что его оправили в отставку?  
- Ну, люди не смогли понять суда над Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. А учитывая возрождение Темного Лорда... В общем, его отправили в отставку.  
- А кто сейчас новый Министр?  
- Кингсли Бруствер, он из наших, из Ордена, - гордо сказала Нимфадора Тонкс.  
- Из какого Ордена? – спросил Гарри и заметил, как некоторые бросили на девушку укоризненный взгляд.  
- Да так, никакого. Давайте завтракать, - уже менее жизнерадостно сказал Сириус. Но Гарри продолжал сверлить его взглядом. Сириус вздохнул и сказал:  
- Извини, Гарри, но тебе нельзя этого знать, – Сириус посмотрел на него виноватым взглядом.  
«Ладно, спрошу потом, без свидетелей», - решил мальчик.  
Завтрак прошел за вежливым разговором.

Две недели пролетели незаметно.  
Гарри постоянно общался с Сириусом (правда, об Ордене Феникса, он смог узнать немного), который рассказал много интересного о родителях мальчика, слушал наставления зеркала, играл в квиддич, делал домашние задания на лето. Несколько раз он встречал представителей Ордена, как оказалось здесь, в доме, находится его штаб-квартира, а глава у них Дамблдор.  
К профессору Гарри питал самые противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны он понимал необходимость действий директора, но с другой он был против такого использования себя и считал, что уже вправе знать правду. «Значит, сражаться с Василисками мне можно, а знать о пророчестве нельзя?» - в который раз он задавался этим вопросом. Еще одной проблемой стал отправитель странного письма, которое сейчас лежало в кармане мантии невидимки. Несколько раз Гарри чувствовал, как нагревается его талисман – признак того, что кто-то пытался прочитать его мысли и настроения. Гарри очень надеялся, что амулетик работает правильно. В библиотеке Блэков он нашел книгу «Сила камней», в которой прочитал много интересного, особенно ему понравилась одна легенда:  
«В Древнем Египте каждому знатному человеку жену специально выбирали и готовили к вступлению в брак. Руфь была дочерью одного благородного жреца и уже в детском возрасте поражала всех своей красотой и музыкальными способностями. Когда ей исполнилось шесть лет, к власти пришел фараон Экнатон. И Руфь стали готовить фараону в жены. Став взрослой, Руфь расцвела как сказочный цветок. Экнатон влюбился в нее без памяти, забыл свои прежние забавы и политические дела. Став женой Экнатона, Руфь практически все время проводила с ним, помогала в решении государственных дел. А когда фараон отдыхал, его любящая жена отправлялась в горы, где велась добыча камней. Египетская красавица сама выбирала камни, чтобы ювелиры сделали из них божественное украшение для ее любимого. На сбор коллекции камней, достойных великого фараона, Руфь потратила около десяти лет. Она почти каждый вечер перебирала свою коллекцию, любовалась бриллиантами, ониксами, нефритами, которые играли всеми красками радуги в ее ладонях, завораживая взгляд. Она смотрела на них и думала о своей любви. Но враги отравили фараона. Он занемог и, несмотря на все старания жрецов, пытающихся исцелить его, чувствовал себя все хуже. Руфь не отходила от постели возлюбленного, она была в отчаянии. Неожиданно ей в голову пришла спасительная мысль: мудрая жена решила как можно скорее сделать украшения из камней для Экнатона. Ювелиры работали без отдыха и за короткое время изготовили украшение, переливающееся дивными красками. Руфь надела это украшение на шею своего любимого и обратилась с молитвой к богу любви. С того момента, судя по легенде, началось медленное выздоровление Экнатона. Таким чудодейственным образом повлияли на его здоровье камни, собранные искренне любящим и добрым человеком».  
Книга содержала множество других интересных деталей и моментов, например, но узнал, что его камень-талисман согласно гороскопу – изумруд, который также не был обделен легендами:  
«ИЗУМРУД прекрасен своим холодным зеленым цветом. Он прозрачен и чист. Чем меньше примесей в «сердце» камня, тем сильнее возможности его магического воздействия. По мнению ученых, которые его исследовали, он еще не развил свои магические возможности окончательно. В земных глубинах все еще происходят процессы, которые улучшают свойства изумруда. Вероятно, что через 400-600 лет он по своим ценным свойствам будет равен самым дорогим камням.  
Первые сведения о нем найдены в рукописях древних египтян. Там он упоминался как камень таинственной Изиды. Изида - супруга египетского фараона Осириса, который после смерти стал богом загробного мира. По легенде, он встречал души умерших в своем загробном царстве и определял их дальнейшую судьбу. На одну чашу весов он клал душу человека, на другую - пушинку. По его мнению, душа честного человека должна быть легче пушинки. Изида, верная супруга Осириса, следила за тем, чтобы такая «проверка» происходила без обмана. Известно, что глаза этой богини были зеленого цвета. Возможно, именно поэтому она так полюбила и зеленые драгоценные камни. Она украсила ими свои одежды и венец. А народная молва назвала чудесный зеленый камень изумрудом в честь этой богини.  
С тех пор считается, что он хранит ото лжи и обмана, от супружеской неверности. Если эти пороки свойственны его владельцу, то камень расколется, перестав служить своему господину. Его не могут носить те, кто водит дружбу с приворотами».  
Если раньше мальчик не особо интересовался этим, то теперь его это увлекло. Сириус даже как-то пошутил, что тот ведет себя по-девчоночьи. Но мальчик решил, что когда-нибудь обязательно купит себе изумруд.  
Но вот о серпентине он узнал немного. «Среди камней-оберегов достойное признание получил ЗМЕЕВИК (серпентин). Поверхность его - светло-зеленая с желтоватым оттенком или оливково-зеленая. Своеобразный узор составляют прожилки черного или темно-коричневого цвета, похожие на клубок змей, отсюда и название этого камня. Но, не смотря на столь мрачное впечатление, он обладает огромной защитной силой. Оберегает от скоропалительных, необдуманных поступков, Лжи и коварства. Человек, который никогда не расстается с оберегом-змеевиком, наделен мудростью и предприимчивостью. Этот камень может стать талисманом изобретательных, ищущих людей». Но о тех способностях камня, которые упоминал неизвестный, он не смог найти ничего.  
Зато он нашел много литературы по окклюменистам и легилименистам. Прочитав, эти книги Гарри решил овладеть этой наукой, начав заниматься. Однако изучить эту науку не удавалось многим сильным магам, а что говорить о мальчишке четырнадцати лет. Зато Гарри стал отлично знать теорию по этому вопросу.  
Все было бы хорошо, но… Как всегда есть одно «но». Гарри очень скучал по друзьям. Он снова попробовал им написать, но ответов не получил.  
Приближался его день рождения, однако радоваться мальчик не спешил. А вот Сириус решил сделать мальчику подарок - устроить самый лучший день рождения в его жизни.

**Глава 7. Каникулы в доме Блэков (часть 2).**

**Ну вот и наступил твой день рождения,  
Друзья поздравить вместе собрались… /«Твой день рождения», Чумаков/**

- Да, что же это такое? Мне уже надоели ваши темные вкусы. Ну, почему я должен носить только черное? – возмущение и отчаяние, сквозившие в голосе мальчика, не могли оставить равнодушным никого. Ну-у, почти никого, хотя опять же старинное серебряное зеркало было скорее не «никого», а «ничего».  
- Не надо строить из себя мученика. Вчера на тебе была зеленая рубашка. – Гарри мог даже под Сывороткой Правды утверждать, что зеркало Neatness специально издевалось над ним, памятуя его невежливое отношение в их первую встречу.  
- Почему я не могу надеть ее сегодня снова?  
- По-моему мы еще на первом нашем уроке говорили, что нельзя носить одно и тоже два дня подряд.  
- Да, кто это заметит!!!  
- Если ты, глупый мальчишка, не можешь понять всех тонкостей благородного искусства вести себя, как положено по этикету, то это еще не значит, что остальные такие же. И, вообще, что значит, «кто это заметит», а я?  
У Гарри так и вертелось на языке сказать, что зеркало не «кто», а «что». Но он решил этого не делать. Раздражать его было себе дороже. Зеркало могло многое. А позавчера, когда он одел, что хотел, а не то, что ему посоветовало зеркало, оно вообще заперло мальчика в комнате на весь день. «В конце концов, а кто меня здесь кроме Сириуса видит? А ему все равно, во что я одет – да хоть в одном нижнем белье. Я ведь у него любимый и единственный крестник».  
Ссоры с зеркалом были скорее необходимым атрибутом каждого утра. Это переросло скорее уже в традицию. Как ни странно, Гарри чувствовал, что зеркало искренне его полюбило, несмотря на «отвратительные вкусы». Да и сам Гарри частенько думал, что когда вернется в Хогвартс, то будет по нему сильно скучать.  
- Да и еще, после завтрака пойдем в рабочий кабинет.  
- Это еще зачем? Опять что-то учить?  
- Нет. Как я понимаю, у тебя через несколько дней день рождения. Будешь, как положено, писать пригласительные.  
- Какие пригласительные? – Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Neatness.  
- На свой день рождения. Или ты будешь придерживаться этого плебейского принципа: «Кто хочет, тот сам придет»?  
- Э-э-э. я не знаю. Я еще ни разу не отмечал своего дня рождения в компании. – Мальчик ответил зеркалу растерянным взглядом.  
- Ну-ну, дожил почти до пятнадцати лет и ни разу. В любом случае, надо же когда-нибудь начинать. Так что не задерживайся.

- Я понимаю, что у тебя совершенно нет опыта в таком важном деле, как составлять приглашения на торжества. Ну, если быть честным, то этим должны заниматься женщины рода, но так как таковых на данный момент у нас нет, то тебе придется выполнить это обязательство. С чего ты думаешь начать?  
- Э-э…ну, может быть с того, кого я вообще хочу пригласить?  
- Все верно, но, кроме того, ты должен так же составить список тех, кто просто обязан присутствовать на празднике: благородные рода, влиятельные полити…  
- Стоп-стоп-стоп, – Гарри невежливо прервал поток слов зеркала. - Я не собираюсь приглашать кого-то там, кто придет на праздник только из-за моей известности или потому, что так положено по этикету. Сидеть весь вечер и смотреть на постные лица и фальшивые улыбки я не собираюсь. И даже ты своими угрозами меня не переубедишь. Если так будет, я вообще не выйду к празднику.  
- Никакого уважения к традициям. Да что ты понимаешь в благородном искусстве…  
- У тебя все «благородное». А эта традиция мне совершенно не подходит. Если ты помнишь, то я Поттер, а не Блэк!! И вообще, чего я тебя слушаю, как будто своей головы на плечах нет.  
- Хорошо. Будь, по-твоему.  
Гарри так и застыл. Это был первый раз, когда принципиальное зеркало с ним согласилось. Невероятно.  
В итоге списки были составлены, штампованный текст общими усилиями набросан. Теперь перед Гарри лежала небольшая стопка писем, текст которых был впрочем, одинаков.

Уважаемый мистер/миссис/мисс/семья _____!  
Рад пригласить вас на торжество по случаю моего пятнадцатилетия, которое состоится 31июля сего года.  
Начало в пятнадцать часов.  
Искренне ваш, Гарри Дж. Поттер.

Официоз письма казался Гарри высокомерным, но разве этому «несчастью» можно что-то возразить.  
- Здесь ты меня не переспоришь. Такой стиль принят у всех чистокровных волшебников современности.  
- Вообще-то, я не чистокровный, если ты заметило.  
- Как нечистокровный? Я чувствую в тебе неплохие задатки.  
- Моя мать была маглорожденной.  
- Не может быть. Это невозможно, невероятно. Ты в этом уверен?  
- Да, - Гарри все с большим удивлением смотрел на зеркало, которое, казалось, было настолько шокировано, что, если б у него были глаза, то они уже давно находились бы на лбу. – А что не так?  
- Извини, мальчик, но ты не можешь быть нечистокровным, я в этом уверено… - зеркало продолжало бурчать, но теперь уже тише, а затем вообще исчезло из комнаты, оставив Гарри наедине со своими мыслями. «Интересно, чтобы все это значило? А впрочем, все равно, похоже, это зеркало окончательно тронулось умом».  
Мальчик решил оставить эти размышления на более благоприятное время. Сейчас ему надо было отправить приглашения. «Только вот зачем это делать, если я собираюсь пригласить человек восемь, из которых большая часть – одна семья».

В день своего пятнадцатилетия Гарри проснулся очень рано. Еще только-только на горизонте появилось холодноватое утреннее сияние первых лучиков солнца. Он подошел к окну, шторы которого были, как всегда, открыты, хотя Гарри точно помнил, что вчера он их задергивал. «Странно. Похоже, кто-то все время открывает окно, чтобы я просыпался вовремя. У меня даже есть большие подозрения кто это».  
Мальчик смотрел на восходящее солнце, его мысли блуждали где-то далеко от этой комнаты, этого солнца, вообще, от дома. Странно, но Гарри думал о том, что это самый необычный его день рождения: впервые в жизни он смог праздновать не наедине с самим собой, а вместе с друзьями, но те поссорились с ним и вряд ли захотели бы приехать, хотя Гарри и послал им приглашения. «А чего это я тут раскисаю. Не хотят со мной дружить, ну и не надо, Назвать меня предателем! Кто бы говорил. Сами чуть что, так сразу в кусты. А еще гриффиндорцы! Не больно-то и хотелось». Каждая такая мысль болью отражалась в его сердце, но мальчик старался себя обмануть и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, что все нормально. Но это у него плохо получалось. Тупая боль оставалась, не собиралась никуда уходить.  
- Так… уже проснулся, хорошо.  
Гарри, вздрогнув, обернулся: ну, кто же еще мог обладать таким саркастично-горделивым голосом, кроме его ежедневного несчастья?  
- Проснулся, проснулся. Слушай, а это ты постоянно открываешь шторы окна?  
- Что? Ничего не знаю. Утро доброе.  
- Доброе утро, Neatness. – Все-таки две недели образования не прошли даром. Теперь Гарри знал кучу всяческих нюансов этикета и политеса, о которых раньше даже и не догадывался. Что уж говорить об элементарном приветствии? Это происходило у него уже на автомате, впрочем, как и множество других вещей. – Надеюсь, сегодня ты не будешь предлагать мне одежду своего любимого цвета?  
- Что ты понимаешь, у тебя же никакого вкуса. Радует, что я хоть чему-то смогло тебя научить. Но сегодня ты действительно не должен ходить в черном. Так-так, пожалуй, сейчас ты оденешь вот эту мантию, цвета запекшийся королевской крови…  
- КАКОГО цвета?  
- Запекшийся королевской крови – раньше считалось модным называть этот оттенок именно так, сейчас правда, это словосочетание используют крайне редко. Мне нравиться. Так… на чем я остановилось, так… Мантию, а вот на само торжество оденешь вот эту темно-зеленую, нового приталенного фасона с высоким воротником. Да тебе, как никому из Блэков, идет зеленый цвет.  
- Я что должен ходить в слизеринских цветах?  
- Что это сразу с слизеринских. Кто же виноват, что зеленый это твой цвет. Впрочем, думаю неплохо выглядел бы черный…  
- Нет, только не черный, лучше зеленый.  
- Вот видишь, я знаю, что тебе понравится. Радуйся, что мантия с высоким воротником – галстук можешь не одевать. Я знаю вас, мальчишек, вы этого не любите.  
- Да, зато на ней пуговиц, как в заброшенном шкафу пикси.  
- Это модно.  
- Модно? Для кого? Для каких-нибудь старичков? Почему летом я не могу ходить, как все нормальные подростки в джинсах?  
- Много ты понимаешь, глупый мальчишка. Джинсы – одежда бедняков и плебеев. В доме Блэков этот ужас недопустим!  
- Все-все. Не надо мне это снова объяснять – это я уже понял. Вопрос был риторическим. Кстати, а ты меня с днем рождения поздравлять сегодня собираешься?  
- На комплимент напрашиваешься? А вот и не буду, – Зеркало важно уплыло неизвестно в каком направлении.  
- Не больно-то и хотелось, – зато Гарри очень хотелось показать противному зеркалу вслед язык, но это грозило очередной лекцией о поведении в приличном обществе.

Гарри оделся и спустился. Внизу его уже ждал Сириус. Он обнял мальчика и сказал:  
- Поздравляю с Днем Рождения! – в глазах Гарри противно защипало. Четыре простых слова, но, кажется, именно их мальчик ждал всю свою жизнь. Он помнил человека, который первым искренне поздравил его, но тогда Хагрид не был еще ему другом. А Сириус – Сириус, крестный. Друг с большой буквы.  
Наконец, Сириус выпустил Гарри из, казалось бы, железных объятий и внимательно посмотрел на крестника.  
- Ну что, пойдем в малую гостиную, Гарри? Нас немного, а зачем садиться за стол, за которым, чтобы взять солонку, нужно запрягать лошадей и пускаться во всю прыть. – Сириус определенно был в хорошем настроении. Казалось, он даже подпрыгивает от нетерпения, словно это был его праздник.  
Они вошли в комнату. Она действительно была маленькой, но такой уютной. Гарри даже подумал, что он не прочь здесь проводить свое время за чтением книг. Основное место занимал камин, который был настолько большим, чем все остальное, что казался Гулливером среди лилипутов. Но, как ни странно, это-то и придавало комнате ту изящность и неповторимость, которая влекла к себе сердца многих. Прямо перед камином располагался небольшой чайный столик, который уже заботливо был накрыт домашними эльфами. А окружали его два кресла и диван.  
Впрочем, не это сейчас занимало нашего именинника, а…  
- Здравствуйте, профессор Люпин. – Гарри улыбнулся любимому профессору. Тот выглядел болезненнее, чем в их последнюю встречу, одежда, казалось, была еще заплатанней, но была еще и радость встречи на лице профессора.  
- Гарри, здравствуй. С Днем Рождения! Поскольку мы все-таки находимся сейчас в неофициальной обстановке Хогвартса, то можешь называть меня Ремусом.  
- Хорошо, проф… Ремус.  
- Ну, пожалуй, присядем. Больше никто не пришел. А семеро одного не ждут, как говорят маглы. – Сириус прошествовал к дивану, на котором сидел Люпин.  
«Да, здесь, скорее всего, подходит: Один семерых не ждет» - подумал Гарри.  
Это определенно был самый необычный день рождения, который когда-либо видел этот дом: пятнадцатилетний подросток с двумя старыми друзьями своего отца. Но это не мешало ему быть для Гарри самым лучшим из всех. Даже если, уже наверняка бывшие, друзья отказались приехать, то все будет отлично. Гарри искренне наслаждался праздником. Тем более что Ремус и Сириус были прекрасными собеседниками.  
– Пятнадцать лет, Гарри, это самый ответственный возраст в мире волшебников, – начал было Сириус, но тут же замолчал.  
Возникла неловкая пауза.  
- Вообще-то, Гарри, об этом обычно говорят своим детям их родители, но так как…- Ремус тоже не смог продолжить начатое Сириусом.  
- Сириус, Ремус, Я понимаю, что мои родители давно погибли. Я с этим смирился еще, живя у Дурслей. Их не вернуть, а мне надо жить своей жизнью, не оглядываясь назад.  
- Да, Гарри, ты прав, - Ремус с облегчением посмотрел на мальчика. – Даже не знаю как начать… Понимаешь, в этом году тебе придется определиться со своим жизненным путем – выбрать профессию. Тебе придется решить для себя, какие тебе нужны предметы для дальнейшего изучения.  
- Лунатик прав, Гарри. Даже я – оболтус, в свое время это хорошо понимал. Кроме того, после пятнадцати лет сила волшебника начинает усилено развиваться, и у тебя могут появиться какие-то особые способности. Понимаешь, каждый волшебник обычно развивает свои способности в какой-то определенной сфере – той, какая ему дается лучше всего. Например, наш Хагрид с легкостью может обращаться с животными, хотя в остальном он мало что смыслит. Профессор МакГонагалл в свое время обнаружила в себе способности к трансфигурации, да и сама была, как оказалось, врожденным анимагом – это не каждому дано, редкий дар. Аврор Тонкс – ты с ней знаком, та веселая девушка – в этом возрасте обнаружила у себя способности к метаморфии. Конечно, это не всем дано, но я надеюсь, что ты сможешь у себя что-нибудь обнаружить. Все-таки Поттеры – достаточно древний род. Часто это передается по наследству, но не всегда.  
- Сириус, а разговаривать с троллями это тоже одна из таких выявившихся способностей? – Гарри внезапно вспомнил свой первый курс.  
- Думаю, что да.  
- А у тебя какие способности? Все-таки Блэки – такой древний и благородный род.  
- У меня хорошие способности к нумерологии. В свое время она мне очень хорошо давалась. А с ее помощью можно, как ты знаешь, создавать новые заклинания. Помню, еще в школе, я любил пошутить: однажды испробовал свое новое заклинание, которое приводит к росту рогов из носа, на Снейпе – тогда над этим смеялась вся школа, правда, с Гриффиндора сняли сто баллов, но это того стоило. – Сириус залился веселым смехом. А Гарри подумал: «И если бы не Азкабан, то ты бы сейчас…» Гарри прервал мысль – сейчас не время предаваться унынию.  
- Да, весело. А у Снейпа, наверное, всю жизнь на уме только зелья, а в них, и этого нельзя не признать, он очень хорош. Впрочем, и Темная магия для него всегда больше привлекала его, чем все остальное.  
- В этом ты прав. Он лучший зельевар в Европе, – на слова Ремуса Сириус скривился, как будто съел конфету Берти Боттс со вкусом шпината.  
- А родители?  
- О-о-о. Джеймс обнаружил у себя способность к уговариванию – сильные симпатические чары. Поверь мне, он мог уговорить любого сделать то, что ему надо. Сколько раз он упрашивал МакГонагалл не снимать баллы с нашего факультета или не наказывать Мародеров за проделки. И, поверь, получалось – ну, если не уговорить, то смягчить наказание это точно. А твоя мать хорошо разбиралась в целительных зельях. Могла лечить простые царапины и заболевания. Она преобразовывала свою магическую силу в целительскую, без помощи палочки. Если бы она тогда не погибла, то смогла бы стать одной из лучших целительниц. Это точно. Хотя ее способности мне непонятны. Она маглорожденная и вообще-то у нее не могло быть таких сил. Хотя все может быть. Бывают странные исключения, но они так же редки, как вампиры в Хогвартсе. – Сириус снова рассмеялся своей шутке, здесь Гарри его поддержал. А Люпин ответил укоризненным взглядом…  
- Ну, оборотни же там были… - здесь засмеялись все трое.  
Время пролетело не заметно. Уже успели обсудить многое: какие способности могли быть у Гарри, что ждет его в новом учебном году, даже затронули Рона и Гермиону. Но это не вызвало в Гарри тупой, давящей боли, которая жила в нем последние недели. Она, казалось, ушла навсегда. А вместе с ней и дружба. А Люпин качал головой и говорил, что девушка наверняка расстроится из-за возможного отсутствия у себя каких-либо особых способностей.  
- А это, скорее всего так и будет. Такие случаи как с Лили – единицы. А жаль. Она девушка умная. К ее бы мозгам, да силы побольше, она бы такой волшебницей стала…  
Гарри вдруг стало стыдно – он сын двух волшебников, учится не шатко, не валко. Игнорирует то, что его способностям можно найти лучшее применение. Он ведь может учиться не хуже Гермионы – многие учителя ему это говорили. Чуть-чуть бы усердия и усидчивости и…  
«Все. В этом году буду стараться как никогда», - решил он для себя.  
Вечер подошел к концу. Гарри распрощался с обоими. И, выслушав напоследок еще одну порцию поздравлений, он поднялся к себе в комнату, неся два свертка – подарки.  
Усевшись на кровати, уже у себя в комнате, Гарри принялся распаковывать первый, от Люпина, подарок.  
Там лежала странная потрепанная книжица, очень похожая на ежедневник или телефонный справочник, и коробочка, похожая на те, в которых любимым дарят кольца. Мальчик решил сначала прочитать письмо.

Дорогой Гарри!  
Я не долго думал над подарком, так как решил отдать тебе эти вещи уже давно. Но я ждал времени, когда ты сможешь оценить важность такого подарка. Может быть, я и припозднился, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Верно? Подарки очень ценны, так как когда-то принадлежали твоим родителям. Первый – это «Дневник начинающего анимага. От Мародеров». В нем подробно описан процесс становления анимага. Твой отец, Сириус и я создавали его в течении трех лет. Здесь изложен гигантский труд трех несовершеннолетних волшебников. Тебе уже известно, что на пятом курсе твой отец стал анимагом, и я посчитал несправедливым, что его сын отстанет в этой науке (Пожалуйста, не говори об этом Сириусу, а то он долго еще будет мне это вспоминать). Второй подарок – любимая брошь твоей матери (анимагической формой твоей матери была кошка, но у нее так и не получилось преобразоваться). Ее Лили подарил Джеймс, когда они начали встречаться.  
С днем рождения!  
Лунатик.

Гарри в шоке смотрел на письмо. Лунатик… Надо же Ремус не только подарил ему самый лучший подарок на день рождения, но и смог перешагнуть через те правила, которые установил для себя – фактически разрешил Гарри нарушить закон.  
- Хорошо, Ремус. Сириус об этом не узнает.  
Гарри взял в руки коробочку и открыл. Там лежала брошка: Золотой котенок, играющий с изумрудиком, выполненным в виде клубочка. Гарри долго смотрел на вещицу, а когда очнулся, то решил, что теперь будет носить ее постоянно.  
Наконец, отложив коробочку с брошкой, он взял в руки дневник. Открыв первую страницу, он увидел приветствие:

Сохатый, Бродяга, Лунатик и не принимающий в этом творении участия Хвост, приветствуют тебя!  
Здесь ты найдешь все о превращениях. И если у тебя хватит мозгов это понять, то приступай. Удачи.

Полистав странички, мальчик обнаружил множество формул, пиктограмм, рисунков и описаний процесса становления анимагом.  
- Что ж, может и для меня время настало? – сказал Гарри и взял свой второй подарок, решив сначала прочитать открытку.

Крестник. Ты уже достаточно взрослый и выбор подарка поставил меня в тупик. Сладости дарить тебе уже как-то поздновато. Метла уже есть. Безделушки… ну, ты же не девчонка, в конце-то концов. В итоге я дотянул до последнего, сомневаясь… но вчера поздно вечером ко мне зашел Лунатик и поговорил о тебе, что, мол, надо все объяснить… тогда и зашел разговор о твоих способностях и я вспомнил, что ты говоришь на языке змей. Думаю тебе это нужнее. В общем, дальше сам поймешь.  
Сириус.

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на довольно необычное письмо от крестного. Что ж посмотрим…  
Мальчик развернул обертку. Перед ним была книга… но какая книга!!!  
«Заклинания на языке змей. Создание и применение».  
Но это было далеко не все.  
Автор: Салазар Слизерин.  
А на внутренней стороне корешка была надпись: Лучшему другу Рудольфо Блэксу.

Гарри сидел и смотрел на книгу. Она ему определенно нравилась. Переплет из кожи дракона, казалось, до сих пор хранил это тепло, даже жар драконовой мощи. Углы были обработаны металлом, защищая от стирания. Книга влекла к себе как магнит…  
Гарри убрал дневник, брошь, книгу подальше от любопытных глаз (или не глаз – чем смотрит зеркало, мальчик до сих пор понять не мог), решив, что завтра просмотрит подарки более тщательно.  
Мистер Поттер лег спать и уже через несколько минут он погрузился в сон.

- Что ж, спи мальчик – силы тебе еще пригодятся. Завтрашний день обещает быть тяжелым….– так прошелестела опустившаяся на дом ночь.

**Глава 8. Каникулы в доме Блэков (часть 3).**

**«Главное зло на земле – забвение хоть на миг, что человек высшая ценность на земле…» /Лидия Гинзбург/**

День для Мальчика-Который-Выжил начался намного позже, чем обычно, и дело даже не в том, что с утра не было того солнца, которое пробуждало нашего героя ото сна. Нет, за лето он уже привык просыпаться «с петухами». Но когда с самого утра за окном льет проливной дождь, вылезать из теплой по

тели не хочется. Наоборот, возникает желание прямо противоположное – полежать еще, понежиться, продлить то неописуемое состояние полудремы, когда уже вроде бы не спишь, но еще и не проснулся окончательно.  
Но как бы хорошо не было, вставать приходиться. Нельзя же весь день проваляться в кровати, ничего не делая – так и всю жизнь проспать можно. Гарри встал и пошел умываться. Как ни странно в ванной комнате не было его «личного несчастья» - зеркала Neatness.  
- Странно. И что же смогло отвлечь его от столь важной утренней процедуры, как выбор мне ежедневной одежды?  
Гарри поблагодарил судьбу за такой подарок – утро без нудного зеркала, которое только и может, что критиковать без устали. Вот только без этого стало как-то скучно, неуютно. Он уже настолько привык к зеркалу, что научился не замечать ироничных и даже иногда обидных выпадов зеркала.  
Завершив ежедневные утренние процедуры, Гарри решил еще раз взглянуть на свои подарки. Достав брошку мамы, он долго разглядывал ее. Искусство, с которым был выполнен котенок, поражало – четко можно было различить мордочку с озорными глазками и уморительными усиками, а на шкурке, казалось, была видна каждая шерстинка. Да, по истине гениальная работа. И эту брошку когда-то носила его мама.  
«Как же мало мне от них осталось. Всего-то эта брошка, теперь еще и дневник анимага, старая мантия-невидимка отца, фотографии, подаренные Хагридом, карта, которую Уизли… о, нет. Карта. Я же отдал ее Лже-Грюму. А что стало с его вещами в Хогвартсе? О, ну, не могу же я идти к Дамблдору и объяснять в чем дело. Нет. Нет. Нет. Как я мог так сглупить. Что же делать?..» - Гарри метался по комнате, не зная, что предпринять для поиска своей карты. – «Ох, может попробовать призывающее заклинание, когда приеду в Хогвартс или… или…». Да, что-то действительно стоящее мальчик придумать не мог. Паника бы продолжалась еще долго, если бы не стук в окно.  
Гарри остановился и посмотрел на окно. Глаза юноши увеличились до галеона – это была та же сова. Та, которая принесла ему то необычное письмо от неизвестного. Он кинулся к окну и отрыл его. В лицо сразу же дунул холодный воздух, а комната наполнилась звуками дождя, стучащего большими каплями по подоконнику. Несчастная, измученная долгим и трудным перелетом птица упала на пол спальни. Гарри, закрыв окно, и подошел к сове. Бедняжка дрожала от холода. Гарри аккуратно взял птицу, отвязал от лапы насквозь промоченный сверток и положил птицу поближе к камину. Сова благодарно ухнула. А Гарри позвал эльфа по имени Шенни. Когда тот через несколько секунд появился, юноша попросил:  
- Шенни, пожалуйста, принеси сове, как только она придет в себя, что-нибудь поесть и попить.  
- Хорошо, молодой хозяин, Шенни все сделает, - тоненьким визгливым голоском ответил лопоухий эльф.  
- Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.  
- Молодой хозяин, слишком добр к Шенни, - так же пропищало создание и исчезло с легким хлопком.  
Впрочем, Гарри это сейчас волновало меньше всего. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на письмо, думая, что же такого мог сейчас написать неизвестный, если то ведь даже прошлое письмо до сих пор не укладывалось в голове и терзало мысли. Но что гадать, – и Гарри развернул сверток. Там, как ни странно, кроме письма, лежал еще и сегодняшний выпуск газеты «Ежедневный пророк». Гарри, не долго думая, открыл первую полосу газеты. То, что он увидел, шокировало своей жестокостью и безжалостностью.

**Очередное нападение Упивающихся Смертью на магловские районы.**

Сегодня ночью было совершено очередное нападение УС на район, заселенный маглами. Авроры в очередной раз не смогли ничего предпринять, так как к их появлению в месте нападения УС скрылись с места преступления. Но зверства, которые произошли сегодняшней ночью, нельзя назвать даже преступлением. Нет имени всему тому, что сотворили убийцы. Во всей деревне, где происходила эта бойня, не осталось ни одного живого человека. Там проживало около четырехсот человек, примерно четверть из них были дети разных возрастов. Многие из убитых найдены со следами насилия на теле (см. фото). Жестокость, с которой было совершенно нападение…

Гарри в шоке сидел и смотрел на выпуск газеты. Мысли мальчика путались, не желая складываться в полноценные предложения. «Как же так… не может быть… неужели все это, правда… целую неделю… терроризируют… мертвые дети… да… НЕВОЗМОЖНО…» Юноша долго сидел и смотрел на страницу «Пророка», пока, наконец, все его разбросанные мысли не собрались в одну: Целую неделю Упивающиеся Смертью терроризируют маглов, а ОНИ от меня это скрыли. Зачем?» Мальчик взял в руки до сих пор мокрое письмо и подумал, что оно несет в себе ответы на все его вопросы. Не раздумывая, он вскрыл его и погрузился в чтение.

Мистер Поттер, меня заставляют писать вам все те же обстоятельства. Поверьте, будь моя воля, я бы никогда не стал этого делать, но… Человек предполагает, а судьба располагает. Ведь так?  
Вы уже прочитали газетную статью. Если нет, то советую сначала прочитать ее.  
Как вы уже поняли – Упивающиеся Смертью несколько дней подряд терроризируют магловские районы. От вас это преднамеренно скрывают. Спросите зачем? Ответ прост – защитить вас от нападения и от вашей же собственной глупости.  
Дамблдору на неделе пришло письмо от известного вам Лорда с требованием выдать вас или же смертей станет намного больше, чем было в Первую Войну. Вам уже известна причина, по которой вас хотят убить. Темный Лорд тоже осведомлен о пророчестве. Несомненно, первой вашей мыслью было отдаться в руки Лорда, якобы заботясь о жизнях многих других. Но позвольте вам кое-что объяснить. Во-первых, ваше геройство не даст никаких результатов, кроме вашей смерти. А этим, поверьте, все закончится. Во-вторых, Темный Лорд все равно не закончит уничтожать всех тех, кто ему не неугоден. В-третьих, после вашей смерти исчезнет последняя надежда на избавление от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.  
Хладнокровно оцените ситуацию и подумайте над тем, что я вам сказал.  
Спросите, почему же Дамблдор вам не сказал о том письме. Ответ прост: он решил, что вы будете винить себя в смертях этих людей. Но, Поттер, вам уже давно надо было повзрослеть и понять, что от вас здесь ничего не зависит. И виноват во всем только Лорд. Вы же не можете себе позволить лишний раз рискнуть своей жизнью, когда есть хоть малейшая надежда на его уничтожение. И вместо того чтобы убиваться о своей беспомощности, я бы на ВАШЕМ месте всерьез взялся за учебу. Ведь вы ясно должны понимать, что раньше вам просто везло с невероятной силой. Видимо, это у всех в роду Поттеров. Но согласитесь, однажды вашему отцу перестала светить удача и он погиб. То же может произойти с вами.  
Хотите узнать, зачем я вам все это сообщаю? Да затем, что вам уже давно нужно было вырасти. Поймите, что вы - наша последняя надежда. Я видел Первую Войну. Там много было смертей. Но, если Темный Лорд войдет в полную силу и впереди у него не будет никаких преград, то смертей станет гораздо больше. На мир опуститься тьма. В самом ужасном ее проявлении. Это страшно. Поверьте, это очень страшно. Когда ты не можешь никому довериться и тебе некуда пойти, потому что знаешь – никаких законов уже не осталось. Осталось только правило: выживает сильнейший. А именно так и произойдет. Поэтому думайте сначала, прежде чем совершить очередную глупость. Это еще одна из причин, по которым Дамблдор решил скрыть от вас наличие письма. Вы не умеете хладнокровно мыслить, а поддаетесь эмоциям, забывая, что они могут привести к печальным последствиям.  
Обдумайте ситуацию и примите верное решение.

Гарри спускался к обеду, но его мысли были далеко не о еде. Убийства, сколько их еще будет? Сможет ли он все это когда-нибудь остановить или нет? Гарри даже не заметил, как закончился обед, и очнулся только после обращения Сириуса:  
- Гарри что-то не так? Ты сегодня какой-то молчаливый.  
Гарри поднял взгляд на крестного.  
- Не знаю. Может погода так действует.  
- Погода? Да уж, даже на квиддичное поле не выйти. Может сыграем в шахматы?  
Гарри ужасно не хотелось идти играть в шахматы. Там нужно было сосредоточиться, а он понимал, что сейчас не сможет этого сделать. Но и обижать крестного не хотелось. Он согласился. «В конце концов, может смогу отвлечься от своих мыслей, хотя бы ненадолго».

- Гарри, ты очень невнимателен сегодня. Ты потерял уже несколько фигур.  
- Не могу сосредоточиться.  
- Тебя что-то волнует? Хочешь рассказать.  
Гарри молчал. «Не могу же я рассказать о тех письмах Сириусу. А если ничего не скажу он может что-нибудь заподозрить. Интересно, а он знает о послании Вольдеморта? Конечно, знает, что за глупый вопрос. Он же следит за мной здесь и несет ответственность за меня. Что же сказать?...»  
- Не знаю, Сириус. Столько всего навалилось в последние месяцы. Смерть Седрика, арест, суд в министерстве, день рождения. Нет, ты не думай – это был самый лучший день рождения в моей жизни. Просто… просто… там не было Рона с Гермионой – они мои лучшие друзья. Но они отвернулись от меня, отказались приехать на день рождения.  
Гарри замолчал. Конечно, это не было полноценной правдой, но очень близко к истине. Еще одна причина…  
- Гарри, может быть, со временем они одумаются? И…  
- Сириус, они были моими лучшими друзьями на протяжении первых трех лет моей учебы в Хогвартсе. И что? Рон позавидовал моей славе и обиделся на меня. Гермиона поверила в то, что я, якобы, обманывал судей на Турнире Трех Волшебников. Этим летом я несколько раз писал им, но либо получал гневные послания в ответ, либо вообще ничего.  
Гарри снова замолчал и посмотрел на шахматную доску.  
- Конь с С3 на А4, - фигура передвинулась и копытами растоптала пешку, встав на ее место. – Сириус, скоро должно прийти письмо из Хогвартса. Мне нужно будет купить все необходимое к школе. Я хотел бы сделать это пораньше, как ты думаешь?  
Сириус закашлялся.  
- Э-э-э, Гарри, я не думаю, что ехать за школьными принадлежностями хорошая идея. После возрождения Вольдеморта это стало очень опасным. Я думаю, что будет лучше, если кто-нибудь другой купит для тебя все необходимое.  
- Сириус, но почему? Я же ездил за новой одеждой и очками с Ремусом? А сейчас нельзя с ним же?  
- Э-э-э, видишь ли, Гарри, тогда Вольдеморт еще не успел сориентироваться в ситуации и собрать бывших Упивающихся Смертью, а сейчас становиться все опасней с каждым днем. Никто не знает, что от него ждать в будущем.  
- А что-то случилось? - Гарри постарался сделать невинно-удивленное лицо. Похоже, ему это удалось, впрочем, Сириусу сейчас было не до этого. Как же сказать крестику, что он не сможет поехать в Косой переулок, и в то же время не выдать правды о Темном Лорде.  
- Нет-нет, что ты. Но береженого Бог бережет. Верно. Королева с Е8 на А4. Шах и мат, Гарри.

Юноша вошел к себе в комнату и, конечно, сразу же наткнулся на Neatness. «Все, сейчас оно опять начнет свои бесконечные нотации на тему «ах, какой Гарри бескультурный!».  
- А вот и ты. День добрый.  
- Здравствуй, Neatness. А в этом дне я не вижу ничего доброго. Ты хотя бы в окно посмотри – погода отвратительная.  
- Ты прав. День действительно нельзя назвать добрым, но все-таки он очень познавательный.  
- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на стол, за которым он читал письмо и статью. Нет, он убрал все доказательства их существования. Огонь уничтожает все.  
- Я? Ничего. А ты, похоже, смог чему-то научиться. Оделся без моего напутствия. И нельзя сказать, что плохо. Теперь тебя можно отпустить в люди, не волнуясь о том, что ты станешь посмешищем всему магическому миру.  
- Ты ушло от ответа.  
- Ну, и что дальше. Не хочу и не говорю, хочу и говорю. А ты, оказывается, не так прост, мистер Поттер.  
«Неужели оно как-то узнало о тех письмах. Нет, это не возможно. Невероятно».  
- В каком смысле?  
- В самом прямом. Ты оказывается змееуст. А мне ничего не сказал. Теперь понятно, что я в тебе почувствовало в первый день, и почему ты можешь меня видеть, хотя и не принадлежишь к роду Блэков.  
- Откуда ты узнало, что я могу разговаривать со змеями?  
- Я поприсутствовало на одном интересном собрании, некоего Ордена Феникса. Очень удобно, когда тебя может видеть лишь ограниченное число людей.  
«Ах, вот оно что. Похоже, там сегодня было собрание по поводу вчерашнего нападения Упивающихся Смертью».  
- А что там еще сказали?  
- Ну, весь смысл мне не был понятен. Но что-то там у них произошло, и тебе этого никоим образом нельзя знать.  
- Понятно, что ничего не понятно. Слушай, а ты случайно не знаешь, когда у них очередное собрание?  
- Нет, а зачем тебе?  
- Просто так.  
- Прям уж и просто, – зеркало с подозрением «посмотрело» на него. - Что ж продолжим наши занятия. Думаю, что сегодня мы повторим, пройденное за последнюю неделю. Итак, твое поведение в обществе, – Зеркало выжидательно посмотрело на юношу.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и начал:  
- Во-первых, никогда нельзя опаздывать. Это оскорбляет человека, который тебя ждет. Во-вторых…

Только к вечеру Гарри смог освободиться от зеркала, которое, казалось, решило совсем доконать его своими «прописными истинами».  
Мальчик достал подарок Сириуса и положил на колени. «Заклинания на языке змей. Создание и применение». Гарри уже понял, что эта книга принадлежала многим поколениям Блэков. Об этом говорила надпись, которую он еще вчера увидел на развороте. И Сириус расстался с ней.  
Он сидел и смотрел на обложку книги. Темная, с потертым золотым теснением, из-за чего название читалось с трудом, она притягивала взгляд мальчика. Он не решался открыть ее, представляя: какие же тайны она может нести в себе. Наконец, Гарри открыл книгу. Пожелтевшие от времени страницы несли в себе тайный смысл, познать который мог не каждый.

**Введение.**

С незапамятных времен люди хотели научиться разговаривать с животными, но не многим была дана такая возможность. Научиться языку животного, любого, не обязательно указанному на обложке, невозможно. Это ДАР, который дается немногим. Его можно либо получить при рождении, либо принять от человека, владеющего этим даром, причем последний должен поделиться добровольно. Других случаев мне неизвестно.  
Я, Салазар Слизерин, обладаю ДАРОМ разговаривать со змеями. Эти благородные животные, существуют на Земле много миллионов лет. Они жили здесь, на этой планете, еще до появления человека. И они несут в себе тайное знание. Силу, которая может быть во много раз могущественнее той, которая дана волшебникам. Змеи ближе к природе, из которой человек черпает силу для создания заклинания, следовательно, им проще преобразовывать энергетические потоки. Но сами змеи не обладают потенциалом, который позволил бы им воспользоваться своим знанием. Они не обладают и достаточным разумом для этого. А вот человек может использовать это знание себе на пользу. Человек, знающий язык змей…

Гарри читал книгу до глубокой ночи. Он понял, что все, чему их учили в школе, во многом отличается от взглядов Слизерина. Магия – это не просто совокупность чудодейственных обрядов и заклинаний. Это Сила и Знание, которые можно и нужно развивать, которые позволяют развиваться и самому человеку. Рядовые маги погрязают в пучине бытовых проблем, что не позволяет им развиваться в магическом. Чем больше Гарри читал, тем больше понимал, насколько он далек от всего этого, и сколько ему предстоит еще познать, что овладеть этой силой или хотя бы ее частью.

Оставшийся от каникул месяц Гарри провел в большинстве своем за книгами.  
Он полностью прочитал дневник отца. Как оказалось, там действительно было множество действенных советов, жаль только, что применить их на практике можно будет только в Хогвартсе, да и там сначала нужно было найти место для этого не совсем законного занятия. Впрочем, Гарри удалось рассчитать животное, в которое он мог превращаться.  
- Что ж, похоже, это у меня наследственное, - произнес мальчик, глядя на свои выкладки. Если он сделал все правильно, то должен превращаться в… кота. Тоже анимагическое животное, что и у мамы.  
Брошка мамы, как оказалась, хранила в себе небольшой секрет. Когда на нее попадали прямые солнечные лучи, котенок начинал двигаться. В тени, он неподвижно застывал.  
Кроме учебы, Гарри пытался несколько раз пытался подслушать заседания Ордена Феникса, но там стояли какие то заклинания, не позволяющие ему этого сделать. Оставалось довольствоваться тем, что рассказывало ему зеркало, которое могло беспрепятственно проникать на эти заседания – видимо заклинания распространялись только на людей. И, хотя разговорить зеркало было сложно, Гарри это неплохо удавалось. После того как оно узнало о том, что мальчик змееуст, то стало более лояльно относиться к нему. Оказалось, что Дамблдор действительно старый интриган, что было понятно еще из первого письма. Но то, что узнал мальчик, потрясло его. Во-первых, он мог хладнокровно, почти жестоко принимать важнейшие решения. Например, зная от Снейпа, что должно быть совершено очередное нападение на магловский район, он приказал ничего не делать. Это могло повредить и без того шаткую репутацию профессора Зельеварения в стане Упивающихся Смертью. А он мог быть полезен в другие более важные моменты. Гарри это казалось очень жестоким, но он все равно не мог ничего поделать. Хотя сначала порывался высказать все кому-нибудь, да хотя бы Сириусу, но потом вспоминал холодный тон последнего письма от неизвестного и понимал, что все это не даст никакого результата.  
Через неделю ему пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Ему не позволили самостоятельно съездить в Косой переулок, Гарри теперь ясно понимал суть некоторых вещей, он для виду посопротивлялся, но потом согласился с нелепыми объяснениями Сириуса.  
Гарри изучал книгу Салазара Слизерина. Как оказалось, маг не делал различий между Темной и Светлой магией как таковыми. Для Слизерина было все равно, какое это было заклинание: создающее свет на конце палочки или убивающее волю человека. Он, казалось, интересовался магией в общем, а как ее применять, на благо или во зло, это самостоятельный выбор каждого человека. Некоторые аспекты теорий Слизерина Гарри не понимал, многое из изучаемого материала было настолько сложным и непонятным, что, наверное, даже опытные маги с трудом могли бы это понять. В общем, книга была не для внеклассного чтения пятнадцатилетним подростком. Но некоторые моменты мог понять и пятикурсник. Например, Гарри узнал, как дублировать на языке змей, некоторые простые заклинания, такие как ЛЮМОС или НОКС. А также некоторые чуть более сложные, например, простой щит. Но применить их на практике, по известной причине, ему не пришлось. Хотя Гарри и пробовал произносить их на языке змей, без палочки естественно. У такого способа произнесения заклинаний был один большой плюс: они затрачивали гораздо меньше магических сил, то есть можно было применять гораздо более сильные заклинания. Но до этого юному волшебнику, еще ох как далеко.  
Месяц прошел незаметно. Вот уже завтра нужно было снова ехать в школу... Гарри этого немного побаивался, так как там его ожидала встреча с бывшими друзьями.  
В последний день Сириус решил устроить ему небольшой праздник по случаю начала его нового учебного года. Вечер удался на славу. И тут Гарри пришел в голову вопрос:  
- Сириус, а как я буду завтра добираться до платформы 9 и ¾?  
- Мы решили, что будет безопаснее отправить тебя магловским способом. Это, по крайней мере, малопредсказуемо. Тебя будут сопровождать Люпин, Фигг и Дингл, у которого есть своя магловская машина. Я, как ты понимаешь, не смогу отправиться с тобой. Это слишком опасно. Впрочем, меня бы данный момент не остановил, но Дамблдор был против, - Сириус бросил грустный взгляд на крестника.  
- Понятно.  
Вечер окончился гораздо менее счастливо, нежели начинался.

**Глава 9. Первые дни в Хогвартсе.**

**Ситуация становиться необратимой, когда уже нельзя сказать: «Давай все забудем!» /Правило Фергюсона./ **

- Гарри, быстрее, мы опаздываем!! – голос крестного распространялся по всему холлу.  
- Быстрее-быстрее… Нет, чтоб помочь мне с багажом, - Гарри спускался по лестнице со своего этажа, таща за собой чемодан в одной руке и клетку совы в другой. Это удавалось ему не очень хорошо – стук от чемодана раздавался по всему дому, казалось, вот-вот и он не выдержит и грохнется. Хотя до сих пор все обходилось.  
- Ну, наконец-то. Что так долго? Все уже заждались! – Сириус строго смотрел на крестника.  
- Ничего не мог поделать. Твое зеркало давало мне последние указания. Не пускало, пока не дослушаю!  
- Ладно, давай, машина тебя уже ждет у порога.  
Они вышли на площадь Гриммо. Там уже стоял старенький английский автомобиль, совсем не похожий на министерские. Его действительно уже ждали:  
- Здравствуйте, мистер Люпин, миссис Фигг и мистер Дингл, - вежливо, как учило зеркало, поздоровался юноша.  
- Здравствуй, Гарри, - Ремус тепло улыбнулся мальчику.  
- Гарри, давно не виделись, - миссис Фигг приветливо кивнула мальчику.  
- Мистер Поттер, - чуть склонился в поклоне Дедалус Дингл. – Что ж, поедем?

Езда заняла у нас не более получаса. Спрашивается: зачем же было так торопиться?  
Гарри не замедлил повторить этот вопрос в слух.  
- Очень просто, Гарри. Чем раньше мы приедем, тем меньше народу там будет, тем проще следить за тобой. А в поезде за тобой будет следить Арабелла, - голос Люпина звучал как всегда мягко.  
- Что? Миссис Фигг, вы поедете со мной?  
- Ну, не совсем с тобой, Гарри. Тебе известно, что я бывший аврор? Дамблдор пригласил меня преподавать…  
- ЗОТС, - заключил юноша.  
- Нет, не ЗОТС, - женщина хитро улыбнулась, - Лечебную Магию. Дамблдор считает, что в связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами, школьникам просто необходимо знать хотя бы элементарную Лечебную Магию. А я воевала в Первой Войне и, поверь мне, знаю, что именно нужно знать, чтобы помочь человеку в критической ситуации. Если можно помочь…  
Разговор на этом прервался. Каждый думал о тех жертвах, на которые возможно пойти ради победы над Вольдемортом.  
Но вот они уже на вокзале.  
- Гарри, будь аккуратен.  
- А почему нельзя было переместиться с помощью портключа?  
- Сейчас там поставлены барьеры против аппарирования и перемещений через портключ. Да и авроров на платформе понаставили на каждом шагу.  
Группа из четырех человек подошла к барьеру. Оглядываясь, они по одному проходили на платформу 9 и ¾  
Хогвартс-экспресс, как всегда, стоял, пуская черный дым и пыхтя, но людей еще было мало.  
- Так, Гарри, сейчас мы сядем в поезд. Мало ли что может случиться в толпе, - миссис Фигг цепким взглядом осмотрела платформу. – Пойдем.  
- Одну минутку, миссис Фигг, - Гарри повернулся к Ремусу. – Я буду писать. До свиданья, профессор Люпин, – мальчик хитро улыбнулся.  
- Удачи, Гарри. Расскажешь о своих успехах, - Ремус Люпин ответил не менее лукавым взглядом.  
- До свиданья, мистер Дингл! – Гарри проводил взглядом уходящих людей.  
- Гарри!  
- Да, миссис Фигг, я уже иду.  
Следующие полчаса Гарри наблюдал за перроном. Ученики с родителями суетились. Мамы и папы делали своим чадам последние наставления и давали ценные указания. Студенты приветствовали друг друга после двух месяцев летних каникул, шутили и смеялись, словно и не было в мире Вольдеморта и ужасов войны. Гарри долго всматривался в лица людей, находящихся на платформе. Через некоторое время он понял, что ищет в толпе Рона и Гермиону, но их не было видно. «И что я их высматриваю? Они все равно не захотят со мной разговаривать. Вон, даже на суд не приехали. И на письма не ответили. И на день рождения не пришли. Ну, не хотят и не надо. Еще посмотрим: кто побежит мириться. Неужели они действительно могли подумать, что я – убийца? После почти четырех лет дружбы? Предатели. Гриффиндорцы…» С такими мыслями Мальчик-Который-Выжил возвращался в школу. Теперь он ясно понял, что ему придется тесно общаться с однокурсниками, многие из которых, наверное, подозревают его в совершении преступления. Так же, как бывшие друзья. «Надо постараться не обращать на это внимания, быть выше. Они же просто глупые, неразумные дети, что с них взять?» - так раз за разом Гарри продолжал уговаривать и успокаивать сам себя. Счастье, что миссис Фигг так же, как и он, предпочитала молчание. Это радовало. В очередной раз смотреть альбом с кошками – что может быть хуже? От таких невеселых мыслей Гарри отвлек шум открывающейся двери.  
- Гарри, вот ты где. Я тебя по всему поезду ищу. И как умудрился мимо меня пройти. Я вроде бы, как приехала, все время за барьером следила. – Перед Гарри возникла хрупкая фигура Джинни Уизли: рыжие волосы и голубые глаза. Казалось, в купе ворвался легкий летний ветерок.  
- Здравствуй, Джинни! Рад тебя видеть, - Гарри встал поприветствовать девушку.  
Джинни на минуту замолчала и окинула юношу взглядом.  
- Ой, Гарри, какой ты стал. Приоделся. А тебе не кажется, что строгий синий костюм для студента – это чересчур? Конечно, производит впечатление, но… Похоже тебя надо было назначить старостой, а не Рона.  
- Рон – староста? – Гарри от удивления опустился на свое место. Джинни присела рядом.  
- Да. У нас Рон и Гермиона. У Слизерина Малфой и Блейз Забини, у Пуффендуя Эрни МакМиллан и Ханна Аббот, у Когтеврана Терри Бут и Падма Патил. Мне Гермиона рассказала, когда вернулась с собрания старост…  
- Кхм… - миссис Фигг прервала поток слов девушки и недовольно посмотрела на нее. Джинни растерянно взглянула на женщину, похоже она ее только что заметила.  
- Мм, Джинни это профессор Фигг. Преподаватель Лечебной Магии. Миссис Фигг это Джинни Уизли, она на курс младше меня.  
- Здравствуйте, профессор.  
Арабелла Фигг просто кивнула девушке.  
- Гарри, у нас начнется Лечебная Магия? Зачем? – Джинни постаралась произнести это как можно тише.  
- Затем, юная леди, что сейчас идет война. И любой мало-мальски знающий Лечебную Магию человек может помочь хотя бы сам себе, а в лучшем случае еще и окружающим. Сейчас это очень важно, поверьте мне.  
- Извините, профессор. – Джинни сконфуженно потупила взгляд.  
Еще некоторое время в купе стояло молчание. Потом профессор Фигг сказала, что выйдет ненадолго – поговорить с машинистом.  
- Джинни, а это не шутка: Рон - староста?  
- Какие шутки, Гарри. Я тебе точно говорю. Близнецы все лето над ним пошучивали. Мама их постоянно успокаивала. Ведь им исполнилось по семнадцать лет – теперь они могут колдовать вне школы. Оба летом прошли тест на аппарацию.  
Они снова замолчали. Гарри все не мог решиться задать тот единственный вопрос, который его волновал.  
- Э-э, Джинни, а они мм…  
- Гарри, они чем-то на тебя очень обижены. Гермиона летом жила у нас – Дамблдор сказал, что так будет лучше. Так вот, они закрывали любые разговоры на эту тему. Ничего не объясняют. Даже мама пробовала с ними поговорить, но… А когда ты прислал приглашения на день рождения… в общем, они сказали, что не поедут. Мама тогда на них накричала, но это не помогло…  
- Ясно. Летом я посылал им письма с извинениями, они мне такого в ответ написали, что даже говорить об этом не хочется.  
Дверь отворилась. Ну, конечно, кто же еще мог «навестить» купе, в котором ехал Гарри. Юношу чуть было не перекосило от ухмыляющейся смазливой физиономии Драко. Его, как всегда, сопровождали верные телохранители – Крэбб и Гойл.  
- Малыш Потти! Что это ты один без своих так называемых друзей – грянокровки и нищеброда? Ах, они же тобой попользовались и выкинули, предали. Ха, а я тебе еще на первом курсе говорил Поттер – не якшайся с кем попало. А ты? Не послушал меня мудрого…  
- Да пошел ты, Малфой, куда подальше…  
- Джинни, не надо. Он не стоит нашего внимания. А разговаривая с ним ты только опускаешь себя до его уровня, - Гарри вспомнил один из уроков зеркала – «всегда держи себя с достоинством, не пылай от ненависти и желания отомстить». - Поверь моему опыту – ведь его уровень «ниже плинтуса».  
Малфой покраснел и нарушил правило зеркала.  
- Что Поттер – думаешь самый умный? На самом деле ты такой же дурак, как и твои родители и убийца крестный.  
Гарри старался выглядеть спокойным, хотя внутри у него все пылало от ярости.  
- Джинни, как ты думаешь: кто будет новым преподавателем по ЗОТС? - Гарри старался выглядеть спокойным, хотя внутри у него всё полыхало от ярости.  
- Не знаю, Гарри. Хорошо бы кто-нибудь действительно знающий этот предмет. Для тебя в этом году это действительно важно – сдача СОВ. Кстати, ты уже выбрал профессию, которой хотел бы обучаться? - приняла его игру девушка.  
- Поттер, думаешь, что, если будешь меня игнорировать, то…  
В купе вошла миссис Фигг. Малфой оглянулся.  
- Здравствуйте, профессор …  
- Профессор Фигг, мистер Малфой, если я не ошибаюсь?  
- Да, э-э-э… я уже ухожу.  
Арабелла Фигг посторонилась, чтобы дать возможность выйти троим слизеринцам.  
- Что они здесь делали?  
- Хотели пообщаться, но мы не поддержали их благородного начинания, - Гарри весело посмотрел на Джинни и подмигнул ей.  
- Гарри, а все-таки: на кого думаешь учиться после Хогвартса?  
- Если честно я не знаю. Ре.. Профессор Люпин рассказывал мне, что будущую профессию выбирают исходя из способностей. А так… Можно, конечно, пойти на аврора, но после летних событий мне перестала нравиться эта профессия. Да, и если посмотреть на профессора Грюма, то… В общем желание отпадает в мгновение ока. А других идей у меня пока не было. Хотя мне говорили, что мама была хороша в целительстве, может и я смогу.  
- А квиддичем профессионально ты заниматься не хочешь?  
- Нет. Сейчас не то время, когда можно себе позволить такую роскошь.  
- Да. Ты прав.  
- Не беспокойтесь, мистер Поттер, - Гарри повернулся к миссис Фигг, которая решила вмешаться в разговор. – В этом году ваш декан постарается помочь каждому из своих студентов определиться с выбором.

- Гарри, пошли. Та карета свободна. – Джинни звала юношу за собой.  
- Ой, Гарри, привет, - неуклюжий Невилл случайно толкнул девушку. – Извини, Джинни.  
- Ничего, Невилл, - юная Уизли с сочувствием посмотрела на своего бывшего партнера на балу.  
- Давайте, сядем, наконец, - предложение Гарри было немедленно исполнено.  
- Извините, но можно к вам? Другие кареты уже заняты, - трое Гриффиндорцев посмотрели на обладательницу звонкого голоса. Это оказалась девушка из Слизерина – Блэйз Забини – староста пятого курса.  
- Да, конечно, - Гарри учтиво подал девушке руку, та приняла помощь.  
- Спасибо.  
- Не за что, Блэйз.  
Гарри никогда так близко не общался с кем-либо из Слизеринцев. Ему всегда казалось, что все представители этого факультета непременно должны быть неприятными людьми. Но Блэйз оказалась приятной в общении девушкой. В ней не было малфоевской высокомерности и презрительности. Непринужденность, с которой девушка относилась к жизни, вызвала живейший интерес Гарри. Кто знал, что слизеринцы тоже могут быть нормальными людьми? Как оказалось, Блэйз встречается с Бутом Терри из Когтеврана и спокойно относиться ко всем факультетам. А эта вражда кажется ей просто глупостью. Странно, но она напомнила Гарри Гермиону – та же серьезность. Но было и что-то отличающее – возможно способность проще ко всему относиться.  
Все полчаса езды до Хогвартса Гарри разговаривал со слизеринкой. Он даже не заметил, как Джинни бросала на него недовольные взгляды.

Четверо учеников вышли из кареты. Огни Хогвартса приветливо встречали всех приезжих на новый учебный год в школе.  
- Хогвартс как всегда красив в своем великолепии, - произнесла Блэйз. – Пойдемте?  
- Да, конечно, – все четверо направились к главному входу Хогвартса – большим кованым железом дверям.  
- Джинни, к тебе мама положила мои чернила – завтра с утра вынеси мне их, - голос Рона заставил Гарри обернуться.  
Рон замер на месте, узнавание медленно проступало на его лице. Затем…  
- Джинни!! – этот голос Гарри не мог не узнать – Рон Уизли – его БЫВШИЙ лучший друг в Хогвартсе. – Джинни, что ты делаешь с этим…  
Гарри посмотрел Рону в глаза – в них были только презрение и ненависть. Где же тот мальчишка, который приглашал его к себе в гости на лето? Который играл с ним в шахматы по вечерам? Который прошел с ним вместе через столько испытаний? Его не было – был только этот разъяренный высокий рыжеволосый парень.  
- Как ты можешь общаться с этим… с этим предателем? Я тебе запрещаю!!  
Волосы Джинни, казалось, от гнева стали похожи на горящее пламя.  
- Может быть ты и староста, Рон, но указывать мне - с кем можно общаться, а с кем нельзя - ты не имеешь никакого права! - голос младшей Уизли дрожал от ярости, видимо, брат уже действительно достал ее своими «указаниями».  
- Я старше… - начал было Рон.  
- Но год. Всего лишь на год. Если ты думаешь, что этого достаточно – то ты сильно ошибаешься. А слушаться тебя, человека, который бросил лучшего друга, когда ему больше всего нужна была твоя помощь, я не собираюсь. Пойдемте, - Джинни развернулась от потрясенного лица брата и пошла по коридору Хогвартса. Она даже не обратила внимания на тех, кто слушал эту ссору, а таких людей было предостаточно. И среди них была вторая староста Гриффиндора, которая хладнокровно оценивала ситуацию. Она же остановила Рона Уизли от дальнейших «военных» действий.  
«Все. Завтра весь Хогвартс будет знать, что я с Роном и Гермионой в ссоре. Ужасно», - Гарри представил, как Малфой будет издеваться над ним, с каким сочувствием будут смотреть на него однокурсники. Весь путь до Большого зала Гарри прошел молча, а Невилл, шедший рядом, не пытался даже завести разговор. Видимо, он понимал, что Гарри не настроен сейчас на светскую беседу. Войдя в зал мальчики прошли к своим обычным местам за гриффиндорским столом. Потихоньку все студенты старше первого курса расселись по своим местам. Первокурсники пока не появлялись. Внезапно дверь Большого зала открылась, и вошли юные волшебники во главе с профессором МакГонагалл.  
Гарри с удивлением смотрел на них – какие же они маленькие, испуганно смотрящие по сторонам. Неужели и мы когда-то были такими же?  
- Конечно. Это ведь очень страшно – попасть куда-то в первый раз. Тем более в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, - Невилл спокойно, как всегда, ответил на вопрос. Гарри даже не заметил, что задал его вслух. – Хотя, опять же, это еще и очень интересно: прокатиться по озеру с гигантским кальмаром, увидеть Хогвартс во всем его великолепии, поговорить с призраками, посмотреть на двигающиеся картины. Нам это уже приелось, а для них весь этот мир необычен и увлекателен.  
Гарри никогда не подозревал, что Невилл может быть таким интересным собеседником, который к тому же умеет четко выражать свои чувства и мысли. Ни Рон, ни Гермиона так не умели: первый был грубоват в отношении к любому человеку, он мог с легкостью обидеть человека и даже не заметить этого, принять это как должное. Гермиона же… Она любила относиться ко всему сухо, без эмоций. Свои чувства она частенько скрывала. Конечно, иногда она не могла их сдерживать и выплескивала наружу, но в большинстве случаев оставалась «сухой, как книги, к которым она была привязана навсегда», - так вроде бы два года назад сказала профессор Трелони. Тогда Гарри воспринял эту фразу в штыки, но сейчас он понимал, что профессор была, хотя бы частично, но права.  
Увлекшись своими мыслями, Гарри пропустил начало песни Распределяющей Шляпы.

….а в Пуффендуе  
Быть может, ждут вас друзья,  
И преданны они – точно знаю я.

А в Слизерине живут хитрецы,  
Сердца их смекалки и страсти полны,  
Любые пути к цели примут они,  
И без стесненья ими пройдут.

Первокурсник, подходи!  
В надежные руки попал ты,  
Хоть я и безрука, но это не беда,  
Распределить всегда смогу тебя!

Зал захлопал новой песне Распределяющей Шляпы. Близнецы Уизли даже что прокричали в ответ, но разобрать их слова в наступившем шуме было не возможно. Профессор МакГонагалл развернула список первокурсников, прибывших на новый учебный год.  
- Аслид, Отан.  
Маленький русоволосый мальчик подошел к Шляпе и брезгливо посмотрел на нее, только после этого сел на табуретку. Профессор МакГонагалл надела Шляпу на голову Отана…  
- ГРИФФИНДОР! – прокричала Шляпа.  
Отан встал с табуретки и также медленно подошел к столу Гриффиндора.  
- Привет, - сказал Гарри, когда мальчик сел справа от него.  
Мальчик оценивающе посмотрел на Гарри, после чего ответил:  
- Привет. Я – Отан Аслид.  
- Гарри, - кивнул Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Он не любил полностью произносить свое имя – обычно за этим следовали удивленные восклицания.  
- Просто Гарри? – мальчик вскинул бровь.  
- Просто-просто, он по-другому не любит. Вон даже внешность изменил, - за Гарри ответил кто-то из близнецов, после чего они рассмеялись. Отан недоуменно посмотрел на них. А Гарри перевел взгляд на шедшую к Шляпе девочку. Было видно, что она очень напугана.  
- Слизерин, - сказала Шляпа, после долго раздумья. Голубые глаза девочки наполнились слезами. Это было видно даже издалека.  
- Просто Гарри, - юноша посмотрел на обращающегося к нему Отана – тот явно издевался. – Так вы не собираетесь сказать мне свою фамилию. Конечно, Гарри – прекрасное имя, - мальчишка скривился в усмешке, которая напомнила Гарри Малфоя. - Но я знаю только одного Гарри – Поттера.  
- Можешь считать, что я за него, - Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ – мальчишка определенно ему не нравился. Его язвительность была какой-то злой, нехорошей. Если зеркало Блэков язвило «от души» и по своей природе, то этот Отан – чтобы побольнее задеть. «Ничего. Пообломают тебе еще крылышки. Доразговариваешься. Не все такие терпеливые, как я. У меня было целое лето тренировок с зеркалом. Хм».  
- Что? Слушай, не хочешь говорить фамилию – так и скажи, – Аслид явно не отличался терпением.  
Гарри вновь отвернулся от мальчишки и посмотрел на стол преподавателей. Он медленно провел взглядом по всем и… «Что? Не может быть! Мистер Джордан – аврор, который охранял меня в больнице. Что он здесь делает? Неужели новый преподаватель по ЗОТИ?»  
- Невилл, - обратился Гарри к однокурснику. - Вон тот человек, как ты думаешь, он новый преподаватель по ЗОТС?  
- Скорее всего, - ответил Невилл.  
- Нет не скорее, а точно, - ответил Фред, а может быть и Джордж. - Он отец Ли.  
- Что? – Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на Ли. - Правда?  
- Ага. Представляешь, он до последнего скрывал это от меня. Сам буквально несколько дней назад узнал! Скажи, ну, что хорошего, когда твой отец может тебя постоянно контролировать. Он же мне сейчас совсем житья не даст. И учителя пойдут к нему жаловаться. Отвратительно! – лицо Ли выражало сильнейшее возмущение.  
И Гарри его понимал. Он сам дано привык жить самостоятельно. Без родителей и без нравоучений. Дурслей он никогда всерьез не воспринимал, да и что от них можно было услышать? Что он бездельник и дармоед? Что надо сейчас же помыть машину или работать в саду? Да, такое общение не самое приятное, но Дурсли никогда нее поощряли его ни в учебе, ни в чем-либо другом. А нарушение школьных правил всегда было только его сугубо личной проблемой: сам натворил – сам и разбирайся. Гарри всегда сам принимал за себя все решения, и, если бы сейчас кто-то стал навязывать ему свою «внутреннюю политику», то Гарри наверняка попытался бы это игнорировать. Правда в положении Ли это сделать было довольно сложно.  
Гарри снова посмотрел на стол преподавателей. Мистер Джордан разговаривал с профессором МакГонагалл, последняя заметно хмурилась. Видимо разговор ей не нравился.  
- Так ты собираешься отвечать или нет? – Гарри поморщился – снова этот мальчишка.  
- По-моему, я уже ответил.  
- Так ты – Гарри Поттер? Не смеши меня! Я видел его фотографии – ты ни капельки на него не похож.  
- Слушай, ты что ко мне привязался? Что тебе даст моя фамилия? – Гарри старался не обращать внимания на сидящих напротив близнецов, которые весело смотрели на их перепалку.  
- А что сложно ответить?  
- Нет.  
- Ну и…  
- Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
Юноша откинул часть волос с лица, чтобы был виден его шрам. Отан застыл на месте. Гарри перевел взгляд на очередную ученицу, которая шла распределяться – Памелла Стюарт. Шляпа вынесла свой приговор буквально сразу:  
- Когтевран!  
Девочка гордо прошла к своему столу. Было видно, что она очень довольна выбором Шляпы.  
Потихоньку распределение подходило к концу, учеников становилось все меньше и меньше. И вот, последний мальчик идет узнавать факультет, на котором ему предстоит учиться семь лет. Шляпа опускается ему на голову, скрывая глаза, секунды медленно тянуться…  
- Пуффендуй!  
Зал рукоплескал последнему распределенному первокурснику до тех пор, пока со своего места не поднялся директор Дамблдор.  
- Дорогие ученики Школы Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс», поздравляю вас с началом нового учебного года. Надеюсь, что школа сможет стать для вас домом, в котором будет приятно жить каждому из вас. К сожалению, сейчас для волшебного мира настали тяжелые времена – восстал один из самых сильных Темных Магов. Сложная борьба предстоит нам. Противостоять Вольдеморту будет сложно, но мы будем отдавать все силы, чтобы сохранить свою свободу. Это первое, что заберет у нас Темный Лорд, если прейдет к власти. Впрочем, это будет еще не скоро, а сейчас от вас требуется дисциплина. Напоминаю, что ученикам строго запрещено заходить в Запретный лес, находящийся на территории Школы. Творить заклинания на переменах также не следует. По просьбе нашего завхоза – мистера Филча – сообщаю вам, что полный список запрещенных предметов и дел вы можете прочитать на его кабинете. Ходить в Хогсмид разрешено только ученикам третьего курса и старше при наличии разрешения родителей. Впрочем, если ситуация в стране ухудшится, то эта привилегия будет отменена. Теперь о квиддиче. Любой, кто хочет играть за свою команду, может подать заявки капитанам команд. Первокурсникам играть запрещено. Теперь об изменении в профессорско-преподавательском составе. Представляю вам нового учителя по Защите от Темных искусств – профессор Роберт Джордан. – Мистер Джордан встал. Зал рукоплескал новому учителю. – Так же объявляю вам, что в этом году вводится новый предмет: Лечебная Магия. Ее будет вести профессор Арабелла Дорин Фигг. – Вторая волна аплодисментов прошлась по залу. - А сейчас начнем наш банкет! Всем спасибо!  
За столами прошелся шумок, когда пустые тарелки на столах заполнились едой. Для старшекурсников это было привычно, но для первокурсников все было в новинку. И такой эффектный способ подачи еды естественно привлекал внимание.  
- Гарри, как ты думаешь, зачем нам ввели этот новый предмет? – Невилл задал вопрос и посмотрел на Арабеллу Фигг.  
-Я думаю, что Дамблдор ввел этот предмет, потому что сейчас идет война. И важен любой мало-мальски знающий Лечебную Магию человек.  
- Я тоже так подумал. Кроме того, мне это очень поможет с моей будущей профессией, если, конечно, я смогу набрать нужные СОВ.  
- А ты уже выбрал себе профессию? Какую?  
Невилл неожиданно смутился и пошел красными пятнами.  
- Ну, я не совсем уверен, но я хотел бы стать м-м, в общем, целителем.  
- Что? Да ты просто молодец, Невилл. Только тебе нужны высшие СОВ по Зельям, а ты у Снейпа - объект для нападок номер два после меня.  
- И я так думаю, что Зелья мне ни за что не сдать, но бабушка говорит, что я, если захочу, то сдам. Мне бы ее уверенность. Я же, как только войду в кабинет Зелий, меня в ступор бросает, не могу двух слов нормально связать. А профессор Снейп своим взглядом еще хуже делает. Дома у меня хорошие зелья получаются, а здесь… лучше не говорить.  
- Да, взгляд у Снейпа действительно особенный, до основания пробирает. У меня складывается такое ощущение, что он и мысли читать может.  
- Вполне возможно. Он ведь сильный волшебник, может, и знаком с легилименцией, - Невилл перевел испуганный взгляд на профессорский стол.  
- А ты знаешь про легилименцию? - Гарри был очень удивлен. Насколько он понял, эта наука не имела широкого применения, так как была очень сложна в использовании и изучении. Хотя Невилл – чистокровный волшебник, почему бы ему не знать об этом от родственников.  
- Да, знаю. Моя бабушка – легилиментор, – Невилл окинул стол настолько грустным взглядом, что Гарри не знал смеяться ему или посочувствовать однокурснику.  
Банкет медленно подходил к концу. Разговоры за столами шли полным ходом. Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону и Рона. Первая, исполняя свои обязанности старосты, давала советы первокурсникам. Второй болтал с Симусом. «Нашел мне замену? Ну-ну».  
Дамблдор поднялся:  
- Ну вот, когда мы все наелись, можно идти на отдых. Всем спать, марш!  
Из-за столов стали подниматься ученики. Старосты призывали первокурсников:  
- Первокурсники! Первокурсники! Следуйте за нами.  
Гарри услышал голос Гермионы:  
- Рональд Уизли! Вы собираетесь исполнять свои обязанности?  
- Ладно тебе, Гермиона, – Рон скривился. - Все за мной. Я покажу вам ход к башне Гриффиндора.  
Толпа первокурсников пошла за старостами, которые продолжали объяснять, как нужно идти к гостиным.  
Гарри уже решил пройти тайным ходом к башне - тот позволял прийти туда в два раза быстрее, но тут его позвал Невилл:  
- Гарри, ты идешь? Я узнал пароль у Рона.  
- Хорошо, Невилл, - слова были сказаны с раздражением, но Невилл похоже не заметил этого.  
Они пошли по коридору. «А почему бы мне ни провести Невилла этим ходом?»  
- Невилл, пойдем сюда, - позвал Гарри.  
- Ты куда? Гостиная в другой стороне.  
- Пошли-пошли, – Гарри прошел в тупиковый проход, где висел портрет какого-то волшебника, который то ли выиграл войну с гоблинами в восемнадцатом веке, то ли провел жестокую революцию. История магии для Гарри в большинстве случаев была темным омутом, в котором ничего нельзя было нормально разглядеть.  
Юноша нажал на известный завиток на раме, и портрет отодвинулся в сторону.  
- Пошли – это короткий путь до гостиной.  
- Гарри, а откуда ты о нем знаешь? – спросил Невилл, следуя за мальчиком.  
- Да так  
,узнал случайно, - не говорить же Невиллу о Карте. «Черт! Ну, как же я мог так глупо ее потерять? Теперь же не найду никогда. Как можно было так глупо отдать ее Упивающемуся Смертью? Дурак!» Гарри продолжал корить себя до самого входа в Башню Гриффиндора. Здесь их встретила Полная Леди: других учеников еще не было видно.  
- Пароль, молодые люди.  
- Целительное Зелье, - произнес Невилл.  
- Прошу, молодые люди.  
Портрет отъехал в сторону, и они прошли в родную гостиную.  
- В первый раз смог запомнить пароль, - Невилл явно гордился этим.  
- Поздравляю, пойдем в спальню?  
- Да.  
Они поднялись по винтовой лестнице к спальням. На двери была табличка – «5 курс». Когда они вошли в комнату, там уже стояли их вещи. Мальчики прошли к своим кроватям и стали раскладывать багаж по местам. Гарри достал из чемодана пижаму – «Прибить это зеркало – черная», ванные принадлежности и… Его взгляд упал на книгу Салазара Слизерина. «Надо, заколдовать ее заклятьем невидимости. Будет не очень хорошо, если ее найдут у меня. Да и дневник отца тоже бы не мешало». Он посмотрел на Невилла – тот тоже был занят распаковкой вещей. Гарри достал палочку.  
- Иллюзионс, - тихо произнес Гарри. Книга внешне превратилась в учебник по Зельям за 4 курс. Та же операции превратила Дневник в библиотечную книгу «История Хогвартса». Вряд ли кто-то обратит на них внимание. На всякий случай Гарри еще раз окинул комнату взглядом и заметил, что кроватей в комнате только четыре.  
- Невилл, а почему только четыре кровати?  
- Ты что, Гарри? Рон же староста, а им полагаются отдельные спальни.  
«Так мне не придется видеть Рона в спальне? Прекрасно, не хотелось бы каждое утро встречать его презрительный взгляд. Хоть что-то радостное».  
Вскоре пришли Симус с Дином. Оба весело смеялись чему-то.  
- Привет, Гарри, Невилл. Как прошли каникулы? – Дин поздоровался, как только смог прекратить смех. Впрочем, это ему не очень удалось, потому что, после сказанных слов, он снова прыснул.  
- Нормально, - ответил Гарри, и мысленно добавил: «вторая половина. Суд и больницу, так сложно назвать».  
- Понятно. А ты, Невилл?  
- Я все лето учил зелья. Бабушка решила нанять мне педагога для дополнительных занятий, чтобы я на СОВ не опозорился перед всей школой. Ведь, чтобы учиться зельям дальше, нужно получить, как минимум, Выше Ожидаемого за экзамен. На Превосходно я уже и не надеюсь, – Невилл покраснел.  
- Все лето заниматься Зельями! Ну, твоя бабушка и монстр. Это же так жестоко.  
Пообщавшись еще около пятнадцати минут, ребята легли спать.

Утро для Гарри не задалось с самого начала. Во-первых, в спальне их разбудил Пивз, который решил, что первый учебный день у них должен начаться пораньше. Во-вторых, в гостиной Гарри запнулся о чью-то кошку и теперь немного прихрамывал. В-третьих, он увидел свое расписание.  
- ЗОТИ, Зелья и прорицания. Причем первые два со слизеринцами. За что ЭТО в первый же день? Жестокие люди.  
- Ну, и что? Перетерпим. Зато завтра день очень даже ничего: трансфигурация, Уход и эта новая Лечебная Магия. Ладно, пойдемте на ЗОТИ, кто знает как этот Джордан относится к опозданиям?  
- Точно.  
Они прошли по коридору пятого этажа и остановились около кабинета. Здесь уже был почти весь пятый курс Гриффиндора и Слизерина, кроме старост обоих факультетов.  
- А где старосты? – спросил Дин у Парвати.  
- У них какое-то собрание. Ничего, скоро придут.  
- Понятно. Как вы думаете, каким будет новый преподаватель?  
- Говорят он бывший аврор, так что, наверное, строгим, как Грю… - Симус осекся на полуслове. После событий июня все знали, что вместо Грюма на месте преподавателя ЗОТИ был Упивающийся Смертью.  
Послышались шаги и из-за поворота показались старосты. Одновременно с их появлением прозвенел звонок, и дверь кабинета открылась. Пятикурсники вошли внутрь. Определенно это был один из самых необычных кабинетов ЗОТИ. Парты стояли сверху вниз по убыванию высоты их подставок, так что верхние парты были почти под потолком. Стол учителя находился в углу кабинета. Основное место перед окном занимал большой низкий подиум, на который с двух сторон вели лестницы. Гарри уже однажды приходилось видеть что-то подобное, когда Локонс «преподавал» дуэли.  
Ученики рассаживались. Гарри было повернулся, чтобы сесть на свое обычное место, но увидев неприязненные взгляды бывших друзей, он решил сесть за другую парту. Но, как всегда, незанятыми оставались лишь первые парты. Гарри обреченно вздохнул и стал спускаться к первой парте. Пока он раскладывал свои вещи, в класс вошел профессор Джордан.  
- Успокаиваемся. Здравствуйте. Начнем урок. Тема на доске. Спишите, – новый преподаватель по ЗОТИ говорил тихо, медленно, какими-то обрывочными фразами.  
Гарри перевел взгляд на доску: «Защитные заклинания и чары». Он быстро переписал тему на пергамент и посмотрел на учителя. Тот медленно обводил взглядом кабинет, пока его взгляд не остановился на Гарри. Ненависть в глазах отца Ли поразила мальчика. Чем же она была вызвана? Гарри ответа не знал.  
- Как вы уже поняли, предметом наших разговоров в этом семестре будут Защитные Заклинания. Мистер Поттер, что вы можете об этом сказать? – Профессор смотрел в окно, словно и не ждал ответа от мальчика.  
- Ээ. Защитные заклинания бывают двух видов: от физического и от психологического насилия. В первом случае используются всяческие щиты, начиная с Протего и заканчивая Щитом Силы, который может не только защищать от заклятий, но и использовать для этого силу нападающего. Во втором случае, нападающий волшебник может использовать различные заклятья для подчинения, например, Империо, или проникать в мысли с помощью легименции, или вред может нанести не волшебник, а, например, дементор. Против Империо можно бороться силой воли, а для защиты от проникновения в мысли можно либо ставить блоки с помощью другой науки – окклюменции, либо использовать специальные обереги. Против дементоров используют сильнейшее светлое заклинание - Патронус, - Гарри замолчал, показывая, что ответил на поставленный вопрос.  
Профессор Джордан с удивлением посмотрел на мальчика. Видимо, чего-чего, а такого ответа он не ожидал.  
- Что ж, мы получили от мистера Поттера исчерпывающий ответ. Действительно, существует множество заклинаний, которые могут навредить волшебнику. Но мы будет изучать Защитные заклинания от «физического насилия», как выразился мистер Поттер. Второй случай мы даже не будем пытаться освоить, потому что это Высшая Магия, которая неподвластна многим взрослым волшебникам, не говоря уже об учениках Хогвартса.  
Профессор осмотрел класс.  
- Да, мисс…  
- Грейнжер, сэр. В прошлом года нас обучали сопротивляться Империо, почему мы не можем продолжить это и сейчас?  
- Применение Запрещенных заклинаний недопустимо к несовершеннолетним.  
Бывший аврор замолчал. Похоже, что это весь ответ на вопрос.  
– Продолжим урок. Сегодня мы будем повторять заклинание Щита - Протего, а на следующем уроке перейдем к новому материалу. Раз уж мы начали с вас, мистер Поттер, то выйдите, и покажите классу этот вид защиты.  
Гарри поднялся со своего места и прошел к подиуму.  
- Мистер Поттер, сейчас я направлю на вас какое-нибудь заклятье, попробуйте его отразить с помощью Щита.  
- Хорошо, сэр.  
Они разошлись в стороны. Гарри вспомнился тот раз, когда он «сражался» с Малфоем на дуэли на втором курсе. Вот и сейчас этот хорек сидит и ухмыляется, глядя на него…  
- Петрификус тоталус!  
Гарри, смотрящий на Малфоя, не ожидал этого нападения, но в последний момент успел сориентироваться и крикнул:  
- Протего!  
Заклятье отразилось и полетело в сторону, сидящих за партами учеников, но долететь ему не удалось. Заклятье исчезло, достигнув края подиума.  
- Все видели как можно отразить несложное заклятье с помощью Протего, - профессор даже не указал на то, что он использовал заклинание не предупредив ученика.  
«Наверное, это в порядке вещей у авроров. Вот он и переносит тот опыт на учеников», - эта мысль посетила голову Гарри.  
- Садитесь, мистер Поттер. Так кто хочет еще попробовать? Хорошо, будем спрашивать по списку…

Остаток дня прошел не лучшим образом. Зелья прошли как обычно: Снейп осыпал гриффиндорцев своими саркастическими замечаниями и отнимал баллы, слизеринцы наглели и издевались – ничего нового. Хотя кое-что новое всё же было – Гарри снова сидел отдельно от Рона и Гермионы. Причем на первой парте – прямо перед Снейпом. Что же могло быть хуже? А ничего… или почти ничего. Рядом с Гарри сел Невилл, желая поддержать его. Но, впрочем, это оказалось не так уж страшно. Кажется, что летом Невилл действительно поднаторел в зельях, и вместе им удалось сварить вполне сносное зелье.  
На Прорицаниях профессор Трелони начала обсуждать с учениками предсказания с помощью карт «Таро».  
- История Таро уходит своими корнями во времена Египетских пирамид. Наиболее древние источники о картах «Таро» принадлежат египетским и зороастрийским жрецам, то есть III-V тысячелетию до нашей эры…  
Гарри, слушая эту нудную лекцию, вспоминал, как раньше они с Роном пропускали всю эту чушь мимо ушей, а сейчас…  
«И зачем я выбрал этот ужасный предмет. Из-за Рона, - ответил тут же он. – Пошел бы на что-нибудь более полезное. Да хотя бы на ту же Арифмантику…»  
- Глубокое знание «Таро» базируется на знаниях астрологии. Ведь каждая карта связана с планетами и знаками Зодиака. Именно поэтому знаменитые предсказатели могли по картам говорить и описывать внешность, характер людей, с которыми вам придется сталкиваться и даже день, час, когда вам суждено их встретить. Что ж, прочитайте параграф, а потом мы попробуем вместе сделать расклад.  
Гарри посмотрел на параграф, пропечатанный мелким шрифтом, и его угнетенность только возросла. Но глаза побежали по строчкам:  
«Полная колода карт "Таро" включает в себя 78 карт. Эти 78 карт делятся на 22 старших священных Аркана (лат. arcanum "тайна") и 56 младших Арканов. Если 22 старших Аркана говорят о внутренней жизни и скрытых законах нашего существования, то 56 младших карт соответствуют внешней (проявленной) стороне нашей жизни. И событийный срез, наиболее интересный для нас (хотя он и второстепенный), делается с помощью младших Арканов…»  
В конце занятия профессор Трелони показала им, как сделать правильный расклад, в котором, как обычно, присутствовало предсказание смерти. Домашним заданием был это же расклад, но сделанный самостоятельно на ближайшую неделю.  
Вечером, делая домашнее задание по Зельям - сочинение о зелье, изменяющем цвет кожи на свиток длиной метр, - Гарри постоянно ловил на себе полные ненависти и презрения взгляды бывших друзей. Впрочем, отвечать им он не собирался. Хотят его ненавидеть – пожалуйста. «Я вам ничего плохого не сделал. И если вы вдруг захотели уничтожить нашу дружбу, то ваше право. Не спорю, мне тяжело, но я смогу это пережить», - юноша, в который раз, успокаивал себя, примиряясь с действительностью. Он твердо решил для себя игнорировать это отношение. Но все решения давались с большим трудом.  
Гарри бросил взгляд на учебник по Предсказаниям. На нем было написано: «Судьба. Как повернется Ваша жизнь?»  
Действительно, как?

**Глава 10. Новые друзья, новые враги…**

**«Занятная шутка, Джон,… , ведь ты, похоже, совсем не боишься нового, а если и опасаешься, то гораздо меньше, чем любой из тех, кого я встречал за десять тысяч лет». / «Чайка Джонатан Ливингстон», Ричард Бах./ **

Прошла всего лишь неделя после начала учебы, но новоиспечённые пятикурсники уже стонали от обилия домашних работ и заданий. У всех сложилось впечатление, что преподаватели в этом году будут требовать намного больше, чем раньше. Все, как один, твердили, что СОВ – это один из важнейших экзаменов в жизни волшебника. Это ступень к будущей профессии, поэтому от того, как волшебник сдаст этот экзамен, зависит выбор дальнейшего обучения. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы взвалить на плечи юных магов непосильную ношу в виде огромнейших самостоятельных заданий.  
Гарри уже смог прочувствовать, что для новых, более сложных заклинаний требовалось гораздо больше магических сил, чем раньше, впрочем, это не делало уроки менее интересными. Скорее наоборот – влекло.  
Всю неделю Гарри был так занят, что у него практически не было сил обращать внимание на что-то, не имеющее к его целям какого-либо отношения. А цели у Мальчика-Который-Выжил были грандиозные. Гарри нашел в библиотеке несколько потрепанных книг по анимагии. Их изучение отнимало кучу сил и времени, так что Гарри иногда не успевал сделать уроки, но, помня данное самому себе обещание, старался не допускать такого отношения к учебе. Он твердо решил, что за выходные наверстает упущенное …  
И вот сейчас Гарри сидел перед раскладом карт «Таро» и думал: что же это может значить? Значение карт он уже успел выучить, но, скажите, как можно связать аркан «Умеренность», который означает «Терпение, самоконтроль, готовность учиться взаимопониманию», и «Шут» - «Неизбежные ошибки, вызванные нашим собственным (часто намеренным) невежеством. Полное безрассудство». Гарри этого не знал, поэтому решил заняться старым добрым методом предсказаний. В итоге, через полчаса у него перед глазами лежало неплохое объяснение расклада с большим количеством бед, предвещаемых самому себе.  
«Ну, вот и все. Теперь можно почитать Анимагию», - подумал Гарри и оглядел гостиную: многие из студентов уже давно бросили заниматься и просто разговаривали. Как же ему не хватало этих разговоров перед камином! Гарри с самим собой старался всегда быть честным, и этот случай не исключение. Конечно, он старался не обращать внимания на презрительные взгляды Гермионы и полные ненависти взгляды Рона, но это было очень сложно сделать. Каждый раз Гарри успокаивал себя, говорил, что просто не надо обращать на это внимание! Но как быть с желанием дать Рону по его длинному носу или сказать Гермионе все, что он думает о ее прищурах, направленных на известного мальчика …. Гарри долго сидел так, все больше и больше углубляясь в свои мрачные мысли, пока громкие голоса однокурсников не вывели его из этого состояния.  
- Ух, ты! В следующие выходные будет консультация по выбору профессии, - Симус громко воскликнул, читая только что появившееся на доске объявлений сообщение. Около него стояло еще несколько человек.  
Гарри решил, что уж это, в отличие от, скажем, Прорицаний, достойно его внимания. Он поднялся со своего кресла и подошел к группе одноклассников. Через плечо Симуса он прочитал:

**Вниманию пятикурсников Гриффиндора!**  
В следующие выходные состоится консультация по выбору профессии!  
Всем необходимо подойти в указанное рядом с вашей фамилией время к кабинету Трансфигурации. На консультации будет присутствовать несколько человек: деканы ваших факультетов, а также директор школы.  
Ваш выбор будет оценен в соответствии с вашими возможностями. Также вам будут даны ответы на все интересующие вас вопросы. В том случае, если вам сложно выбрать, декан поможет с ответом.  
Так же будут составлены списки предметов для дальнейшего изучения. Это поможет вам на шестом году обучения. Кроме того, преподаватели получат списки тех, кто продолжит изучать их предметы.

Подпись: заместитель директора,  
профессор МакГонагалл.

Гарри долго смотрел на объявление. «Выбор профессии? Но я не имею даже малейшего понятия, что буду делать после Хогвартса». Юноша отошел от стенда и сел в кресло.  
- Привет, Гарри, - напротив сел Невилл. – Выбор профессии, ужас!! Представляешь, там будет Снейп. А как я при нем скажу, что хочу быть целителем? Там же Зелья нужны. Да он меня после этого заживо съест… – отчаяние Невилла, показалось Гарри надуманным: он-то вообще не знал, что сказать.  
- Невилл, ты хоть что-то можешь сказать, а я не имею ни малейшего представления, чем буду заниматься после Хогвартса.  
- Как? Ты же просто отлично играешь в квиддич…  
- Нет, профессионально заниматься квиддичем я не хочу. Одно дело - играть ради удовольствия, а другое - жить ради игры. Разница большая. А я не хочу всю оставшуюся жизнь уклоняться от бладжеров и искать снитч. В мире есть и более важные вещи, чем квиддич, - Гарри грустно посмотрел на огонь в камине гостиной.  
Невилл с сочувствием взглянул на однокурсника:  
- У тебя хорошие оценки по ЗОТС, может…  
- Стать аврором. Нет, раньше я действительно испытывал уважение к этой профессии, но после событий лета… - Гарри замолчал. Он вспомнил, как летом Невилл произносил пылкую речь в его защиту. Кажется, что мистер Долгопупс подумал о том же, так как на его щеках вспыхнул яркий румянец.  
- Я не знаю, что тебе посоветовать. В любом случае, ты неплохо учишься по основным предметам, поэтому можешь себе позволить принять решение позже.  
- Может быть, Невилл, но от меня всегда ждут чего-то большего чем от других учеников, поэтому такой ответ не оправдает их ожиданий. Я до сих пор не определился. Я вообще до этого лета об этом не задумывался. Да что там говорить – я имею очень маленькое представление, ЧЕМ вообще занимаются волшебники после Хогвартса. Я имею лишь обрывочную информацию по этому вопросу, сужу об этом на примере семьи Уизли.  
- Гарри, да не волнуйся ты так. Заняться тебе всегда будет чем, поверь мне. Есть множество вариантов: можно работать в Министерстве – только там нужно уметь пробиваться, иначе ты так и останешься навсегда мелким служащим. Там во многих случаях не нужны магические умения. Не всегда, конечно, но… Или… О, можно пойти в ученые, разрабатывать там всякие новые заклинания, усовершенствовать старые,… хотя опять же там нужна Нумерология и Арифманика, а ты этим не занимаешь. А с животными ты работать не хочешь?  
- Нет, Невилл, ни малейшего желания. Я как вспомню соплохвостов Хагрида, так... – Гарри скривился и посмотрел на Невилла – у того выражение лица было немногим лучше.  
- Ну, почему ты сразу о плохом? Есть множество других более симпатичных магических существ. Единороги, драконы, грифоны и гриппогрифы, а фениксы?  
- Ты прав, Невилл, но желания нет.  
- Да, а ты вообще чего хочешь сам?  
- Вот в этом-то и проблема, что я не определился. Хотя…  
Гарри замялся, он вдруг подумал, что открывает свои чувства Невиллу, а после того, как друзья отвергли его, юноша не желал, чтобы кто-то знал о нем больше, чем того требовала обычная вежливость. С другой стороны, ему нужно было кому-то об этом рассказать, поделиться, а Невилл был не хуже других, а, может быть, даже лучше. Он, по крайней мере, был честным и открытым… и не престал с ним общаться после суда, да и на самом слушанье защищал Мальчика-Корый-Выжил.  
– Понимаешь, хотелось бы помогать людям, нести что-то светлое. Но сейчас война, и мне все равно нельзя будет заниматься тем, чем я хочу. Я ведь Гарри Поттер, закончить эту войну мой долг. Да и никто из служителей Темного Лорда теперь не оставит меня в покое, так же как и он сам…  
- Все образуется, Гарри. По другому просто не может быть, - Невилл спокойно смотрел в глаза Гарри. Он верил в него, просто верил. Ничего не требуя, не прося, но надеясь…  
- Спасибо, - другие слова здесь не требовались.

- Мистер Поттер, вы не могли бы обратить внимание на меня. Вы все время смотрите в окно. Там есть что-то более важное, чем тема нашего урока?  
Гарри перевел взгляд на преподавателя защиты от Темных искусств – тот уже который раз цеплялся к нему на этом уроке. Вот и сейчас нашел глупую «прицепку». Спрашивается, почему нельзя ученику во время урока смотреть в окно? Он же делает все во время. «Вот черт, прямо Снейп-2. хотя ему до Снейпа еще далеко. Тот хотя бы находит более или менее приличные причины для моего наказания. Этот же… Фантазии у него похоже совсем нет… Хорошо хоть предмет свой знает. Интересно, почему он меня настолько не жалует? Вроде ничего плохого я ему не делал», - Гарри поддавался своим не слишком веселым мыслям.  
- Мне придется наказать вас, мистер Поттер. После уроков зайдите ко мне, – профессор Джордан неприязненно посмотрел на юношу.  
«Ха, вот и еще одно различие. Снейп предпочитает снимать баллы с Гриффиндора, а этот наказывать физической работой…»  
- Продолжим. Использование Щита Доргуса не требует больших затрат силы. Во-первых, потому что Щит исчезает после первого же попадания в него чужеродного заклинания. Во-вторых, он не может разрушить заклятья волшебника большей силы, в этом случае заклинание свободно проникает сквозь щит, разрушая его…

«Ужасный урок… хотя, нет, не урок, а преподаватель…»  
Гарри шел на урок Зелий, размышляя о своей печальной судьбе.  
- Эй, Поттер, что нос-то повесил. Классный препод, правда? Интересно, что ты ему уже успел сделать? Уж сильно он на тебя взъелся.  
Гарри попытался не обращать внимания на слизеринца

однако Малфой, как всегда не понял, что с ним не хотят общаться.  
- Ах, Поттер, ты же у нас закостенелый преступник, а кому, как не бывшему аврору видеть тебя насквозь? Здорово было бы, чтобы он тебя заколдовал как-нибудь хорошенько. Ну, как бы случайно, - некоторые из слизеринцев противно засмеялись.  
Терпение у Гарри было, но не бесконечное, а уж после урока ЗОТС… Он обернулся…  
- Ну, конечно, как не тебе это знать. Ты ведь у нас папенькин сыночек, а папенька твой известно какой преступник. Наверное, похлеще меня будет. А, Малфой? – Гарри изобразил на лице ухмылку, постаравшись сделать ее похожей на знаменитую малфоевскую. Похоже, ему это удалось: слизеринец побледнел и вытащил палочку.  
- Думаешь, ты самый умный? – до Гарри донесся тихий шепот. Юноша тоже решил достать палочку.  
- А я действительно самый умный, - передразнил он Малфоя таким же тихим шепотом.  
Слизеринец побледнел еще больше, хотя, казалось, что это уже невозможно.  
- Ах, так? Петрификус тоталус! – выпущенное заклинание полетело к Гарри, но юноша был готов к такому повороту.  
- Эрглос! – применил он заклинание Щита Доргуса. Полупрозрачная дымка встала на пути выпущенного Малфоем проклятья. Еще миг, и щит разрушил заклинание.  
- Гарри Поттер, минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора за использование магии в коридоре Школы, - голос Гермионы Грейнжер пронесся над подземельем. – Драко Малфой, вопрос о вашем поведении будет поднят завтра на собрании старост.  
Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на свою бывшую подругу. Она строго и презрительно смотрела на них обоих. За ее спиной стоял Рон и глупо ухмылялся: было видно, что эта ситуация приносит ему большое удовольствие.  
«Что ж, еще одно доказательство, что они решили окончательно разрушить нашу дружбу», - Гарри изобразил на лице ледяное спокойствие. – «Постараемся игнорировать такое отношение».  
- Хорошо, мисс Грейнжер. Признаю, я поступил некорректно по отношению к однокурснику. Даю торжественное обещание, что постараюсь больше не допускать таких эксцессов, - шутовской поклон дополнил слова Гарри. – Теперь, если вы не возражаете, я пойду на урок.  
Сердце Гарри болезненно сжалось – он не хотел говорить таких слов пусть и бывшей, но подруге. Это произошло автоматически: лето, проведенное в обществе зеркала, давало свои плоды. Первый «закон» зеркала Блэков: «не допускать унижения своего достоинства». Гарри прошел мимо бывших друзей, на лицах которых сейчас отразилось удивление и, как показалось Гарри, страх.  
«Что же со мной происходит? Неужели я становлюсь похожим на Малфоя с его постоянными ухмылками, усмешками и издевательствами? Нет, это невозможно. Что же происходит?» - томимый внутренними муками, Гарри не заметил, как дошел до кабинета Зелий. Урок также прошел для Гарри словно в дыму: он не обратил внимании на Невилла, севшего рядом, не слышал язвительных замечаний профессора Снейпа и… сварил прекрасное Успокаивающее Зелье, чем удивил всех в классе. Конечно, Самый-Ненавистый-Учитель-Мальчика-Который-Выжил не смог пропустить такое событие и ответил язвительной репликой:  
- Мистер Поттер, вы случайно не применяете никаких зелий по улучшению деятельности мозга? У меня появились подозрения, что вы занимаетесь этим вместе с Долгопупсом – он тоже уже второй урок просто блещет знаниями по моему предмету, - Невилл покрылся красными пятнами от таких слов, но смог твердо посмотреть глаза профессору. А Гарри… Гарри ничего не видел, не слышал, и не замечал.

Шок от осознания своей язвительности и подлости по отношению к Гермионе действовал на юношу до самого вечера. Очнувшись от своих мыслей только в гостиной Гриффиндора после того, как Невилл обратился к нему с какой-то просьбой,  
Гарри бессмысленно смотрел на однокашника несколько минут, потом, опомнившись, переспросил:  
- Что, Невилл?  
- Я спросил тебя: не хочешь ли ты попрактиковаться в накладывании чар наложения шины, которые мы проходили на прошлом уроке Лечебной Магии? Профессор Фигг завтра начнет опрос с этого заклинания.  
- Да, конечно, Невилл. Я сегодня немного не в себе…

Еще одна учебная неделя пролетела незаметно.  
Гарри старался меньше общаться с одноклассниками, так как не был уверен, что не сорвется на них. Все-таки разрыв с друзьями отразился на нем сильнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Свою лепту внесло и зеркало Блэков, которое отличалось оригинальностью взглядов на жизнь и умением убеждать в своей правоте. Да, и анонимные письма… Гарри уже не знал, кому верить, а кому нет. Он был угнетен и растерян… Единственный, с кем Гарри чувствовал себя свободно от своих предрассудков был, как ни странно, Невилл. От парня исходили волны доброты и участия, словно только он мог понять и помочь… Гарри не знал, что это может значить, точнее он даже не задумывался о том, что все последние дни рядом с ним находится Невилл.  
Впрочем, частенько к ним присоединялась Джинни. Как бы ненароком она просила Гарри разъяснить ей то ЗОТС, то Чары, то, что было особенно странно, зелья. Гарри помогал, хотя у него были сильные подозрения относительно искренности юной Уизли.  
Еще одной проблемой стало изучение анимагии и чтение книги Слизерина. Да, он их заколдовал, но пора было переходить к практике. Только где и как? Не в гостиной Гриффиндора это точно. Смешно даже подумать об этом. Гарри решил отложить эту проблему. Сейчас у него были другие, например, что сказать профессору МакГонагалл о выборе профессии. Он до сих пор не мог ничего придумать, хотя за эту неделю он прослушал больше вариантов, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Он даже написал письма Сириусу и Ремусу, которые выслали ему кучу вариантов: от аврора до преподавателя школы Хогвартс. Сириус даже попробовал пошутить: «Министр Магии – как тебе это, Гарри? Идеальный вариант…»

Суббота наступила, пожалуй, слишком быстро. Завтрак прошел еще быстрее… Время, казалось, решило, что пора догонять жизнь, а может, и перегнать…  
И вот юноша уже стоит около дверей кабинета декана. Стук. Строгий голос профессора МакГонагалл:  
- Прошу, – Гарри вошел.  
- Здравствуйте.  
- Проходите, мистер Поттер, садитесь.  
Гарри прошел к стулу, который стоял рядом со столом профессора. Мальчик сел и огляделся. Учительский стол был увеличен для того чтобы вместить всех преподавателей. Снейп сидел с таким выражением лица, которое будто говорило: «Будь моя воля, меня бы здесь не было».  
Пожалуй, единственными, кому происходящее доставляло удовольствие были директор и профессор Флитвик. Первый сиял, как новогодняя елка, а второй…  
- Мистер Поттер, вы пришли, чтобы обсудить ваше дальнейшее обучение в соответствии с выбранной вами профессией. У вас есть какие-нибудь наметки?  
Гарри посмотрел на своего декана и… вздохнул. Что он мог сказать? Ничего путного в голову не приходило. В голову лезли только слова Невилла: «…там будет Снейп. А как я при нем скажу, что хочу быть целителем? Там же Зелья нужны». Гарри взглянул на Снейпа – тот противно ухмылялся, словно говоря: «Что, Поттер? Известность это еще не все!»  
«Ах, так? Хорошо…»  
- Я думал о целительстве, профессор.  
Все преподаватели, как один, удивленно смотрели на юношу. А на лице декана Слизерина застыла маска потрясения. Похоже, они ожидали от него несколько иного.  
- М-м, хорошо, мистер Поттер. Для этого вам нужно набрать пять СОВ: Зелья, Гербология, Трансфигурация, Чары, ЗОТС. У вас будет увеличено количество часов по этим предметам для того, чтобы вы смогли хорошо сдать экзамены. Хотя выбор удивляет меня, мистер Поттер. Я думала, что вы выберете профессию с профилирующим предметом ЗОТС. Я вам советую пересмотреть свой выбор.  
- Я подумаю, профессор. А скажите, пожалуйста, кто еще сдал такой же выбор?  
- Почему это вас так интересует? Но ответить я могу. Из гриффиндорцев: Гермиона Грейнджер и Невилл Долгопупс, пока больше никто не высказал такого желания.  
«Гермиона?...»  
- Что ж, мистер Поттер, вы свободны.  
- До свидания.  
Гарри ушел.  
- Странный выбор. Очень странный. Я не думаю, что Гарри сможет работать в клинике. Он - человек действия. Что ж, у него еще достаточно времени для раздумий, - голос профессора МакГонагалл звучал растерянно.  
- Что вы, Минерва. У Лили были прекрасные наклонности к целительству, несмотря на магловское происхождение. Думается, что Гарри мог бы унаследовать этот дар. За него не стоит беспокоиться. Способности у него есть, – Дамблдор беспечно улыбнулся.  
А профессор Снейп презрительно хмыкнул.

**Глава 11. Проблемы, проблемы…**

**Нет абсолютно бездарных людей. Каждый бездарен в своей области. /С юмором/.**

Недели шли. Прошло полтора месяца с начала учебы, а проблемы, свалившиеся на Гарри в начале семестра, даже и не думали пропадать, наоборот, их становилось все больше и больше. Отношение мистера Джордана ни сколько не изменилось за прошедшее время, даже несмотря на отличные знания, которые Гарри демонстрировал на уроках ЗОТС. В конце концов, Гарри это стало сильно раздражать и злить. Снейп, как всегда, доставал своими придирками. Похоже, за прошедшее лето он достиг нового уровня злобности. Малфой совсем обнаглел. Он использовал свои возможности старосты для того, чтобы отнять у Гриффиндора (впрочем, другие факультеты стороной тоже не обходил) как можно больше баллов. Причины же находил самые разнообразные – от грязи на полу в холле до запрещенного чихания в подземельях. Естественно, его любимой «мишенью» стал Мальчик-Который-Выжил.  
Уроки… домашних заданий стали задавать намного больше, чем в прошлом году. Но Гарри находил время для изучения анимагии. Он надеялся, что в скором времени он сможет провести полноценное превращение. Изучив теорию, он начал пробовать это искусство на себе. Единственной проблемой стал поиск места, где можно было бы спокойно этим заниматься. После долгих раздумий Гарри все же решил, что туалет Плаксы Миртл самое подходящее место. Приведение, конечно, мешало, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от такой потрясающей идеи как анимагическое превращение в животное. Правда, у юноши это пока не получалось. Для превращения требовалось сильнейшее сосредоточение, а Гарри, как ни старался, не мог полностью отрешиться от всего и представлять, как все его тело медленно переплавляется в кота. Максимум, что у него получалось – это изменение руки. В первый раз, увидев это, Гарри даже не поверил, что лохматая, когтистая лапа - это его рука. После нескольких неудач он решил, что, видимо, ему не хватает знаний по теории. Дневник отца – это, конечно, хорошо, но информация, приводимая там, было просто катастрофически сжата. Эта причина заставила юношу взять в библиотеке дополнительную литературу по анимагии. Все было бы хорошо, если бы он не решил почитать книгу на уроке Трансфигурации (единственном, на котором после разрыва с друзьями он сидел на задней парте). По «Закону всемирного свинства» книгу увидела профессор МакГонагалл.  
- Мистер Поттер, мне, конечно, приятно, что вы решили почитать серьезную литературу по моему предмету. Но не могли бы вы делать это после урока? А сейчас заниматься тем, что я сказала, – профессор наградила его подозрительным взглядом. Еще две пары глаз смотрели на него так же: уж они-то хорошо знали, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил НИКОГДА не делает ничего просто так. Впрочем, что они могли против этого сделать?  
Друзья… После той сцены в коридоре подземелий он старался находиться подальше от старост Гриффиндора. Юноша боялся, что история может повториться вновь, и он снова скажет что-нибудь обидное. Впрочем, он уже не понимал своих чувств к бывшим друзьям. С одной стороны, Гарри хотел вернуться к ним, вернуться к той дружбе, к былым отношениям. Каждый раз, видя их, он чувствовал притупленную боль в сердце, которая словно игла не давала покоя. С другой, он был на них в большой обиде. Как после стольких лет дружбы они смогли его так подло предать, бросить в самой отвратительной и сложной ситуации? Гарри еще понимал, что Рон, балбес Рон, мог бы поверить в ту глупейшую версию убийства Седрика. Рон мог завидовать ему из-за Турнира, из-за того, что Гарри знаменит, что он – Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Но умница Гермиона, она-то как могла поверить во всю ту чушь, которую писал «Пророк» в этом году? Он не мог этого понять.  
Недели шли. Дни текли скучнейшими потоками проблем. Сон-завтрак-уроки-обед-уроки-домашние задания-ужин-анимагия-снова сон. И так день за днем. Гарри уже казалось, что ничто не сможет разрушить ту паутину обыденности, которая обволокла его. Единственной отдушиной стал квиддич. В конце сентября был выбран новый вратарь – Симус. В октябре начались тренировки, а в ноябре должен был состояться первый матч с Когтевраном. Ловцом там по-прежнему была Чжоу Чанг. Девушка, которая так нравилась Гарри в прошлом году. Но сейчас, после всех испытаний, которые он пережил, чувства к красавице померкли: больше не было того приятного томления в груди, которое он испытывал тогда.  
И вот сейчас Гарри сидел в библиотеке и делал домашние задание по ЗОТС. «И зачем, спрашивается, так стараться? Все равно он не оценит это по достоинству», - юноша бросил грустный взгляд на свиток длиной в два метра. Он уже давно перестал делать уроки в гостиной. Виной тому были, конечно же, новые старосты Гриффиндора. После нескольких недель Гарри больше не мог видеть укоряющий взгляд Гермионы и полный ненависти Рона. Лучше уж здесь в…  
- Гарри! Гарри! – он услышал чей-то голос и обернулся.  
- Зачем так кричать? Я не глухой! – юноша с неудовольствием посмотрел на девушку.  
- Так я уже минуту не могу до тебя достучаться, - Блейз хмуро на него посмотрела.  
- М-м, я не слышал. Извини. Что-то случилось? - он с удивлением взглянул на слизеринку. До Гарри только что дошло КТО с ним пытается заговорить.  
- Мне надо с тобой поговорить, - Блейз в упор посмотрела на юношу.  
- Я слушаю.  
- М-м, даже не знаю с чего начать. В общем, я хочу, чтобы ты помог моим младшекурсникам по ЗОТС, – Блейз упрямо подняла голову.  
- Что? Каким младшекурсникам?? Слизеринцам что ли? Зачем?  
- Понимаешь, Гарри, профессор Джордан - некомпетентный учитель. Он постоянно занижает оценки моим студентам. Обучение строит по очень сложной программе. Многие сейчас не могут справиться с заданиями. Естественно, они идут ко мне. Я же староста факультета, но я тоже не могу всем помочь. Я пробовала поговорить с профессором Снейпом, но он сказал, что это право каждого преподавателя. Тем более, что программа утверждена Министерством, - Блейз с мольбой смотрела на юношу. Но не это поразило его, а интонации, с которыми девушка говорила о «ее младшекурсниках». Словно каждый из них был ей действительно дорог. Забота и сочувствие – вот чем веяло от девушки.  
- Блейз, ты понимаешь, ЧТО говоришь? Во-первых, я – Гарри Поттер. Почему ты так уверена, что они будут меня слушать? Гриффиндорец и Слизеринец малосовместимые понятия, не находишь? Во-вторых, почему именно я? Чем я лучше любого другого ученика?  
Гарри был в шоке от этого предложения. Чем он мог помочь? Да и вообще, он не знал Забини настолько близко, чтобы принимать такие просьбы.  
- Как почему? Ты же лучший по ЗОТС в нашем потоке. Я просто не знаю кого еще можно попросить. А на счет «совместимости понятий» ты не волнуйся. Они не против, я спрашивала. Понимаешь, Джордан уже совсем достал своими придирками. А ведь прошло только полтора месяца учебы!!! Многие просто напуганы этим, – в голосе Блейз звучало такое отчаяние, что Гарри даже растерялся. Так волноваться за учеников! Он не видел, чтобы кто-то из профессоров так беспокоился.  
- Но я же терплю Снейпа и ничего! – Гарри попытался обратить Блейз к здравому смыслу.  
- Гарри…  
- И вообще, где мы будем этим заниматься? Нужен кабинет, нужно свободное время. В конце концов, нужно разрешение от преподавателей.  
- Гарри, я уже договорилась с профессором Снейпом. Он дал разрешение. Правда, я не сказала кто будет помогать младшекурсникам. Но ему, кажется, все равно. Странно, но, похоже, он сейчас занят другими, более важными делами,– Блейз нахмурилась, как будто ее возмущал сам факт таково поведения декана. – Я думаю, что двух раз в неделю будет достаточно…  
- Стоп-стоп. Я еще не дал своего согласия. У меня время не резиновое. А учитывая, что в этом году у нас СОВ, то… - Гарри развел руками.  
Нельзя сказать, что идея ему понравилась, но он не находил причин для отказа.  
- Хорошо-хорошо, - поспешно произнесла девушка, - тогда раз в неделю. По субботам. Это выходной, так что не страшно. Да, помогая им, ты сам будешь вспоминать материал. Кроме того, там будут не только слизеринцы, но и когтевранцы. Я встречаюсь с Терри, ты же знаешь, - Блейз покраснела, - это была его идея. Хм…. Хорошо, тогда в субботу, в пять, - закончила Блейз уже более твердым голосом.  
Девушка вышла из библиотеки.  
- Да уж, вот тебе и однообразие будней, - Гарри невесело хмыкнул.

Наступил четверг. До первого занятия оставалось всего два дня. Гарри не был уверен в своих силах. Он решил, что не помешает повторить программы первых–вторых курсов. Но даже после многократных повторений одних и тех же заклинаний, Гарри не верил, что из этой идеи может что-то получиться.  
Он решил никому не говорить об этом. Да и кому?..  
«Все! Хватит. Лучше повторяй. У тебя вон еще сколько не просмотрено. Да хоть бы и Экспелиармус…» - мысли юноши были грубо прерваны. К нему в руки упала чья-то палочка.  
- Мистер Поттер… - гневный голос миссис Пинс нарушил тишину библиотечного зала, - что вы себе позволяете? Немедленно верните мою палочку и выметайтесь из библиотеки. У вас будет серьезный разговор с деканом.  
Гарри ошалело смотрел то на палочку, то на разъяренную женщину.  
- Извините, миссис Пинс. Я не хотел этого делать. Я не знаю как это получилось. Я даже ничего не говорил. Да, что там, у меня даже палочки в руках не было.  
Женщина посмотрела на гриффиндорца, как ему показалось уже не так гневно.  
- Хм, вы говорите, что не использовали палочку? В любом случае вы сейчас идете к своему декану и объясняетесь с ней. Я напишу Минерве записку.  
Гарри собрал в сумку свои вещи и подошел к столу библиотекарши – та уже заканчивала записку.  
- Держите, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри быстро пробежался по коридору до кабинета профессора МакГонагалл. Отдышавшись, он постучал в дверь и зашел.  
-…я думаю, Минерва… Гарри? – директор внимательно посмотрел на юношу. «Директор? Что он здесь делает?»  
- Здравствуйте. М-м... профессор МакГонагалл, меня направили к вам. – Гарри посмотрел на декана, потом подошел к столу и выложил записку миссис Пинс.  
- Что значит направили? – МакГонагалл хмуро взглянула на парня и принялась читать написанное библиотекарем.  
Гарри меж тем смущенно стоял под пристальным взглядом директора.  
- Хм… мистер Поттер. Что же произошло в библиотеке?  
- Профессор, я ничего не делал. Я делал задание по ЗОТС. А через мгновение у меня в руках палочка миссис Пинс. Вот и все.  
- Гарри, а о чем ты думал в тот момент?  
Он уже собрался ответить, как почувствовал жжение где-то между ключиц – там был амулет из змеевика: директор пытался читать его мысли! «Что ж, вы получите их в несколько искаженном виде, директор!».  
- Гарри?  
- М-м, я просто подумал, что неплохо было бы повторить заклинание Экспелиармус. И все.  
- То есть ты просто подумал о заклинании и оно подействовало?  
- Да.  
- Мой мальчик, поздравляю тебя. Похоже ты унаследовал от своих родителей возможность творить магию без палочки. Я так на это надеялся. Но твердой уверенности у меня не было. В конце концов твоя мать могла только лечить без палочки, а твой отец обладал лишь симпатической магией! Это действительно важно. Думаю тебе надо будет тренироваться, чтобы преуспеть в этой науке. Сейчас произошел лишь выброс энергии - это заклинание тебе хорошо известно, поэтому-то оно и получилось. С другими придется потренироваться…  
- Беспалочковая магия? Неужели это то о чем говорил Сириус этим летом? Способности развиваются в одной сфере?  
- Ты прав, мой мальчик. Ты уже не первый из пятикурсников, кто обнаружил в себе какие-то способности, – Гарри даже не заметил, что рассуждал в слух.  
- А кто еще?  
- Невилл. Он унаследовал от своей бабушки дар легилименции.  
- Не может быть!  
- Может, Гарри. Это случайно заметил профессор Снейп: Невилл, не зная того, сам пытался пробить защиту нашего зельевара. Я поговорил с Невиллом сегодня утром, так что не думаю, что он успел кому-то об этом рассказать. Да и не следует об этом распространяться. Если он захочет, то сам расскажет.  
«А зачем же вы мне это рассказали, коль это так «секретно»? А, профессор?» - Гарри мысленно хмыкнул.  
- Еще мистер Малфой. Он, как оказалось, может становиться для окружающих абсолютно незаметным, когда захочет. Это тоже узнал профессор Снейп. Я думаю, что за этот год многие пятикурсники проявят свои скрытые таланты…  
- Кхм, - директора прервал искусственный кашель профессора МакГонагалл. - Мистер Поттер, я поговорю о происшедшем с миссис Пинс. А вы, впредь, пожалуйста, старайтесь сдерживать свои способности.  
Гарри попрощался и вышел из кабинета.

**Глава 12. Можно ли доверять слизеринцам?**

**Жрецов греха и лжи мы будем  
Глаголом истины карать…  
/А.Н. Плещеев/**

- Мистер Поттер.  
Гарри встал и прошел к подиуму. «И зачем я учу ЗОТС, если профессор Джордан все равно не оценит меня в соответствии с моими знаниями? Сейчас я все прекрасно отвечу, а он скажет что-нибудь язвительное и придумает очередную причину для моего наказания. Хоть бы придумал что-то более оригинальное, чем мытье полов в его кабинете. Достал уже своими нападками. Хуже Снейпа, этот хоть просто отнимает баллы, а не время, которого мне сейчас совершенно не хватает. Может позлить его? Так, чтобы было не обидно отрабатывать наказание».  
- Сегодня вы должны были отработать одно из разновидностей щитовых заклинаний – Чары Тумана. Вы не расскажете нам об этом?  
«А что тут рассказывать? Чары Тумана создают серую дымку, в которой никто, кроме волшебника, наложившего их, не может ориентироваться».  
- Простите, профессор, но я не изучил эту тему.  
В глазах профессора промелькнуло удивление.  
- Простите, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри смело посмотрел в глаза преподавателя. «Вот так! Как вы относитесь ко мне, так и я буду! Учить, конечно, домашние задания я буду, но отвечать вам отказываюсь!»  
- Я не изучил эту тему, - спокойствию в голосе парня мог позавидовать любой.  
Профессор еще несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел на парня.  
- Что ж, мистер Поттер, мне придется поставить вам неудовлетворительную оценку, - мистер Джордан нехорошо ухмыльнулся.  
- Я понимаю, профессор.  
- Садитесь.  
Гарри прошел к своему месту. Он постарался не обращать внимания на удивленные лица однокурсников, все они говорили: «Поттер и не подготовился к Защите?!»  
Юноша сел.  
- Гарри, ты же все знаешь! Почему не ответил? – с боку послышался приглушенный шепот Невилла.  
- Я знаю, Невилл, - также тихо ответил Гарри. - Но мне надоели его постоянные придирки. А свои знания я буду показывать на экзамене.

- Черную полосу неудач сулят вам карты, мистер Поттер. Аркан «Падающая башня» означает «Спад, крушение всех ваших планов, катастрофу», - голос профессора Трелони звучал как всегда приглушенно и таинственно.  
«Крушение планов? Хм, зачем я этим голову забиваю. Бред, да и только…»  
- Мистер Поттер, что вы на это скажете?  
- Карты врут…  
Глаза Трелони стали раза в два больше, а, учитывая, что они и раньше маленькими не были, то…  
- ЧТО-О-О? что вы хотите этим сказать? – в голосе профессора послышались металлические нотки.  
- Сегодня полнолуние! А, как известно, в это время наружу выходит всякая нечисть. Она отрицательно влияет на карты, нарушая гармонию сил природы, - Гарри говорил тихо, но его слушали все в кабинете.  
Ведь раньше он спокойно принимал предсказания о своих смертях и неудачах. Но сегодня его нервы были на взводе, ему просто необходимо было на кого-то вылить свою злость. Как же этот Джордан его достал! А предсказания! Надоело все! А тут еще эти проблемы с помощью младшекурсниккам…  
Профессор Трелони еще несколько секунд внимательно посмотрела на юношу, а затем поднялась с пуфика и прошла к своему месту. Оставшаяся часть урока прошла без каких-либо эксцессов. Только…  
- Домашнее задание: составить расклад карт «Таро» на следующую неделю. Правдивость предсказания я проверю лично и, если оно не сбудется, то у вас будут большие проблемы, - профессор обвела твердым взглядом аудиторию. Сейчас она была больше похожа на профессора МакГонагалл.  
«Ну вот, довысказывался. Теперь-то что делать будешь, предсказатель?»

- Давай быстрее, Гарри, нам нужно успеть все осмотреть и подготовить! – Блейз бежала по коридору. – Ты не староста, поэтому тебе нельзя появляться в коридорах после восьми. У нас меньше часа!  
- Да успеем мы все сделать, - Гарри отвечал девушке запыхавшимся голосом.  
- Бут, наверное, нас уже там заждался.  
Наконец, они дошли до кабинета, в котором должен был пройти урок. Около кабинета, действительно, уже стоял Терри.  
- Привет, - юноша улыбнулся.  
Гарри в ответ кивнул головой.  
- Так, зайдем? – Блейз с волнением посмотрела на мальчиков. – Я взяла у профессора Снейпа ключ от этого кабинета…  
Глаза Гарри округлились, когда он увидел, в КАКОМ кабинете будет проходить занятие.  
- Да, обстановочка здесь…  
- Мрачно, но в целом неплохо, – голос Блейз старался звучать оптимистично, но это не получилось.  
Действительно, назвать кабинет неплохим можно было только с большой натяжкой. Он был ужасным. Наверное, только Снейп мог предложить такое помещение для занятий с первокурсниками. Во-первых, в кабинете было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Но это было нормально, учитывая, что помещение находилось в подземелье. Но когда Блейз произнесла: «Люмос» ребятам показалось, что кабинет не убирали с самого основания Хогвартса или с того времени, когда Слизерин покинул Школу. Половина парт была поломана. На них лежал сантиметровый, как минимум, слой пыли. Все предметы были опутаны паутиной. Самих насекомых, правда, не было видно - хоть это радовало.  
- Мм, Блейз это шутка!?  
- Не знаю, Гарри. Когда профессор Снейп сказал, что мы можем занять это помещение, я даже не заходила сюда, чтобы проверить. Я не подумала… Мерлин! Что делать? - голос девушки звенел.  
- Блейз, успокойся, что ты нервничаешь? Сейчас вызовем домашних эльфов, они все до завтра уберут! Мы же старосты! - Бут попытался успокоить свою девушку.  
Староста Слизерина долго и внимательно смотрела на парня, а потом, словно очнувшись ото сна, сказала:  
- Да, ты прав. Просто я волнуюсь. Гарри, ты готов?  
- Да, я уже пересмотрел все, что мог за первый-второй курсы.  
- Слушай, а почему ты сегодня не сделал ЗОТС?...  
- Я все сделал, просто надоели эти его постоянные нападки на меня. Я Джордану ничего плохо не делал! За что он на меня взъелся? Свои знания я буду показывать на экзамене, а не в классе профессора Джордана.  
И Бут, и Блейз удивленно посмотрели на парня. Их лица выражали крайнее сомнение.  
- Но у нас же перед Рождеством будет аттестационная комиссия, которая будет проверять наши знания по предметам, чтобы определить, кому назначить дополнительные занятия для лучшей сдачи экзамена.  
- Я про что и говорю: там я и буду отвечать, но не в классе ЗОТС.  
- Хм, по-моему, ты это зря затеял, - сомнение в голосе Терри никак не подействовало на Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
- А, по-моему, нет!

«Черт! Уже восемь. Сейчас нарвусь на кого-нибудь», - Гарри быстро бежал по коридору. - «Ох, может обойдется?»  
В коридорах никого не было видно. Только раз, как показалось Гарри, за поворотом мелькнул призрачный силуэт Почти Безголового Ника. Но гриффиндорское приведение никогда не сдавало своих студентов, впрочем, как и чужих. Наоборот, Ник всегда старался помочь. Наконец, последний коридор. Портрет.  
- Мистер Поттер, вы опять возвращаетесь в гостиную после положенного времени? Пароль?  
- Целительное зелье!  
- Проходите, - портрет отодвинулся, открывая проход в Гриффиндорскую башню. Гарри прошел в гостиную и наткнулся на спину Рона. Староста делал какое-то заявление для студентов.  
- … запрещено ходить в Хогсмид, - закончил Рон и обернулся. - Гарри?  
Бывшие друзья несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Рон не смог больше выдерживать на себе взгляда Гарри и отвел глаза. Но потом, словно опомнившись…  
- Мистер Поттер, вы пришли в гостиную позже положенного времени, поэтому вам, в наказание, запрещается посещение Хогсмида, - Рон расплылся в мстительной ухмылке.  
- Что? Почему?  
- Если бы Вы были в башне во время, то слышали бы мое объявление о новых правилах. Профессора посчитали, что в такие времена, - Рон округлил глаза, - нужна более строгая дисциплина. А более жесткие наказания ее обеспечат.  
Гарри долго непонимающе смотрел на своего бывшего друга, словно не осознавая сказанных им слов. Вся гостиная пребывала в молчании, ожидая исхода дела: что же ответит на это Мальчик-Который-Выжил? Гарри решил быть выше всего этого.  
- Хорошо, Рон. Я все понимаю - дисциплина превыше всего, - Гарри горько ухмыльнулся и прошел к любимому креслу около камина.  
Мало-помалу студенты отходили от удивления, вызванного наказанием Золотого Мальчика, и возвращались к своим делам.  
ХЛОП!  
- Рон, как ты мог? Он же твой друг. Он опоздал буквально на пять минут! - крик Джинни Уизли разносился по всей гостиной – настоящая дочь своей матери, а уж как ругается миссис Уизли, Гарри знал непонаслышке.  
- Джинни, то, что он Мальчик-Который-Выжил не значит, что для него должны делать исключения из правил. А я староста. Мой долг следить за соблюдением правил. И если ты будешь продолжать вести себя так же вызывающе, то мне придется наказать и тебя!  
Они со злостью смотрели друг на друга, казалось, что вот-вот, и в ход пойдут палочки, но между ними встала Гермиона.  
- Рон! Джинни! Успокойтесь. Хватит устраивать сцены посреди гостиной. Джинни, сядь куда-нибудь и успокойся. Рон, - голос Гермионы как будто стал тише и мягче, - мне кажется, что ты действительно погорячился с наказанием Гарри. Все-таки правило ввели только сегодня, поэтому…  
- Гермиона, я от своих слов не откажусь, и точка. Правила есть правила, и никому не дозволено их нарушать.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, потом лицо Гермионы смягчилось.  
- Ты прав, Рон, - только и сказала она.  
Джинни, наблюдавшая эту сцену, презрительно взглянула на старост и, повернувшись к Рону, бросила:  
- Знаешь, а ты становишься таким же козлом, как и Перси. Смотри, а то пойдешь еще по его натоптанной дорожке. Предашь нашу семью, да? Раз ты уже сейчас бросил лучшего друга.  
Девушка гордо отвернулась от брата и прошла к Гарри. Рон так и остался стоять с потрясенным от слов сестры и перекошенным от гнева лицом.  
- Гарри, ты как?  
Гарри очнулся от своих мыслей и взглянул на девушку.  
- Ничего, все нормально…  
- Какой же мой брат…  
Джинни еще долго ругала брата, но Гарри ее не слушал, он погрузился в свои мысли: «Почему? Почему они ко мне стали так относиться? Что я им успел плохого сделать? За что? Хогсмид – это ерунда, а вот Рон… Он так презрительно, с такой ненавистью смотрел на меня, словно я не был ему другом на протяжении почти четырех лет. В кого мы превращаемся? Может попробовать подойти и поговорить на чистоту? Ага, так к нему и пододешь, вон, с какой враждой на меня смотрит. Подойди я к нему сейчас, то, наверное, и заклятьем каким-нибудь запустит. Может, поговорить с Гермионой? Нет, она тоже косится нехорошо. Вон, как его утешает. Что? Не может быть! Неужели они в месте? Встречаются? Ну, тогда понятно - третий лишний, третий мертвый…», - Гарри со злостью посмотрел на бывших друзей.  
- Гарри, Гарри!  
- А! Что? – юноша с удивлением посмотрел на Невилла, стоящего рядом. Джинни, как оказалось, уже отошла к однокурсникам.  
- Я тебя уже несколько раз окликнул, а ты - ноль внимания.  
- Извини, задумался.  
- Гарри, ты не волнуйся. Хогсмид, а, ну его! Ничего там нет, чего бы ты уже не видел.  
- Да, да. Ты прав, Невилл, - грустно ответил юноша и почувствовал, что его амулет нагрелся.  
- Невилл! Хватит читать мои мысли! – Гарри вскочил с кресла. Студенты сидящие рядом удивленно взглянули посмотрели на них.  
- Эээ, ничего не случилось, - Невилл неловко обратился к ним. – Гарри, ты это чувствуешь? Извини, но я не специально. Я еще не могу контролировать этот дар. Я не хотел, честное слово. Просто, это происходит пока самопроизвольно. Однажды, даже на Зельях попытался к Снейпу в мысли залезть – он на меня ТАК посмотрел, - Невилл скороговоркой произнес свою тираду.  
- Хорошо, Невилл, но постарайся себя держать в руках.

Гарри шел по коридору, ведущему в подземелья. «Сегодня первое занятие. Зачем я согласился? Из этого ничего хорошего не получиться. Что я могу знать лучше, чем другие? Нет, зря Блейз задумала все это. Чертов профессор Джордан! Любит же он создавать мне проблемы. А, впрочем, что сваливать с больной головы на здоровую: я и сам могу найти себе проблем, даже там, где это просто физически невозможно». Несмотря на антиоптимистичное настроение, разумом Гарри понимал, что хорошо подготовлен, и прекрасно знает материал, который сейчас надо было объяснить. Но вот уже дверь, ведущая в кабинет.  
- Гарри, подошел? Хорошо. Эльфы прекрасно все сделали. Они перенесли мебель из старого кабинета Предсказаний, в котором проходили занятия до прихода Трелони, – Блейз буквально светилась счастьем. – Теперь профессор Джордан не сможет больше придираться к моим студентам. Представляешь, Гарри, на последнем занятии они проходили Докси. Он предложил изучить их самостоятельно. Они же ядовитые! А что он? Только сказал, что это входит в школьную программу, но времени мало, поэтому он просто проведет одно ознакомительное занятие, а также вынесет тему на экзамен.  
- Блейз, вообще-то, мы тоже когда-то проходили Докси. И ничего, выжили. Профессор Джордан, конечно, не самый лучший учитель, но все же лучше Локонса. А мы и с ним смогли все понять.  
- Так уж и все? – Блейз с сомнением посмотрела на Гарри. - Тогда это было единственное занятие, хорошо, все успели убежать…  
- Не так уж и все. Нас с Роном и Гермионой оставили разбираться с ними. У меня потом царапины три недели сходили.  
- Вот и я про это. Эти существа, хоть и маленькие, но опасные, а Джордан дал это на самостоятельное изучение. Разве это правильно? Я попробовала обратиться к профессору Снейпу, так он ответил, что учитель вправе сам выбирать программу обучения. Снейп даже сказал, что он и сам бы так сделал, а не нянчился с учениками, как Люпин. Вот.  
- По-моему, Блейз, ты преувеличиваешь.  
- Ничего подобного. Просто я не хочу, чтобы Слизерин опозорился, - Блейз закрыла руками себе рот.  
Он с удивлением и недоверием посмотрел на девушку и уже собирался споросить ее, что все это означает, но…  
- Гарри, просто… о, привет, Бут! – Блейз бросилась к парню. – Хорошо, ты во время, минут через пять подойдут остальные.  
- Привет, Бут, - Гарри решил позже поговорить с Забини.  
Из-за двери послышались голоса учеников. Казалось, там собралось не меньше двадцати человек. Гарри услышал, как они говорили между собой.  
- Как ты думаешь, Шон, он будет нормальным учителем или нет? – высокий детский голос звучал любопытно.  
- Да какой из него учитель? Он сам еще ученик! Зачем только Блейз все это устроила? По-моему это полный идиотизм, - ответил на вопрос какой-то мальчишка.  
- Зачем ты тогда пришел? Оставался бы в гостиной.  
- А что нельзя и посмотреть, как он опозориться? Гриффиндорец! Что тут еще можно сказать? Помнишь, а Драко еще говорил, что он сумасшедший…  
- Драко?! Да, он просто самовлюбленный идиот! Задолбал уже своими аристократическими замашками! – Гарри услышал третий голос. А рядом стояла уже красная от смущения и стыда Блейз. Девушка двинулась к двери с явным намерением ее открыть.  
- Тсс, Блейз, дай послушать, - юноша улыбнулся.  
- Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? Надо быть аккуратнее в выражениях. Все-таки Люциус Малфой имеет большую власть. Тебе и твоей семье будет плохо, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе отзываться об их семье.  
- Ну, конечно, наш наилюбимейший староста только и умеет, что хвастаться своим папочкой и его деньгами. А что он кроме этого может?  
- Ты, что? Он защищает нас от гнусных нападок гриффиндорцев!  
- Каких нападок? Он же сам их задирает при любой подвернувшейся возможности. Сам себе проблем ищет. А Поттером так вообще болен! Лечиться ему надо.  
- Перестань, Сюзи, он же Малфой, нельзя так говорить, - мальчик сошел на шепот, который Гарри с трудом различал.  
Юноше очень хотелось узнать кто же такой смелый, что в полный голос ругает Малфоя, причем при свидетелях. Вдруг Гарри вспомнил тот случай в больнице. «Аврор… заклинание… дверь исчезла… Так что же это было за заклинание!? Ммм…»  
- Морацеум! – Гарри тихо произнес заклинание направив его на дверь. Сначала не было никакого эффекта, он даже подумал, что ничего не получилось. Но потом дверь стала потихоньку исчезать, и вскоре на ее месте была лишь легкая дымка, которая позволяла рассмотреть все, что находиться за дверью.  
Блейз и Бут охнули.  
- Тсс, они ничего не видят.  
А спор между младшекурсниками продолжался.  
- Что я должна его бояться? Еще чего! Мой род будет древнее их, да и по чистоте тоже, – девочка гордо вскинула голову. Гарри вспомнил ее: на распределении она очень расстроилась, когда Шляпа отправила ее на Слизерин.  
«Да, тогда она чуть не заплакала из-за этого».  
- Что-то я не знаком с твоей фамилией, - сарказм в голосе юноши нисколько не подействовал на Сюзи. Он стоял спиной, и Гарри не видел его лица.  
- Просто моя семья ведет свои дела по-тихому и не кичиться своим богатством и происхождением на каждом шагу!  
- Что-то это вызывает у меня большие сомнения…  
- Не веришь, ну, и не надо! Не больно-то и хотелось! – Сюзи резко отвернулась от парнишки.  
- Может хватит тут обсуждать, кто круче? Что-то никого нет, а уже пять минут шестого. Опаздывают они что-то! – в спор вмешался какой-то когтевранец.  
- Может зайдем в кабинет?  
- Нет, Блейз сказала ждать здесь.  
«Так, кажется пора выйти к людям. Только надо убрать это заклинание».  
- Фините Инкантатем, - произнес Гарри и подошел к двери.  
Вздохнув, он открыл ее. Сразу же на него уставилось около двадцати пар глаз.  
- Здравствуйте, проходите, - Гарри отошел в сторону пропуская всех в класс.  
Было интересно наблюдать за реакцией учеников. Действительно, Ховартские эльфы постарались на славу: от многовековой пыли не осталось и следа, парты были восстановлены и поставлены на свои законные места, на стенах были повешены красивые портьеры с гербом Хогвартса, которые скрывали каменные стены, подсвечники очищены от ржавчины, сейчас в них стояли свечи, которые освещали весь класс.  
Гарри подождал, пока студенты не рассядутся по своим местам. Посмотрев на Блейз и Терри и дождавшись их поддерживающих кивков, он начал:  
- Здравствуйте! Меня попросили помочь вам подтянуться в ЗОТС, поэтому я буду давать вам небольшие ознакомительные уроки по субботам в пять часов. Пока я не имею ваших списков и не знаю, как многих из вас зовут. Но, думаю, что после нескольких уроков, когда каждый из вас решит, надо ли ему все это или нет, можно будет составить перечень учеников. Это позволит нам официально зарегистрироваться в качестве группы по Домашним Заданиям. Так, пожалуй, это все, что я хотел бы сказать вне урока. А сейчас начнем. Блейз сказала, что на следующем уроке вам надо подготовиться по теме «Докси». Верно?  
Несколько учеников кивнули.  
- Хмм, Докси… Докси часто ошибочно принимают за фею, несмотря на то, что они принадлежат к абсолютно разным видам. Как и фея, Докси очень похожа на маленького человечка, за исключением того, что её тело покрыто густой черной шерстью и снабжено дополнительными парами рук и ног. Крылья Докси плотные, изогнутые и блестящие, как у жука. Зубы ядовиты и растут в 2 ряда…  
Урок прошел блестяще. Гарри и не надеялся, что его будут слушать. «Что ж, по крайней мере не провалился», - подумал Гарри, после того, как сказал, что занятие окончено.  
- Гарри, а мы будем изучать какие-нибудь боевые заклинания? Вне программы, - какая-то первокурсница задала вопрос.  
- Хмм, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Можно, конечно, но не «боевые», а защитные. Во-первых, они легче. А во-вторых, эти заклинания могут нанести вред кому-либо из вас. А из-за этого у нас будут проблемы.  
Многие после этих слов начали высказывать свое возмущение, другие стали перешептываться друг с другом.  
- Так нечестно…  
- А почему это им можно, а нам нельзя…  
- Школьная программа такая скучная…  
- Давайте будем проходить что-нибудь интересное…  
- Стоп, - Гарри обвел всех строгим взглядом. - Хорошо. Один урок будем посвящать школьной программе, а другой чему-нибудь «интересному». Все. Можете расходиться.  
- Ну, как? – Гарри обратился к Терри и Блейз, когда все ушли.  
- Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно, - с видимым удовольствием произнесла Блейз.  
- Хорошо, тогда я пойду. У меня еще есть дела, - Гарри выбежал из кабинета и направился в сторону слизеринской гостиной. «Только бы успеть догнать…» Он свернул за последний поворот – впереди была группа первокурсников. Все они о чем-то спорили. Но Гарри было интересно не это…  
- Сюзи, - обратился он к голубоглазой девочке-первокурснице.  
Она удивленно обернулась.  
- Можно с тобой поговорить? – слизеринка несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрела на Гарри, а потом кивнула. Однокурсники проводили ее завистливыми взглядами.  
- Да, Гарри?  
- Хмм, скажи, пожалуйста, а почему вы занимаетесь со мной ЗОТС?  
- А зачем тебе? – недоверчивость девочки не пропала.  
- Просто интересно.  
- Так уж и просто? – с сомнением посмотрела на Гарри Сюзи.  
- Ну, мне же надо знать: хотят ли со мной работать.  
- А почему ты спросил меня?  
- Ты единственная, кого я знаю из первокурсников-слизеринцев, - Гарри сказал совершенную правду. Имен остальных он не знал.  
- Да, вообще-то сначала не очень-то и хотелось. Уроков и так много, а тут еще и какие-то дополнительные занятия. Ладно бы один урок, так Блейз с Малфоем заставляют нас заниматься по всем основным предметам. Они нашли лучших учеников по этим предметам и попросили их заниматься с нами. Этого еще не хватало. Но ты не волнуйся, твой урок прошел блестяще. Я смогу теперь подготовить неплохой доклад по этой теме для профессора Джордана. А может даже смогу заработать баллов для Слизерина, - с детской непосредственностью ответила девочка.

**Глава 13. Правила, правила…**

**Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним./Народная мудрость/**

«…Блейз с Малфоем заставляют нас заниматься по всем основным предметам… А может даже смогу заработать баллов для Слизерина…» – Гарри снова и снова вспоминал слова Сюзи. – «Так, значит, вы решили выиграть Кубок Школы за счет других факультетов? Умно, ничего не скажешь. Если бы Блейз не проговорилась, то я бы ничего и не заподозрил…»  
С такими мыслями юноша шел по коридорам Хогвартса в гостиную, пока…  
- Рон! Ну, не здесь же… Перестань. Глупый… – Гарри услышал голос Гермионы.  
- Да, ладно тебе. Все равно никого здесь нет!  
- Рон!..  
Далее послышался звук поцелуя, возня и хихиканье.  
Гарри завернул за угол и… наткнулся на бывших друзей, которые были так увлечены своим занятием, что Гарри попросту не заметили.  
Парень застыл на месте. Сказать, что он удивился, значит, ничего не сказать. Старосты факультета нагло нарушали «смешное» правило Хогвартса, которое гласило, что: «… студентам запрещены любые физические проявления любви в классных и общественных помещениях и коридорах…» Конечно, никто не обращал на него внимания, но все же…  
- Кхм, - кашлянул Гарри.  
Действие произвело эффект взорвавшейся бомбы. Гермиона отскочила от Рона и с испугом посмотрела в его. А бывший друг стал недоуменно озираться по сторонам. Когда он увидел Гарри, его лицо начало медленно приобретать свекольный оттенок, а ярость во взгляде росла с каждым мгновением.  
- Какого черта тебе здесь нужно?  
- Извините меня, мистер Уизли, но я иду в гостиную Гриффиндора, а вы с мисс Грейнджер, – юноша кинул взгляд на Гермиону, которая покраснела не хуже Рона, но совсем по другой причине, - мешаете.  
- Это чем же? – Злость всегда мешала Рону рационально мыслить.  
- Нарушаете школьные правила. Если вы их не знаете, господа старосты факультета Гриффиндор, то я могу напомнить… – Гарри уже хотел процитировать, но его прервала Гермиона.  
- Не надо, мы прекрасно знакомы с этим правилом.  
- Конечно, до такой степени, что считаете себя вправе его нарушить, – Гарри постарался мило улыбнуться. – Кстати, вам должно быть известно, что за это факультет, на котором учатся нарушители, может лишиться от десяти до ста баллов.  
Гермиона покраснела еще сильнее.  
– Но, конечно, старостам храброго факультета Гриффиндор позволено безнаказанно нарушать правила, – продолжал Гарри. – В отличие от других студентов, – прозрачный намек парня поняли оба. – Что ж, не буду вам мешать. Кстати, не беспокойтесь – никто об этом инциденте не узнает.  
Шутливый поклон, и Поттер скрылся из виду.  
«М-да, значит я был прав: они встречаются! А ну и пусть. Не буду вмешиваться в их отношения. Что мне сейчас делать? В гостиную не пойдешь – там злобный Рон и донельзя смущенная Гермиона. Пойду… к Хагриду! Время до восьми еще есть. Да, и я не говорил с ним нормально с самого приезда», –рассуждал Гарри, пока шел к хижине своего самого большого друга.  
Но вот и она, стук в дверь.  
- Да, заходь! - зычный голос Хагрида, наверное, можно было услышать и в школе.  
- Здравствуй, - сказал Гарри, только открыв тяжелую дверь хижины.  
- Привет! Решил наконец-то навестить старого друга? Совсем меня забросил. Как дела-то? – детская прямота и непосредственность Хагрида всегда поражали Гарри. Вот и сейчас у него сидела какая-то студентка, а он без каких-то особых стеснений разговаривал с другом.  
- Да, так, нормально. Я не вовремя?  
- Нет-нет, Гарри. Знакомься, это Нара. Нара – Гарри, – девушка мило улыбнулась.  
- Что ж, я пожалуй, пойду. Хагрид, с моим шарком точно все будет в порядке?  
- Не беспокойся, подлечим, отпоим молочком, и будет как новенький…  
- У тебя есть шарк? – Гарри был очень удивлен.  
Еще бы, ведь эти волшебные существа редко подпускали к себе людей. А если это случалось, могли серьезно покалечить. Маленькие, черные и пушистые, похожие на ежиков, у которых вместо иголок была шерсть, они обладали мощными зубами, и взрослая особь могла без проблем перекусить человеческую руку.  
- Да, я нашла его, когда он был совсем маленький. Его кто-то серьезно ранил, а я его выходила и вылечила. Вот и сейчас с кем-то подрался и получил парочку серьезных царапин.  
- Э-э-э, я пожалуй, пока выйду на минутку, - Хагрид с быстротой, несвойственной его комплекции выбежал из хижины.  
- Хагрид, ты что? – оба подростка удивленно прокричали ему вслед, а потом недоуменно переглянулись.  
- Странно, – произнес Гарри.  
- И не говори. Слушай, а ты правда… – девушка замолчала, не договорив. На лице у нее появился смущенный румянец.  
- Что? – обреченно спросил Гарри. «Ну, вот. Сейчас опять начнутся глупые расспросы про мою ненормальность. Или еще что-нибудь в этом роде».  
- Э, ты правда помогаешь первокурсникам Слизерина в ЗОТС?  
- Что-о… – парень явно ожидал не этого вопроса.  
- А, так значит, мне сказали неправду! А я уж было подумала, что…  
- Стоп-стоп. Я действительно помогаю им, но вообще-то об этом никто не должен знать, – Гарри ответил ей растерянным взглядом.  
- Никто? Да, если тайну в Хогвартсе знают больше двух человек, считай, что это уже не тайна, – девушка было рассмеялась. Но потом посерьезнела. – Так это правда? А почему слизеринцам?  
- Ну, почему только слизеринцам? Сегодня было первое занятие, на которое пришли и несколько когтевранцев.  
- Слушай, а может ты и нам, пуффендуйцам, помогать будешь?..  
- А ты случайно не староста? – улыбнулся юноша, вспомнив обязанности Блейз  
Нара покраснела.  
- Нет, мне еще рано, я только на четвертый курс перешла, но хочется надеяться. Так что? Будешь и нашим помогать? Джейсон плохой преподаватель. Он мало дает и много требует. Ладно, мы привыкли уже, а первокурсники совсем не успевают.  
Гарри задумался. С одной стороны, ему не очень-то хотелось успокаивать толпу студентов разных факультетов, но с другой, проучить Блейз за ее вранье тоже надо было. «А еще и Гриффиндорцев приведу», – подумалось парню.  
- Хорошо, Нара. Я согласен.  
- Ой, Гарри, спасибо, – девушка взяла его за руку, и начала ее энергично трясти. – Большое спасибо.  
- Не за что, – произнес Гарри, улыбнувшись. – Приводи их в следующую субботу к пяти часам в семнадцатую аудиторию.  
- Отлично…  
Разговорившись, они не заметили, как пролетело время. К действительности подростков вернуло возвращение Хагрида.  
- Хагрид, ты вернулся? Что случилось?  
- Эээ, да так. Надо было по делам…вот, – Хагрид растерянно посмотрел на них. – А вы что здесь делаете? Уже давно за восемь. Быстро по своим гостиным…  
Гарри и Нара выбежали из хижины.  
- Мерлин, как только я могла забыть! Сейчас нас поймает Филч и накажет. А ты знаешь, что сейчас за нарушение режима лишают походов в Хогсмид. А у нас… в следующий уикенд…как раз посещение деревни, – девушка из-за быстрого бега говорила с перерывами.  
- Не волнуйся. Может, обойдется?  
- Может.  
Вот они уже миновали ворота Хогвартса, поднялись по главной лестнице, пробежали пару переходов и на последнем повороте, том где находится развилка коридоров гостиных, услышали голос Филча:  
- Миссис Норрис, сейчас мы должны особо тщательно искать нарушителей порядка. За это теперь запрещают посещение Хогсмида.  
- Ну, вот, что теперь делать? – девушка посмотрела на парня с отчаянием.  
- Так. Я сейчас отвлеку Филча, а ты в это время успеешь пройти.  
- Но он может тебя поймать!  
- Не может, а поймает, – сказал Гарри и, наткнувшись на удивленный и немного испуганный взгляд девушки, вздохнув, добавил. – Я еще вчера умудрился заработать наказание.  
- Как? Только вчера об этом сообщили!  
- Вот, тогда-то и успел, – шепотом повторил он. – Все, я пошел.  
Гарри медленно вышел из-за поворота и направился прямо на Филча, который стоял к нему спиной. Также, не спеша, стал двигаться вдоль стены коридора.  
- Поттер! Ты что себе позволяешь? Совсем обнаглел: просто так ходить по Хогвартсу, когда наступил комендантский час!  
- Мистер Филч, зачем так кричать? Я не глухой, пока, но от вашего хм…громкого голоса, могу потерять слух. Вы потом меня лечить будете? Нет, зачем же тогда портить мое здоровье? Если хотите сказать, что я получу наказание, так и скажите. Или отведите меня к декану, но не орите во всю мочь своих легких…  
- ПОТТЕР!!!!!!!!  
- Ну, вот опять. Я вам одно, а вы мне совершенно другое.  
- ПОТТЕР!!!!!!!!  
- Да, что вы так надрываетесь? Спокойно скажите все то, что вы обо мне думаете. Кстати, вы знаете, что нервные клетки не восстанавливаются?  
- ПОТТЕР, ТЫ ЛИШАЕШЬСЯ ПРАВА ПОСЕЩЕНИЯ ХОГСМИДА, Я СООБЩУ ОБ ЭТОМ МАКГОНАГАЛЛ!  
- Прекрасно, если вы не против, то я пойду в гостиную.  
- Нет, я тебя сам провожу, а то я вас знаю, – уже тише продолжил смотритель.

«Понедельник! Ненавижу понедельники. Опять Снейп, Джордан и Трелони – полный комплект ненавистных учителей. Хорошо хоть смог составить прогноз на эту неделю. Надо себя в руках держать, а то опять разозлится и задаст кучу домашнего задания. А у меня и так совсем времени нет. На этой неделе анимагией-то занимался всего один раз», – так медленно текли мысли Гарри Поттера, пока он сидел в Большом зале. Рон и Гермиона, как всегда, сидели на другом конце гриффиндорского стола. Вчера они даже ничего не сказали, когда он вернулся на полчаса позже положенного времени в гостиную.  
Завтрак быстро кончился, и Гарри уже сидел за своей первой парой.  
- Начнем с проверки домашнего задания. Мистер Поттер, прошу, – как всегда кратко говорил профессор Джордан.  
- Простите, профессор, но я не подготовился к уроку.  
- Второй урок подряд, мистер Поттер? Что ж, мне придется снова наложить на вас взыскание…  
- Простите, профессор, но согласно правилам Хогвартса, за несделанное домашнее з  
адание вы можете только снять баллы с Гриффиндора, но не назначать наказание, - Гарри спокойно посмотрел на Джордана. Вчера он специально пожертвовал своим временем, чтобы прочитать правила Хогвартса - впервые за почти пять лет обучения. Впрочем, многие так и не добрались до них, даже закончив школу. Что ж время потрачено не зря, он узнал много интересного.  
- Что вы себе позволяете, мистер Поттер! Немедленно покиньте мой кабинет. Я вынужден буду разговаривать с вашим деканом.  
Гарри нарочито медленно собрал свои вещи и вышел. Последнее, что он увидел, закрывая дверь, были усмешки слизеринцев.  
«Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним», – подумал Гарри.

«Зелья были почти сорваны. Снейп сердился, но ученики даже не думали слушать. Все шептались об инциденте, который произошел на ЗОТС…»  
Но это было на Зельях, а сейчас:  
- Мистер Поттер, о чем вы задумались? Я вас спрашиваю: сделали ли вы дневник предсказаний на эту неделю?  
- Простите, профессор Трелони. Да, я все сделал.  
- Хорошо, прочитайте его нам.  
Гарри, вздохнув, развернул пергамент.  
- Сегодняшний день должен пройти у меня под арканом Справедливости. Вчера эта карта выпала последней, а значит, она является главенствующей. Поскольку я олицетворяю Вопрошающего, то совершенно точно можно сказать, что восприятие ситуации и людей, с которыми они связаны, я способен оценивать правильно и принять верное решение. Я не должен позволять никому убеждать себя в обратном. Под арканом Справедливости у меня лежал аркан Мира, что значит: уроки усвоены. Вопрошающий знает все, что должен знать. Сейчас он может заняться другими делами, зная, что эта задача выполнена безупречно…  
Так муторно и долго Гарри читал все то, что напредсказывал вчера.  
- Что ж мистер Поттер, хорошо. Я не уверена, что вы все правильно сделали, но можно не сомневаться – вы постарались. Так, кто у нас следующий? Мистер Уизли, пожалуйста ваш прогноз.  
- Ммм, я не готов, профессор Трелони, – Рон попытался уменьшиться в размерах, чтобы стать менее заметным, но с его ростом это было очень сложно сделать.  
- И что же вам помешало?  
Староста молчал.  
- За это вам нужно будет сделать полный прогноз на месяц вперед через неделю, мистер Уизли.  
Гарри пытался пожалеть беднягу, но после того пятничного вечера, когда Рон наказал его запретом посещения Хогсмида, ему сложно было это сделать. Впрочем, злорадства он тоже не испытывал, скорее присутствовала какая-то безучастность, нейтральность.

После ужина Гарри решил пойти позаниматься анимагией, но при выходе из Большого зала его окликнул Малфой.  
- Поттер, что случилось? Я слышал твои драгоценные друзья лишили тебя привилегии посещать Хогсмид. А я тебя предупреждал, что не следует связываться со всякими нищебродами и грязнокровками.  
Гарри попытался не слушать все то, о чем говорил Малфой, прекрасно зная, что ни к чему хорошему это его не приведет.  
- Поттер, притворяемся, что ничего не слышим, и ничего не случилось? Конечно, мы же гордые.  
Тут Гарри не выдержал. Весь гнев последних месяцев: предательство друзей, придирки Снейпа и Джордана, кукловодство Дамблдора, запрет вылазки в Хогсмид – все он сейчас выплеснул на Малфоя.  
Прорычав что-то, он кинулся на недруга и, взяв того за грудки, повалил на подвернувшийся край стола Пуффендуя… начал тихо говорить:  
- Хватит с меня твоего сарказма, комментариев и усмешек, Малфой! Они никому не нужны: ни мне, ни окружающим! Ты постоянно что-то говоришь, пытаясь выставить себя в лучшем свете, а других втоптать в грязь! Но это здесь никому не нужно, как ты этого не поймешь? Да и ты вряд ли кому-то нужен! Ты хочешь чтобы тебя уважали? Но тебя ненавидят. Думаешь никому не понятно, почему ты постоянно ходишь, прикрывшись своими телохранителями? Да все знают, что ты просто трус, который не в состоянии сам за себя постоять! Да, да! Телохранители, потому что твоя душа уже давно прогнила: в ней не осталось ничего светлого. Впрочем, они не защитят тебя от того отвращения, которое я к тебе питаю, Да что там я, почти весь Хогвартс. Все видят, насколько ты жалок. Никто тебя не любит. Даже родители. Отец относится к тебе только как к продолжателю рода Малфоев, который уже давно прогнил до основания. Да ты сам никого не любишь. Ты можешь только ненавидеть окружающих в разной степени. Но эта ненависть не принесет тебе ничего хорошего Малфой, НИЧЕГО. Ты жалок, Малфой. Ты сам себя ненавидишь за это. Ты губишь в себе все лучшее. Чего ты добился в жизни? Ничего. Ты можешь только унижать слабых и исподтишка нападать на более сильных. Ты даже не уважаешь однокурсников, считая себя выше их, хотя на самом деле ты ничто и никто! Я даже не могу испытывать к тебе ненависти, я презираю тебя. Банально презираю. Жаль, что я не выдержал и сказал тебе все это: ты не оценишь моих слов и ничего не поймешь…  
Гарри говорил тихо и медленно, но несмотря на это, его слышал весь Большой зал. После своей речи он вышел, не обращая внимания ни на Снейпа, пылающего яростью, ни на побледневшую МакГонагалл, ни на кого бы то ни было.  
Он побежал, не зная куда. Парень даже не заметил, как оказался около туалета Плаксы Миртл…  
- Рон, тебе не кажется, что встречаться в туалете неразумно?  
- А где? Тут нас точно никто не найдет!  
- Думаешь? – Гарри ясно услышал сомнение в голосе Гермионы.  
«Мерлин! Почему я все время на них натыкаюсь? Впрочем, нет, так даже лучше. А вдруг бы они меня застали за занятием анимагией? Ужас! Точно бы МакГонагалл рассказали бы», – Гарри медленно брел по коридору, ведущему в гостиную, не обращая внимания на шарахавшихся от него учеников. – «И где же мне теперь заниматься?»

**Глава 14. Что это?**

**Хороший писатель не усложняет жизнь своим героям… /Бесплатный совет начинающим/**

… сквозь окружающий мрак проступают смутно-голубые линии, которые наливаются краской и становятся ярко-синими. Они изгибаются в кривые, постепенно меняя цвет, заполняя все вокруг.  
Он пытался закричать, но не получилось - он не мог даже почувствовать своего тела. Только линии, проносящиеся вокруг… Но нет, они уже составляют сплошную стену. Наверное, следовало испугаться, но это почему-то вызывало только скуку…  
«Попробовать пошевелить руками», - подумалось ему. – «Да! Получилось! Но, что это?» Краски постепенно принимали более отчетливые очертания. Однообразный синий цвет давно пропал, ему на смену пришли какие-то смутные образы, которые быстрыми картинками пролетали мимо. Но вот они образуют впереди меня воронку… «Нет! Я не хочу туда, не надо!» Схватиться было не за что, и потоки легко уносят его тело в центр этой воронки. Но тело ли? «Я же ничего не чувствую!.. Даже боли от падения… Стоп! Падения? Весь этот круговорот закончился? Где я? «Три Метлы»? Как я здесь оказался?»  
- Невилл!? Невилл! – он попытался схватить однокурсника за руку, но у него ничего не получилось, словно он был призраком. «Призраком? Не может быть! Как? Когда?» - паника охватила парня.  
«Стоп. Не будем дергаться! Попробуем во всем разобраться. Только спокойно», - он попытался привести свои мысли в порядок. – «Так. Кто я? Я – Гарри Поттер, студент пятого курса факультета Гриффиндор школы Хогвартс. Как я сюда попал? Не понятно, но пока этот вопрос отходит на второй план. А на первый – что делать?» Парень осмотрелся вокруг - бар «Три метлы» при ближайшем рассмотрении выглядел как обычно: небольшие столики, стоящие настолько близко друг к другу, что можно было только удивляться как мадам Розмерта, миловидная полноватая владелица заведения, умудрялась лавировать между ними; стойка, за которой сейчас расположись несколько студентов из Когтеврана; как всегда было шумно и дымны, веселились все присутствующие. Вот и Симус с Парвати. «А я и не знал, что они встречаются», - почему-то подумалось Гарри. И Невилл с…«Что?» … Джинни, и... «Так этих двух пропустим мимо… Ага, а вот и Малфой с прихвостнями… зря я все-таки высказал ему тогда все, что думаю!» В общем, окружение нельзя было назвать не обычным. Все было как всегда, кроме того, что Гарри в упор никто не замечал, а он в свою очередь не мог ничего и никого из присутствующих задеть…  
«Что ж… попробуем выйти наружу», - подумал Гарри, но исполнить свое желание ему не удалось, потому что дверь паба с шумом отворилась, и в помещение влетел мужчина в форме аврора.  
- Всем студентам Хогвартса немедленно покинуть это здание, - спокойный тон человека моментально подействовал на всех присутствующих.  
- Сэр, что случилось? – ну, конечно, кто еще будет задавать вопросы, когда нужно действовать - Гермиона.  
- Молодая леди, выполняйте приказ немедленно. Здесь не место и не время вести дискуссии.  
- Но… - аврор не пожелал слушать лучшую ученицу , а просто схватив ее за шиворот, повернул в сторону двери.  
- Идите, мисс, - ледяной тон, похоже, подействовал на девушку.  
На Гарри же никто не обращал внимания. Он же попытался хоть как-то подействовать на человека в форме аврора: сначала помахал у него перед носом рукой, потом попытался поставить подножку, но ничего не привлекло внимания к бедному мистеру Поттеру, которого уже начало забавлять происходящее. Гарри решил, что, если дело так обернулось, то нужно извлечь из этого максимум пользы для себя. «Так, попробуем проследовать за аврором». Который, осмотрев помещение, вышел. «Через стену? Но она кажется такой… ммм… прочной», - зажмурив глаза он с разбегу пролетел сквозь стену.  
- Так, вроде получилось, - сказал Гарри самому себе, оглядываясь вокруг и не обращая внимания на… «Дементоры!?»  
В конце улицы появились эти устрашающие существа. Ни с чем нельзя было спутать темно-серые, с прорехами, плащи и… «Стоп! Почему я не чувствую страха перед ними? Что вообще происходит? Я что, действительно… привидение?»  
- Не будь дураком, Поттер, - ответил Гарри самому себе. - Если бы ты был привидением, то тебя бы, по крайней мере, могли видеть…  
- Помогите!- недалеко послышался девичий крик.  
Он обернулся: авроры, которые уводили студентов, не успели сделать этого до прихода дементоров, и на одну из девушек напали… Многие пытались хоть как-то отразить нападение, но что можно сделать против существ, которые поражают тебя самыми плохими воспоминаниями? Патронус? Но ведь учеников не учат этим заклинаниям… Да и многим взрослым не под силу это заклинание. Гарри просто стоял и смотрел на то, как люди пытаются отразить нападение. Многих студентов уже успели увести, но авроров было мало, а количество нападающих увеличивалось - прибыли Упивающиеся Смертью.  
А Гарри просто стоял и смотрел на то, что происходит вокруг, но это его нисколько не волновало - в душе была та же скука, что появилась, когда он был окружен теми линиями. Ему было абсолютно все равно, что будет с теми детьми. Он принимал это как данность. Да! Так должно быть! От этого никуда не денешься, не избежать, не изменить…  
А вокруг пролетали вспышки заклятий: белые, синие, красные и зеленые – смертельные, но ему было все равно… Их сопровождал нелепый холод. Плотное кольцо нападающих постепенно сужалось. Кружащие тени, несущие смерть. Упивающиеся Смертью – скука.  
Тьма обрушилась сверху, но сейчас это было недолго. Все повторилось сначала: голубые линии, постепенно занимающие все вокруг и превращающиеся в сплошную стену, вот снова опора под ногами. Что это? Хогвартс? Да.  
- Дамблдор, я же говорил, что надо было предупредить правительство.  
- Северус, ваше место шпиона для меня гораздо важнее, чем… Кхм, иногда нужно проиграть одну битву, чтобы выиграть всю войну. Зато теперь Темный Лорд не может усомниться в вас…  
- Но, сэр, разве эти жертвы стоят…  
Перед глазами у Гарри снова все поплыло. Окружающий мир погрузился в темноту…

**Глава 15. В Королевстве будет Бал.**

**Смерти делают героев. /Факт/**

«Бал!? Нет, Дамблдор действительно идиот! Как можно? После всего, что случилось тридцать первого числа!» - Гарри вздрогнул, вспомнив, ЧТО тогда произошло. - «С тех пор прошел уже месяц… почти месяц. Многие до сих пор не могут отойти от шока после тех событий. У большинства девчонок сейчас глаза на мокром месте - постоянно плачут. На Хогвартс опустилось великое горе - сколько же людей тогда погибло? Восемьдесят три ученика и три преподавателя… Почти что на моих глазах, а я ничего не сделал, чтобы предотвратить это. Скука… вот, что я тогда ощущал… Глупая скука…»  
Парень рассмеялся нервным, почти истерическим, смехом, который разносился по подземельям с той же легкостью, что и нож, режущий масло.  
- Мистер Поттер, что вы себе позволяете? Отбой был давно, почему ВЫ бродите по подвалам Хогвартса? – о, этот ненавистный голос.  
Гарри обернулся – Мастер Зелий гневно смотрел на парня, но сейчас Гарри было все равно, он просто стоял и смеялся, не в силах унять этот неудержимый хохот.  
-Мистер Поттер!? – никакой реакции. - Немедленно возвращайтесь в свою гостиную, иначе вам крупно не поздоровиться, - ничего, тот же смех.  
Снейп еще несколько секунд смотрел на парня, а потом, схватив его за шиворот, куда-то поволок. Но Гарри было все равно. Каменные стены мелькали перед глазами. Дверь, открывшаяся с пинка профессора зельеварения, жесткая школьная скамья, на которых им приходилось заниматься и смех… уже не такой громкий и истеричный, но все же раздражающий. «Зелье!? Какое? Может, яд? Я был бы ему рад. А все равно», - Гарри выпил то, что сунул ему Снейп. – Что это? Мерлин, почему так всегда?» Других мыслей не было, смех прекратился, ему на смену пришел…плач. Гарри рыдал, как последняя пятикурсница, которую бросил парень. Но, как ни странно, это приносило облегчение. Казалось, каждая слеза забирает с собой частичку той горечи, которая сейчас одолевала мальчика. Прошло много времени до того момента, когда Гарри успокоился и смог привести свои мысли в порядок. «Ох, этого мне еще не хватало… Снейп видел как я… Хорошо хоть уйти догадался. И на том спасибо…» - хлопнула дверь, заставив мальчика обернуться.  
- Успокоились, мистер Поттер? Позвольте узнать, что таково страшного произошло, если вы довели себя до такого состояния? – парень вскочил от испуга.  
- Ничего, сэр, - Гарри покраснел.  
- Как так «ничего», - процедил Снейп. - Хоть вы мне глубоко неприятны, все же я не могу не признать, что у вас нет склонности к подобным концертам. Впрочем, если вы не хотите говорить со мной, то я сейчас же отправлю вас к директору.  
- Не надо, сэр, - Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на профессора.  
«А пусть думает, что хочет, но с Дамблдором я общаться не хочу.

Он мне сейчас глубоко противен, и, если сказать правду ,то лучше вы, сэр, нежели этот старый манипулятор. Но рассказывать вам!? Не хочется… Самый саркастичный и ненавистный профессор во всем Хогвартсе…А он умный, между прочим! – щелкнуло в подсознании Гарри. – И, если надо, то может держать язык за зубами…попробуем.»  
- Сэр, если вы никому об этом не расскажите, - продолжил Гарри.  
- Вы ставите мне условия, мистер Поттер?  
- Я просто не хочу, чтобы об этом знал директор.  
- А на это есть веские причины? – сарказм и презрение, которые исходили от профессора, можно было резать ножом.  
- Да, - очень тихо произнес парень.  
Профессор несколько минут внимательно смотрел на него, а потом, хмыкнув, сказал.  
- Хорошо, я даю вам слово.  
- Спасибо, сэр. Эээ, может, мы сядем?  
Снейп, внимательно посмотрев на него и, хмыкнув, уселся на ближайшую скамью. Кажется там обычно на уроках сидел Рон, но профессору, видимо, было все равно.  
Гарри тоже сел и, вздохнув, начал рассказ. Медленно он ведал о том, что произошло тем днем тридцать первого числа: его не пустили в Хогсмид, потому что он умудрился нарушить правило уже в первый день, поэтому пошел в библиотеку и здесь начиналось самое интересное…  
- Я решил, раз уж нельзя пойти в Хогсмид, то займусь домашним заданием. И тогда что-то произошло, я переместился в деревню, прямо в паб «Три метлы»…  
- Просто так? Сидели-сидели и переместились?  
«Уу, саркастичный ублюдок».  
- Да, но только сначала словно был в каком-то сне, вокруг меня проносились различные картинки. А когда я появился там, то никто не обратил на меня внимания. Меня вообще никто не видел. Я пытался хоть как-то привлечь внимание, но ничего. А потом произошло это нападение. В паб вошел аврор и стал выгонять студентов оттуда. Я все это видел, но ничего не мог поделать. Пока учеников уводили, появились дементоры, а потом и Упивающиеся Смертью. Дальше словно все заволокло туманом… И началось с начала… и я переместился обратно Хогватрс. Там стояли вы и Директор… он сказал, что «иногда нужно проиграть одну битву, чтобы выиграть всю войну».  
Гарри замолчал. Да, рассказ получился путанным, но Гарри ничего не понимал, и если профессор не сможет что-то объяснить, то он будет только рад.  
- Как? Как после стольких жертв Дамблдор может говорить о том, что на Рождество будет Бал?  
- У господина директора свои методы, мистер Поттер. Не все с ними согласны, но противоречие ему может дорого обойтись. Он далеко не безобидный старикашка, как думают многие.  
Они замолчали. Наконец, Гарри, не выдержав, спросил:  
- Профессор, а что со мной было?  
Профессор внимательно посмотрел на него.  
- Это очень сложный вопрос, мистер Поттер, - слова были сказаны неожиданно мягким голосом. – Вы же у нас всегда были «вне правил», похоже, что и здесь вы вышли за рамки обычного проявления способностей к прорицанию.  
Вот она колкость, которая скрывалась за мягким голосом, но Гарри сейчас волновало другое.  
- Прорицанию!? Как, профессор… Это не возможно… Я никогда не был силен в прорицаниях… Да это больше похоже на настоящее… - Гарри замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Это было настолько неожиданно, что он растерялся, мысли путались.  
- Да, мистер Поттер. Это явление очень редкое. Известно немного волшебников, которые обладали этим даром. Обычно это предается по наследству, но в вашем случае это весьма странно - в роду Поттеров никогда не было прорицателей. А с материнской стороны у вас вообще не было магов, - Снейп одарил Гарри перекошенной усмешкой, показывая, как ему не приятно заводить разговор об этом. – Но вы, как всегда, выделились…  
Они надолго замолчали. Каждый думал о своем.  
Гарри посмотрел на часы, которые висели на стене профессора зельеварения. Те, как обычно, мерно покачивали маятником.  
«Талант прорицания? Виденье настоящего…как это возможно?» В комнате было темно, предметы были освещены лишь светом маленькой горящей свечи. Камин, как всегда, не был зажжен. Обычно это сильно раздражало Гарри, особенно в холодные зимние дни, когда школьники не могли согреться в промерзлых подземельях, но сейчас… сейчас абсолютно все было по-другому. Холод, как ни странно, помогал сосредоточиться. Гарри наконец-то смог очнуться от той сонливости и скуки, которая преследовала его с конца октября. Кроме того, пропало то чувство обреченности. Он не знал причин, но, возможно, помогло то, что он смог выплеснуть то отрицательное, что скопилось за последние месяцы. Странно, но он только в последний месяц ощутил, что рядом с ним никого нет. «Как? Самый знаменитый мальчик и один? Невозможно!» - так бы сказали те, кто не побывал в шкуре героя.  
«Спаситель!» - усмехнулся про себя Гарри.  
Одинокий, как оазис с родником в пустыне - каждый желает лишь испить из него воды, выжить за его счет. Но чувства и желания…никому они не нужны. Это его проблемы, которые никого не касаются, кроме него самого…  
«Вон и Сириус с Ремом перестали писать. После того письма в сентябре я не получил от них ни одной весточки». Действительно, несмотря на те письма, которые писал парень, ответы не приходили. Он не знал причин, но был обижен. Конечно, не к Дамблдору же идти за объяснениями. Один, один… Другим было проще пережить происшедшее. Они находили утешение в друзьях, как Гермиона и Рон, например. Гарри им очень завидовал. Ему-то не с кем было поговорить и разделить тяготы. Но было обстоятельство, которое пугало Гарри в этих отношения - после того, как бывшие друзья стали встречаться, Рональд Артур Уизли сильно изменился. Однажды Гарри услышал странный разговор. Если бы не его собственные уши рассказали ему об этом, то он бы ни за что не поверил. Это было в гостиной. Симус Финниган и Дин Томас яростно обсуждали, кто в этом сезоне выйдет в четверть финала Кубка Мира по квиддичу:  
- Какая глупость, - вдруг воскликнула Гермиона – видимо, ей очень надоели эти разговоры.  
Но тут:  
- Гермиона, я с тобой полностью согласен, квиддич — очень глупая игра.  
Рон ЭТО сказал? Да еще с таким затуманенным взглядом, что Гарри просто хотелось подойти и как следует встряхнуть парня.  
Вспоминания… как бы хотелось жить только в них, не обращая внимания на суровую действительность. Но, что есть, того уже не изменить. Все теперь напоминало происшедшее: школу постоянно патрулировали отряды авроров, вокруг разместились драконы, которые охраняли границы хогвартских земель, Хагрид был бы в восторге, но Гарри эта идея казалась очень глупой - драконы легко выходили из себя, они подвержены многим раздражителям - одно простое заклинание, которое использовал Крам на Турнире в прошлом году, и дракон нанесет школе больше разрушений, чем все Упивающиеся Смерти вместе взятые.  
- Что это вы тут расселись, - Гарри резко подпрыгнул на месте.  
Он и забыл, что находиться в одной комнате со Снейпом! Раздался звук падающих предметов - Гарри задел свою школьную сумку, лежащую на краю скамьи. Естественно, все вывалилось наружу.  
Парень кинулся собирать выпавшие предметы.  
- Мистер Поттер, - Гарри вскинул голову на преподавателя зельеварения, который сейчас навис над ним грозной тучей, - вы носите с собой учебник по Зельям за 4-ый курс? Похвально, но что-то меня настораживает в этом. Вы никогда настолько не увлекались моим предметом…  
Снейп наклонился и поднял учебник… «Мерлин! Это же книга Салазара Слизерина… Черт! Угораздило же заколдовать ее в зелья! О чем я тогда думал!»  
- Сэр, отдайте мне, пожалуйста, мою книгу.  
- Хм, – только и произнес Снейп, разглядывая книгу. - Фините Инкантатем.  
Гарри с ужасом смотрел на то как книга принимает свой изначальный вид. Впрочем, профессор выглядел не лучше - глаза Снейпа медленно, но верно, принимали идеально круглую форму, брови самостоятельно ползли наверх, так что, казалось, еще немного, и они исчезнут в волосах.  
- Откуда ЭТО у вас?  
- Это мое, сэр. Подарок на день рождения от крестного. Верните, пожалуйста, книгу, - Гарри протянул руку, чтобы забрать фолиант.  
Снейп, все еще смотря потрясенными глазами на «гросбух», нехотя выпустил книгу из рук.  
Гарри сунул ее в сумку.  
- Мистер Поттер, - Снейп отошел от первого шока и вернулся к своему обычному состоянию «сальноволосого ублюдка», - вы не могли бы оставить ЭТО у меня на несколько дней?  
- Нет, сэр, - глаза преподавателя сверкнули недобрым огоньком так, что Гарри поспешил продолжить. – Вы просто не сможете там ничего понять. Книга написана на змеином языке. Понять там что-то может лишь змееуст.  
- Что ж, - задумчиво произнес Снейп, - тогда придется попросить вас почитать эту книгу мне вслух, переводя ее на нормальный английский, а я запишу…  
- У вас ничего не получиться сэр, - Гарри перебил профессора. – Я однажды попытался переписать оттуда заклинание… Пергамент просто загорелся у меня в руках, а мадам Помфри потом дня три лечила ожоги.  
- Хм, тогда в любом случае вы же сможете прочитать это на английском? – Снейп устремил на мальчика пристальный взгляд. Похоже, он был готов на все, чтобы узнать содержание книги.  
«Что делать? Снейп меня теперь так просто не отпустит. Тогда попробуем извлечь из этого выгоду. А-то я уже месяц не могу нормально заниматься анимагией. Учеников теперь одних никуда не отпускают, прям как на втором курсе - с сопровождением учителя. А после уроков никуда из гостиной не выпускают, и авроры по школе бродят. Как только сегодня на них не нарвался?» - сердце Гарри вдруг сжалось от боли. Он вспомнил о причине, которая привела его в подземелья после ужина.  
Прошел ровно месяц с того момента, как было совершено нападение, и до того, как накрыли столы Дамблдор поднялся, чтобы произнести речь. Медленно он произносил имена тех, кто погиб в тот день…  
- … профессор ЗОТИ - мистер Джордан, профессор Арифмантики – миссис Фицер, профессор Ухода за Магическими Существами Рубеус Хагрид. Все они геройски погибли, пытаясь защитить учеников. Мы будем вечно скорбеть об этих прекрасных людях, которые ценой собственной жизни спасли многих… Еще одной большой потерей стала для нас потеря учеников…  
Дамблдор медленно и торжественно поизносил имена тех, кто погиб в тот день. Больше всего было убито гриффиндорцев, которые со всей своей безумной храбростью лезли в первые ряды. Да, факультет потерял около сорока человек. Гостиная гриффиндорцев заметно опустела, Гарри вспомнил один неприятный момент - это произошло примерно через неделю после тех событий - учеников даже перестали пускать в библиотеку, преподаватели сами приносили необходимую литературу в гостиные.  
- И почему только нас не пускают в библиотеку? – Гарри услышал возмущенный голос Гермионы Грейнджер. - Мы что маленькие? Да с этим не возможно нормально позаниматься, хорошо хоть сейчас в гостиной мало народу, - десятки глаз со злостью посмотрели на старосту, которая с испугом приложила руки ко рту.  
Кто-то из второкурсников тихо сказал:  
- Мисс Грейнджер, пожалуйста, заткните пасть.  
Ужасный инцидент. Вообще после того, как Гарри расстался с друзьями, он стал замечать вещи, которые раньше в упор не видел. Например, все та же Гермиона. На уроках она стала вести себя очень странно (или она всегда так себя вела?). Отвечая на вопросы учителей, она мило краснела, когда ее хвалили. Неужели Гермиона всегда была такой выскочкой? Зачем эта притворная скромность? Зачем притворяться, что смущаешься, когда тебе дают баллы за ответ?  
А Рон? Что случилось с ним? Когда второкурсник грубо заставил Гермиону замолчать, второй староста Гриффиндора вступился за нее.  
- А ты не раскрывай свою пасть, пацан, - Рон навис над мальчиком, но тот и не подумал отступить.  
- А мне кажется, что он совершенно прав! – Гарри медленно поднялся со своего места.  
- Что? Ну, конечно, Мальчик-Который-Никак-Не-Может-Умереть всегда прав. А кто его не послушается отправляется в отстойник…  
Гарри даже не дрогнул от слов старосты. Ему уже давно надоели постоянные роновы придирки.  
- Знаешь, Рон, мне уже просто тошно от твоих беспричинных нападок. НАДОЕЛО! Когда ты поймешь, что ведешь себя как неразумный ребенок? Ты всю жизнь кому-то завидовал, — обратился Гарри к Рону после недолгого молчания. — Ты постоянно жалеешь себя. Твоя зависть затмевает разум. Ты не понимаешь, насколько счастлив. У тебя прекрасная семья, которая тебя любит. Твои отец, мать, братья и сестра в полном здравии. Они всегда смогут тебе помочь. У тебя есть дом, куда можно вернуться в любой момент, и там тебя встретят и накормят. Ты не обременен никакими обязательствами и можешь спокойно жить. Ты не знаешь, что такое смерть близких людей! Даже, несмотря на войну, ты не перестаёшь быть большим ребёнком, который глупыми глазами смотрит на мир. Все опасности для тебя как большое приключение! Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что они несут не только славу, но и боль и страх. Боль – потому что во время таких приключений погибают люди! Страх – потому что ты понимаешь, что это еще далеко не все, и будут ее жертвы, которых тебе не удастся спасти. Ты как ребенок смотришь на мир большими глупыми глазами. Не знаю поймешь ли ты это, но хотя бы подумай над моими словами.  
И, когда Гарри сидел в Большом зале за столом, эти воспоминания казались такими далекими. А Дамблдор между тем продолжал перечислять погибших в тот роковой день. Сейчас Гарри слушал имена пуффендуйцев:  
- Акелли Монтгоммери, Нара Стюарт…  
Нара - это имя всколыхнуло еще одно воспоминание…

Вот он и Нара выбежали из хижины.  
- Мерлин, как только я могла забыть! Сейчас нас поймает Филч и накажет. А ты знаешь, что сейчас за нарушение режима лишают походов в Хогсмид. А у нас…в следующий уикенд… как раз посещение деревни… – девушка из-за быстрого бега говорила с перерывами.  
- Не волнуйся. Может, обойдется?  
- Может…  
Вот они уже миновали ворота Хогвартса, поднялись по главной лестнице, пробежали пару переходов и на последнем повороте, том где находится развилка коридоров гостиных, услышали голос Филча:  
- Миссис Норрис, сейчас мы должны особо тщательно искать нарушителей порядка. За это теперь запрещают посещение Хогсмида.  
- Ну, вот, что теперь делать? – девушка посмотрела на парня с отчаянием.  
- Так. Я сейчас отвлеку Филча, а ты в это время успеешь пройти.  
- Но он может тебя поймать!  
- Не может, а поймает, – сказал Гарри и, наткнувшись на удивленный и немного испуганный взгляд девушки, вздохнув, добавил. – Я еще вчера умудрился заработать наказание.  
- Как? Только вчера об этом сообщили!  
- Вот, тогда-то и успел, – шепотом повторил он. – Все, я пошел.

«Черт! Как всегда со своей тупой гриффиндорской помощью. Если бы я тогда… Она была бы сейчас жива, она бы не пошла в Хогсмид, ее бы не убили. НЕТ!!! Не хочу об этом думать… Не хочу…»  
Гари несколько раз моргнул, старясь возвратиться к реальности. Фигура мрачного профессора, ожидающего ответ. Как нельзя лучше способствовала этому…  
- Ну, мистер Поттер?  
- Хорошо, сэр, но у меня есть несколько условий, - Гарри остановился, посмотрев на профессора.  
Снейп невозмутимо поднял бровь.  
- Эээ, вы понимаете, что сейчас ученикам нельзя выходить из гостиных. Исключение делается только, если студент находиться в сопровождении преподавателя. Эээ… так вот… Как я понимаю, вы будете забирать меня из гостиной? – Мастер Зелий кивнул. - Тогда я прошу, чтобы вы предоставляли три часа в неделю… ммм, для моих личных занятий.  
- Что же это за занятия?  
«Черт! Как же ему рассказать…»  
- Я скажу, если вы дадите слово волшебника, что никому об этом не расскажите…  
- Что вы себе позволяете?  
- Если вы этого не сделаете, то больше никогда не увидите книгу…  
- Это называется шантаж, мистер Поттер. Но я согласен. Клянусь, что никогда не расскажу о том, что сейчас поведает мне Гарри Поттер. Наказание – лишение магических способностей, - из палочки профессора Снейпа исходило золотистое свечение, которое, после последнего слова, превратилось в красную руну Тайны. Последняя медленно приближалась к мужчине, который не дрогнул, хотя Гарри знал, что это очень больно - знак оставляет свой след на теле и душе человека, принявшего клятву. - Вы довольны, мистер Поттер? Продолжайте.  
- Профессор, я пытаюсь стать анимагом, - Снейп удивленно поднял брови.  
Кажется, Гарри Поттер решил сегодня побить все рекорды по удивлению профессора зельеварения.  
– А в связи с… последними событиями незаметно делать это очень сложно… ммм, точнее, не возможно… А мне нужна возможность, чтобы продолжить занятия…  
- Я согласен. Тогда условимся: час вы мне читаете книгу Слизерина, час занимаетесь своими делами. Будем встречаться три раза в неделю. Среда, пятница, воскресенье. В восемь часов вы должны выходить из гостиной, где я вас буду встречать.  
- Да, сэр.  
Больше в тот день никто из них не произнес ни слова…

**Глава 16. Без названия…**

**...бывало и боги спускались на землю… /Владимир Высоцкий/**

Гарри медленно шел по коридору и размышлял о своей судьбе. Казалось, вот только что они с профессором Снейпом не могли спокойно перекинуться даже парой слов, а сейчас им предстоят постоянные встречи. И как только судьба не шутит над людьми.  
Парень остановился перед развилкой: один коридор вел в сторону пуффендуйской гостиной, а другой в гриффиндорскую башню. «Хм, а почему бы мне ни зайти на кухню? Я же сегодня вообще ничего не ел: завтрак пропустил из-за этого идиота Рона, обед не смог высидеть из-за этого ненормального объявления Дамблдора, на ужин вообще не пошел. Точно. Зайду к эльфам. Только бы на Филча не нарваться».  
Гарри чувствовал какую-то странную легкость, словно он скинул с души тяжеленный камень. Впервые за последний месяц. Эти недели казались ему страшно длинными. Учеба не привлекала, квиддич тоже, даже с друзьями нормально поговорить нельзя было. И Невилл, и Джинни ходили последние дни такими же замученными как и он.  
С такими думами Гарри медленно дошел до кухни. Картина с корзиной фруктов также висела на своем месте, как и сотни лет до этого. Осталось только пощекотать грушку и… Упс, похоже, он не вовремя: эльфы ругались. Он даже улыбнулся этой мысли. Раньше он и представить себе не мог, что эльфы могут ругаться друг с другом - это же тихие, спокойные существа. Он уже хотел также тихо, как и зашел, выйти, но вдруг услышал то, что потрясло его…  
- Добби не хочет больше выполнять приказы профессора Дамблдора. Они жестокие.  
- Добби, ты плохой эльф. Хороший эльф всегда выполняет приказы своих хозяев. И, если профессор Дамблдор говорит, что мы должны подсыпать в еду учеников этот порошок, то ты не имеешь права этого не делать. Добби – плохой эльф.  
- Нет, профессор Дамблдор всего лишь наниматель для Добби, и Добби увольняется… Он больше не хочет работать в Хогвартсе. Хогвартс уже не такой, каким был раньше.  
Гарри медленно закрыл дверь и прислонился к стене.  
«Значит, нам в еду подсыпают что-то? Да как Дамблдор смеет это делать!? Да, он… он…»  
Гарри не находил слов, чтобы выразить все то, что он думает о директоре. Кажется, что с каждым днем он все больше и больше разочаровывался в профессоре.  
- Как хорошо, что я сегодня ничего не ел, - Гарри тихо произнес эти слова. Внезапно ему в голову пришла спасительная мысль. Он знал, что надо делать.  
- Добби, - все также тихо произнес он в пустоту темного коридора. В следующую секунду перед ним материализовался домовой эльф с большущими зелеными глазами.  
- Сэр Гарри Поттер позвал Добби. Добби очень рад. Сэр Гарри что-то хочет?  
- Добби, скажи мне, пожалуйста, правда, что профессор Дамблдор приказывает что-то подсыпать в еду учеников?  
- Добби не велено об этом говорить, сэр.  
- Я только что случайно услышал как об этом говорили другие эльфы. И я слышал, что ты больше не хочешь работать на профессора Дамблдора, – Гарри виновато посмотрел на домовика, который опустил взгляд в пол.  
- Да, сэр Гарри Поттер, но Добби некуда пойти. Таких, как он, не любят. Волшебники не хотят платить ему заработную плату. Только профессор Дамблдор согласился, сэр Гарри, - эльф поднял полные горя глаза на юношу. – Добби не хочет делать ничего плохого ученикам, не хочет. – Эльф начал биться головой об стену.  
- Добби, перестань, - юноша постарался остановить ненормального эльфа, взяв того за руки.  
- Спасибо, сэр.  
- Не за что. Добби, а если я приглашу тебя работать?  
- Сэр Гарри Поттер хочет, чтобы Добби работал на него? Добби согласен.  
- Только, извини, но я не смогу тебе много платить…  
- Ничего страшного, – перебил его эльф. - Для Добби честь работать на такого великого волшебника, как Гарри Поттер.  
- Ну, так уж и великого, - Гарри смутился от слов домовика.  
- Что сэр Гарри Поттер прикажет Добби?  
- Добби, ты должен притвориться, что работаешь на профессора Дамблдора…  
- Нет, Добби не хочет больше работать на директора…  
- Нет-нет, Добби, ты не будешь на него работать. Ты будешь только делать вид, что работаешь на него. Понимаешь, мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет добывать для меня информацию о том, что происходит в Хогвартсе. И ты мне поможешь. Будешь рассказывать все, что услышишь от профессоров.  
- Но Добби не может рассказывать тайны своих хозяев…  
- Но теперь-то я твой хозяин. Ты не можешь мне рассказывать все, что ты узнал до этого, но после… - Гарри медленно, словно ребенку, объяснял Добби суть дела.  
- А, тогда ладно, - мордашка эльфа просветлела.  
- Пока это все, - произнес Гарри. - Вот только принеси мне что-нибудь поесть. Только без этой ерунды, что подсыпают эльфы нам в еду.  
- Хорошо, сэр Гарри Поттер, - эльф исчез и тут же вернулся с горой бутербродов и бутылкой с тыквенным соком. – Добби, теперь всегда будет приносит Гарри Поттеру хорошую еду.  
- Спасибо, можешь идти.  
«Хм. Все, что не делается, делается к лучшему. Не помню, кто этого сказал, но был прав», - Гарри с удовольствием откусил большой кусок одного из бутербродов и, левитируя свою добычу, направился в сторону гостиной.  
Заснул он с мыслью о том, что сегодня ему просто жутко везло: так носиться по ночному Хогвартсу и не встретить Филча или кого-то из профессоров - большая удача.

Весь следующий месяц Гарри посвятил шпионажу за Дамблдором и другими профессорами. Благодаря магии эльфов, Добби умудрялся добывать такую информацию, что у Гарри глаза на лоб лезли. Причем сумасшедший эльф умудрялся передавать всю информацию: и нужную и не нужную… Так что теперь Гарри был в курсе всех тайных причуд профессоров. Так, например, профессор Хуч просто обожает перед сном полировать свою метлу (Здесь, во время незатейливого рассказа Добби, Гарри позволил себе тихий смешок) и укладывает ее рядом с собой на кровать. А профессор Вектор просто обожает рисовать на стенах замка нехорошие руны, апотом в этом обвиняют студентов. А новый профессор по уходу за магическими существами…  
Хагрид…После того, как Гарри осознал смерть профессора… нет, не профессора, а друга… Самого Большого Друга, как он однажды назвал его. И это была правда. Гарри очень любил Хагрида. Он был его первым другом.  
Гарри побывал на его могиле:

Рубеус Хагрид

Только два слова и пара цифр… Дата рождения – дата смерти… Никакой эпитафии…  
Он долго стоял над могилой… А, уходя, поклялся отомстить. Да и как можно скорее.

С крупными проблемами проходили занятия со Снейпом. Тот заставлял его по несколько раз перечитывать страницы трактата Слизерина. А потом начинал ходить по кабинету, повторяя все то, что зачитывал Гарри. А парень с удивлением и невольным уважением смотрел, как профессор зельеварения запоминает то, что ему даже не всегда было под силу понять. Но вскоре его вообще перестало удивлять все, хоть как-то связанное с профессором зельеварения. Он оказался человеком, весьма странных нравов.

Тогда у Гарри впервые получилось полноценное превращение. Правда, он не смог превратиться обратно и пришлось звать на помощь Снейпа. Ну, звать, вообще-то, громко сказано - то мучительное мяуканье, которое он издавал… Профессор Снейп выбежал из соседней комнаты, которая, служила подсобкой для хранения ингредиентов, и стал озираться по сторонам. А когда увидел на полу черного испуганно котенка засмеялся. Причем так, что начал медленно опускаться по стене, а потом сквозь смех с трудом произнес:  
- Те-е-еперь вы с Ми-и-инервой… будете вдвоем гулять по Хогвартсу… А куда весной… будете котят девать?  
Черный котенок сердито зафырчал и выгнул спину. Впрочем, это было только для вида - он сильно смутился. Вообще, ожидать чего-то подобного от Мастера Зелий он не мог. Как оказалось, и он был просто человеком.  
- Ха-ха… - профессор Снейп стал медленно подниматься с пола. – Однажды Минерва, тоже с таким же писком кошки, которой прищемили хвост, убегала от терьера. Это было очень смешно. А вы, мистер Поттер, похоже, смогли в первый раз преобразоваться? Поздравляю.  
- Мяу-у-у! – Гарри зацепил штанину профессора тонкими коготками.  
- Не смейте портить мою одежду. Что вы на меня так смотрите? Не можете превратиться? Ваше право, - он развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
- МЯУ-У-У.  
- Что? Хорошо, я вам помогу, но это будет первый и последний раз.  
Профессор произнес заклинание обратной трансфигурации и перед ним снова стоял Гарри.  
– Ну, как ощущения первого превращения? – Снейп, сощурившись, взглянул на него.  
- Ммм, к этому надо привыкнуть. Странные ощущения. Но мне понравилось.

Тогда они впервые нормально поговорили. Со временем это стало происходить все чаще. Странность. Но чему удивляться - этот месяц вообще был напичкан странными событиями.  
Несмотря ни на что студенты постепенно оживлялись. Этому поспособствовали, во-первых, приказ директора уменьшить дозу порошка (Добби сообщил об этом буквально через несколько секунд. Тогда Гарри его пожурил и сказал, что не нужно привлекать к себе особого внимания); во-вторых, приближающийся бал. Все с нетерпением его ждали. Гарри уже устал отказываться от приглашений студенток пойти вместе на бал. Он пока не хотел ни с кем заводить серьезных отношений, поэтому всем на зло взял и пригласил… Плаксу Миртл.  
«Это будет фурор», - рассудил Гарри, засыпая.  
Он еще не знал, что утром его ждал «небольшой» сюрприз.

**Глава 17. Утро, бал и разоблачение.**

**… ночь и летний бал… бал … бал…/Знать бы самой откуда это???/ ****  
**

* * *  
- Да, что же это такое? - спросонья хриплым голосом и неизвестно к кому обратился Гарри.  
Он терпеть не мог, когда его будили. А именно сейчас, когда начались рождественские каникулы, кто-то открыл ему полог кровати и тонкий солнечный лучик беспощадно светил ему прямо в лицо. Он перевернулся на другой бок, но это не помогло ему исправить ситуацию.  
«Стоп. Как так?» - расстроенный сон уже не возвращался, зато в голову стали лезть странные мысли. Например, именно сейчас до него стало потихоньку доходить, что на ЕГО кровать солнце никак не может светить.  
Гарри резко сел на кровати и огляделся. «Хм, спальня как спальня, только…» Перед ним было ОНО.  
- Neatness??? – сонливость сразу же прошла, как только он осознал кто… ммм что находится в его комнате.  
Вероломное зеркало отражало солнечные лучи прямо ему в лицо.  
- А, проснулся, мальчишка?  
- Как… Что? Ты…  
- Да, придется поработать над твоим словарным запасом. Тебе явно не хватает слов для выражения того, что ты думаешь.  
- Как ты сюда попало? Ты же говорило, что можешь перемещаться только по дому Блэков?  
- Зачем ты так кричишь? Твои соседи по спальне пока спят, но не факт, что так и будет, если ты будешь продолжать так кричать. Меня очень просили передать тебе кое-что без лишних свидетелей. Десять минут тебе на сборы. Я буду ждать тебя около озера, - зеркало медленно растворилось в воздухе.  
- Да, что же это такое? Уж не приснилось ли? - тут Гарри ощутил сильный толчок в спину. – Нет, похоже, что нет.

Гарри сидел в кресле и смотрел, как его однокурсники носятся по комнате в поисках носков или запонок.  
- Никто не видел моего синего галстука, - приглушенный звук донесся из-под кровати Симуса.  
Впрочем, Гарри сейчас это мало волновало. Он размышлял об утреннем разговоре с зеркалом. Оно сообщило ему по истине потрясающую новость. В прямом смысле этого слова.

Как оказалось, Сириус прислал его, чтобы спросить, хорошо ли у крестника дела. Гарри мягко опустился на ближайший сугроб и спросил, что это значит.  
- Мальчишка, ты что плохо слышишь? Сириус Блэк, твой крестный, если ты забыл, интересуется, как у тебя дела, - зеркало раздраженно ответило и замолчало.  
- Как дела? Как дела! Хорошо у меня дела, если не считать того, что мой крестный вообще не отвечает на мои письма. К чему бы это? – Гарри прокричал эти слова.  
Действительно, он за прошедшие полгода послал не меньше десятка писем, но ни на одно из них не получил ответа. Было такое ощущение, что и крестный и Люпин, которому было послано не меньше сов, чем Сириусу, забыли о нем. И теперь его это ненормальное зеркало будит его в такую рань и осведомляется, как его дела. Ярость сковывала разум Гарри, не давая возможности рационально мыслить. Действительно, если Блэк снизошел до того, что послал свое «наилюбимейшее» фамильное зеркало, то в этом есть причина. Но Гарри сейчас было не до каких-то там рассуждений. Последние недели он и так постоянно нервничал: больше всего его волновал Дамблдор, который, как понял парень, замышлял что-то глобальное, но методы, которые директор использовал последние полгода, не давали ему покоя. И сейчас все его раздражение последних дней выплескивалось наружу. Снег на том месте, где стоял мистер Поттер, начал таять.  
- Молодой человек, не смейте повышать на меня голос! Это вы по каким-то неизвестным причинам не отвечаете на письма своего крестного, - гнев Гарри немедленно остыл.  
- Какие письма?

- Гре… - рядом с Гарри плюхнулся Невилл. – Ох, что-то мне сегодня не везет. Уже третий раз спотыкаюсь на ровном месте. Гарри, а ты не собираешься идти на бал?  
- Нет, почему же? Я иду…  
- Так что же ты не одеваешься?  
- Сейчас, Невилл, - растерянно проговорил парень.  
Очнувшись, он обвел взглядом спальню. Невилл, отряхиваясь, пытался попасть ногой в штанину странного сине-зеленого цвета. Дин Томас пытался наколдовать букет цветов, но пока что у него не получалось ничего серьезного: то миленькие голубенькие анютины глазки - не то чтобы плохие цветы, но они почему-то получались полностью голубого цвета – и стебли, и лепестки; то ярко-красные розы - нет, здесь с цветом все было в порядке, но шипы у них были настолько большими, что невозможно было даже взять их в руки. Симус, наконец-то, нашел свой синий галстук и теперь находился в сильнейшем сомнении: то ли синий, то ли оранжевый. Хотя, по мнению Гарри, к его мантии не подходил ни тот, ни другой.  
С тяжелым вздохом он поднялся с кресла.  
- Так, собираемся на бал? Прекрасно! Сейчас мы тебе подберем одежду.  
Парни с удивлением обернулись, аГарри со вздохом произнес:  
- Может, я сам как-нибудь справлюсь?  
- Сам? Не смеши меня, мальчишка. У тебя нет вкуса. Можешь поверить моему опыту. Хм, думаю тебе нужно что-нибудь такое , не привлекающее внимание, но в тоже время выделяющее из толпы.  
Зеркало медленно вытаскивало из его чемодана всю одежду, а после того памятного похода с Люпином по магазинам ее было немало, и, если бы чемодан не был заколдован, то вряд ли бы вместил в себя все, что они приобрели.  
- Гарри, - рядом раздался приглушенный голос Невилла.  
- Эээ… знакомьтесь, это Neatness, - зеркало сделало легкий поклон в сторону растерянных юношей.  
- Радо знакомству. Так-так, думаю, что вот это подойдет, - перед Гарри предстал знакомый набор: черные брюки и рубашка в купе с темно-зеленой мантией. Очевидно, что фантазией зеркало не обладало.  
- Тебе не кажется, что это слишком мрачно? – с обреченным видом произнес он.  
- Нет, - пресекло оно любые разговоры на эту тему.  
А парни растерянно переглянулись и с удивлением посмотрели на Гарри.

Бал… Если быть честными то, Гарри не любил балы… Почему? Он и сам не понимал. Вот только танцы казались ему глупыми, а тех, кто упивался этим, он не понимал. Что поделать, мальчик еще не дорос до того момента, когда любая лишняя секунда в обществе любимой девушки казалась раем на земле, но это бывает со всеми. Никуда не денется – влюбится и женится. А сейчас, идя под руку с Плаксой Миртли встречая удивленные взгляды однокурсников, он только и думал о том, что нет ничего глупее, а приведение буквально светилось от счастья, упиваясь всеобщим вниманием. Никогда Гарри не видел ее в таком благодушном настроении. Даже Пивз, громко прокричавший на весь коридор очередной глупый стишок, не смог ее расстроить. Несомненно, это был самый счастливый день в жизни Плаксы Миртл.  
Но вот прозвучали первые фанфары, и двери в Большой Зал окрылись. Величие и красота его поражали. Учителя - не было сомнений, что это были Флитвик и МакГонагалл - постарались на славу, чтобы порадовать своих учеников. Большой Зал изменился до неузнаваемости. Даже в прошлом году не было такой торжественности и царственности: в помещении был сумрак, редкие лучики света яркими большими кругами освещали зал, открывая всем ту полухолодную, полутеплую синеву зимнего снега. Да-да, именно так : смотришь на него, и видишь яркие солнечные блики, отражающиеся от кристаликов снежного покрова, в этот момент только одна мысль владеет сознанием: «Как же это красиво!». Как ни странно, но эта мысль согревает. Но стоит лишь на секунду тронуть этот белый покров, как становится ясно, что он колючий и холодный. И вот сейчас на полу Большого Зала лежал самый что ни на есть настоящий снег. Гарри не удержался и, наклонившись, проверил. Еще раз оглядевшись, он увидел, что небольшие сугробы лежат по всему залу. Был вечер, и зимой в это время всегда было уже темно. Так же темно было сейчас и в зале. Именно это больше всего и понравилось Гарри - увидеть чье-либо лицо в таких условиях будет практически невозможно - всего-то и делов, что обходить ярко-освещенные места стороной. Вечер мог бы показаться прекрасным даже тому, кто терпеть не может балов, но для Гарри он был только напоминанием о черствости Дамблдора. Столько человек погибли, а он устраивает бал. И почему никто ничего не имеет против? Но и тут директор все продумал. С каждым днем парень все больше разочаровывался в директоре Хогвартса.  
Но вот заиграли музыканты. А это означало только одно: начнутся танцы.  
- Миртл, позволь тебя пригласить на этот удивительный танец. Танцевать с тобой будет для меня честью.  
Приведение засветилось даже больше, чем обычно. Определенно, стоило пригласить ее на бал только ради того, чтобы увидеть такое редкое явление: улыбающуюся Миртл. А советы зеркала пришлись как нельзя кстати. «Действует!» – подумал он. – «А всего-то: пара ничего не значащих предложений». Мысли рекой текли в его сознании, и он даже не обращал внимания на то, что делает. Еще летом он прошел «Курс подготовки юных джентльменов». А между тем, танцевать с приведением было весьма занятно: во-первых, он не чувствовал ее, во-вторых, а это вытекает из первого, не мог , даже при большом желании, наступить ей на ноги. Это, не говоря уже о том, что она могла с легкостью повторять его маневры по залу.  
- Миртл, может, немножко отдохнем, - он не знал, сколько они уже танцевали, но был уверен, что прошла вечность.  
И сейчас, стараясь сквозь музыку докричаться до приведения, он желал только посидеть в спокойном местечке.  
- Давай, - приведение с легкостью поплыло сквозь толпу, которая шарахалась от нее - в конце концов, почувствовать, как через тебя проходит приведение было далеко не самое приятное ощущение на свете.  
- Гарри, это самый прекрасный момент в моей загробной жизни, - сияющая Миртл – это нечто вскоре приедающееся. Ощущение ложности постоянно следовало за ним. Все-таки есть разница между настоящей девушкой и лишь ее бестелесным воплощением.  
- Гарри, - уже раздраженный голос донесся до него. - Ты меня не слушаешь!  
- Что ты, конечно, слушаю. Прости, я немного задумался. Все-таки столы и стулья сделаны изо льда, но холода я почему-то не ощущаю.  
Визг заставил парня приложить к ушам руки. Он удивленно посмотрел на приведение.  
- Не ощущаешь? Да как ты можешь так говорить? При мне? – Она вдруг резко поднялась в воздух и со свистом опустилась вниз , исчезнув в полу.  
«Хм, ну вот. Не везет мне с девушками, пусть даже и приведениями. Зато есть масса положительных моментов…»  
С такими несложными мыслями он медленно вышел из зала: резкий свет факела коридора заставил его зажмуриться. Слегка пошатнувшись, он продолжил свой путь в сторону гриффиндорской гостиной.  
- Пароль, - важно произнесла Полная Дама.  
«Как же это глупо», - подумал Гарри, называя пароль. – «Все равно каждый день нас видит. А любой уважающий себя Упивающийся Смертью, да что там Упивающийся, любой студент с легкостью может узнать этот самый пароль. Спрашивается, где смысл?» - с такими невеселыми мыслями Гарри вошел в гостиную и наткнулся на бывших друзей. Как ни странно, Гермиона плакала, а Рон старался ее успокоить. Был слышен прерывающийся всхлипами голос старосты:  
- Ну, почему, Рон? Почему? Он.. он.. прав… - дальше он не смог ничего услышать. Сейчас они стояли к нему спиной, и это радовало. Гарри уже хотел уйти, но тут услышал голос Рона.  
- Не обращай на него внимания. Ты в любом случае будешь лучшей студенткой нашего курса.  
«Ах, вот в чем дело!» - пронеслось в голове парня.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что в этом году Гермионе все сложнее было быть первой ученицей курса. Нет, теорию девушка знала прекрасно, но с практикой… с практикой у нее были серьезные проблемы. Что бы там не говорили, что маглорожденные маги такие же, как и чистокровные, но различие есть. В такие моменты Гарри вспоминал зеркало и его первую лекцию. Тогда оно сказало одну вещь, которая не привлекла особого внимания юношы, но за эти полгода он осознал ее важность:  
«Чем чистокровнее род, тем выше уровень его магических сил. Если ты чистокровный волшебник в десятом колене, то овладеть магией гораздо легче, чем будь ты маглокровным, следовательно, можно быстрее перейти на новый уровень знаний. Кровь многое помнит. Магию тем более – это же такая сила. Так вот, с каждым новым поколением магия в роду возрастает. Это приводит к появлению ОСОБЫХ способностей. Именно таких детей с особыми способностями и хотел учить Слизерин».  
Да, именно так говорило зеркало. Как ни странно, но это оказалось чистейшей правдой. Маглокровные с трудом осваивали новый уровень заклинаний. И чем сложнее они были, тем хуже они получались. Только ценой долгих и упорных тренировок они добивались результатов. То, что ему было сделать - раз плюнуть, у них получалось далеко не с первой попыткой.  
Гарри часто задумывался над несправедливостью этого закона…

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – голос Рона раздался в его сознании. Он резко поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Только сейчас он осознал, что до сих пор стоит на пороге гостиной, оперевшись о косяк прохода.  
- Ничего. Хочу пройти в спальню, но вы… ммм, заняты. Пожалуй, мне нужно пойти погулять и вернуться позже.  
- Ничего, - Гермиона бросила на него взгляд покрасневших от слез глаз. – Можешь проходить.  
- Спасибо, - Гарри быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.  
- Трус… - за спиной он услышал тихое шипение Рона.  
- Что ты сказал? – парень обернулся.  
- Что? Ничего, - Рон «мило» улыбнулся.  
- Какое право ты имеешь называть меня трусом? Знаешь, за эти полгода я уже привык к твоим беспричинным нападкам, хотя они уже давно перешли все границы дозволенного, но, по-моему, я никогда не давал повода так ко мне относиться, - Гарри уже давно надоели эти странные «игры» с бывшими друзьями - кто кого сильнее заденет. Теперь же появилась прекрасная возможность все расставить по своим местам.  
- Не давал повода? Не давал повода?  
- Рон, давай не будем об этом, - Гермиона попыталась остановить своего бой-френда.  
- Нет, я скажу ему все, что думаю. Сначала он презирает нас весь прошлый год, а потом пишет такое, что… что… - похоже Рон не находил слов, чтобы объяснить все, что думает о бывшем лучшем друге…  
- Что я пишу? Я вам послал письма с просьбой простить меня! А вы? Вы ответили, что не желаете иметь со мной ничего общего! И никого я не презирал. Это ты, Рон, с твоей тупой завистью разрушил трехлетнюю дружбу. А Гермиона по каким-то неведомым причинам поверила в то, что я мог мухлевать на турнире... – Гарри вдруг остановился, увидев глаза обоих гриффиндорцев.  
- Какие письма? Простить?  
- Да, - ее удивление показалось Гарри странным, но он продолжил: - а ты написала, что считаешь мое послание недостойным даже того, чтобы быть прочитанным, а Рон вообще прислал громовещатель…  
- Не может быть, - Гермиона растерянно опустилась в кресло.  
Рон, до этого стоявший безмолвно, ожил:  
- Что ты тут басни нам рассказываешь? Это мы тебе послали письма! А ты написал, что эта глупая дружба тебе давно не нужна!  
- Да, не писал я такого! Никогда!  
- Подождите. Гарри, ты можешь поклясться Клятвой Волшебника, что никогда не писал нам тех… ммм, агрессивных писем.  
- Зачем? Вы же все равно мне не поверите. Я лучше пойду спать…  
- Гарри…  
- Хорошо. Клянусь, что никогда не писал вам писем о том, что не хочу с вами дружить. Наказание за ложь – лишение магических способностей, - из палочки вырвалось золотистое свечение, которое, после последнего слова превратилось в красную руну Тайны. Секундой позже Гарри почувствовал сильное жжение в области груди. Боль возрастала, а потом резко исчезла. – Довольны? Теперь ваша очередь. – Они повторили маневр.  
- Но, если все это правда, то, значит… Значит, нас подставили? Но кому надо было нас разлучать?  
- Не знаю, - Гарри устало опустился в кресло. Вдруг странная, почти безумная догадка озарила его голову: - Рон, а почему ты вдруг решил, что я проник на Чемпионат незаконно?  
- Ну, эээ… Я подслушал разговор Дамблдора со Снейпом, он говорил, что ты каким-то образом подстроил… Ну а сомневаться в словах директора… - Рон смутился окончательно.  
- Значит все-таки директор…  
- Но, Гарри, - Гермиона вскрикнула, - я тоже однажды услышала как Дамблдор говорил, что ты принимаешь помощь от Грюма и Бегмана, а потом увидела, что ты с ним говорил и подумала… Но… Но это же не значит, что директор нас подставил? Не значит?  
- Извините, но мне надо прогуляться, - Гарри выбежал из гостиной. Поворот на право, еще раз… теперь по лестнице. Директор должен быть сейчас в Большом Зале. Вдруг резкая боль заставила его остановиться, глаза заволокло странной пеленой… И вот он уже не контролирует свое тело…

… сквозь окружающий мрак проступают смутно-голубые линии, которые наливаются краской и становятся ярко-синими. Они изгибаются в кривые, постепенно меняя цвет, заполняя все вокруг…  
- Альбус, ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно? – голос декана Гарри не мог не узнать.  
Он резко огляделся. Неужели опять? Опять это странное полуподобие предсказательных способностей. Глупость какая! Но все же он в кабинете директора.  
- Уверен, Минерва.  
- Но Северуса почти раскрыли! И отпускать его сейчас на собрание Упивающихся Смертью – это большой риск. Не думаю, что Лорд не сможет сложить два и два и получить результат. Ту информацию мог рассекретить только Северус.  
- Я все обдумал – это единственный правильный ход. Думаю, что с нашим профессором ничего не случиться.  
В глазах у Гарри опять помутнело, и вот он уже опять лежит на холодном полу.

Нет, директор хочет подставить Снейпа! Надо рассказать ему. Срочно! Он резко развернулся и побежал в сторону подземелий.  
- Стой. Кто тебе позволил бегать по коридорам Хогвартса? Это серьезное нарушение! Надо составить протокол!  
Филч! Ну, кто же еще может так яростно следовать правила, когда у нормальных людей праздник. Ну, нет! Сейчас его никто не остановит. Усилие, и в руках у завхоза черный кот, который к тому же может больно укусить, хотя это и жутко противно.  
- Ах ты тварь! – но гриффиндорец уже исчез во тьме коридора. Пара длинных коридоров, и вот он уже перед кабинетом, где они со Снейпом занимались. Пароль? Пароль! Он же не изменился. Гарри буквально влетел в личный кабинет профессора Зельеварения.  
- Нет, профессор, не надо, - он кинулся к руке Снейпа, которая уже тянулась к порталу.  
Последнее, что он почувствовал, был рывок… рывок в неизвестность.

**Глава 18. То, что было предсказано.**

**От судьбы не уйдешь, как ни пытайся…**

- А вот и Северус. Наконец-то, мы… - как ни странно, но речь Волан-де-Морта прервалась. Даже он не смог сдержать удивления от увиденного: рядом со Снейпом появился никто иной, как сам Гарри Поттер.  
- Мой господин, - зельевар преклонил колено перед этим рептилиообразным монстром.  
- Северус, вот не ожидал, кого же ты ко мне привел? Гарри Поттера? А мне тут сказали, что ты предатель, - Лорд медленно повернул голову в сторону Люциуса Малфоя, который стоял рядом с ним.  
«Черт! Не успел… Не успел», - мысли путались. Как же глупо он поступил. – «А где мы?»  
Он растерянно обвел взглядом помещение: небольшой темный зал, мебели нет – только некое подобие трона, на котором восседал Вольдеморт. Черная ткань покрывала стены помещения, а пол был выложен чем-то похожим на темный мрамор. У Гарри было подозрение, что это он и есть.  
- Прекрасно. Экспелиармус! - палочка Гарри покинула карман мантии своего хозяина. – Я рад, что не ошибся в тебе, Северус. А ты, Люциус, еще ответишь за свои слова, но позже… позже… А сейчас грех не воспользоваться такой потрясающей возможностью, которую нам предоставил наш уважаемый профессор, - Лорд разразился громким смехом.  
Гарри огляделся: в комнате не было не то что окон, даже дверей - пути к отступлению были перекрыты.  
- Нет, теперь ты не сможешь сбежать. Думаю, что не стоит с тобой долго церемонится, Поттер. Слишком большие проблемы ты мне постоянно доставляешь.  
«Черт. Вот так глупо умереть… Мерлин мой, да за что!? В своей жизни я только и хотел, что прожить нормальную жизнь. Тихо, никого не беспокоя. Я так хотел обычное детство. Мерлин! И чего я тут сопли пораспускал? В библиотеке же получилось и на озере. Да Снейп поможет обязательно». Вот только надо сосредоточиться, а сделать это было очень трудно. Лорд, как обычно разливался соловьем, хваля себя. За все их встречи Гарри столько раз слышал об этом мнимом величии, что это просто начинало надоедать. Хотя почему начинало? Уже давно надоело! Впрочем, судя по тому, как скривился Снейп, стоявший по левую руку от Лорда («И когда только успел? Я и не заметил!»), такие речи и Упивающимся надоели до полусмерти…  
- Акцио! – прокричал Гарри, вытягивая вперед руку.  
Палочка вырвалась из рук Лорда и рванулась к хозяину.  
- Ах, малыш Гарри владеет беспалочковой магией? Хм, этого следовало ожидать. Но вряд ли, это тебе сильно поможет, - Лорд медленно поднялся, словно показывая свое превосходство над парнишкой, и так же медленно поднял палочку. – Даже не думай, что сейчас тебе поможет Приоре Инкататем. Я подготовился к нашей встрече.  
Беспокойство захлестнуло Гарри. Что же делать? Авада не блокируется не одним заклинанием. Но тут в его сознании появилась сумасшедшая мысль: он же читал, читал в книге Слизерина. ДА! Наконец-то, он сможет одолеть этого монстра.  
«Не смей, Поттер!» - в его сознании раздался голос, так похожий на голос зельевара: «Если ты им воспользуешься, то умрешь сам…»  
«Ха, смешно. А почему бы мне не умереть? Ради чего жить? Нет, меня приготовили на заклание… И я должен выполнить свою миссию…Ради чего? Да, хотя бы ради того, чтобы люди не умирали по моей вине. Седрик, Нара… Они же погибли из-за меня… Я бы мог…»  
«Ничего бы ты не мог… Во всем виноват Лорд. Ты не мог ничего сделать… Дамблдор…»  
«Да пошли вы со своим Дамблдором! Он – старый кукловод и уже всем надоел со своими указаниями и нравоученияими! Знаете, как мне надоело, что он постоянно планировал мою жизнь?»  
«Дурак! А для чего я тебе прислал амулет? Чтобы он не смог заглядывать в твои мысли…»  
«Так это были вы?!»  
- Авада Кедевра, - заклятье Волан-де-Морта направилось в его сторону…  
«Нет… Если я и умру, то только вместе с тобой…»  
- Сешшшенаа Ааашшшеессаиии, - из-за рта Гарри послышалось шипение.  
А из палочки вырвался черный луч. Лучи заклинаний встретились и слились в одно целое, а потом, так же легко и бесшумно полетели в стороны своих хозяев.  
«Боль! Какая ужасная боль…» - Гарри казалось, что кости его выламывают, перекручивают, изгибают. - «Пожалуйста, все, что угодно, но не надо… не надо больше боли… Прошу…» - последняя мысль отчаянно билась в сознании Поттера.

_* * * /Дальнейшие действия будут описываться от лица Северуса Снейпа/  
_Северус Снейп стоял в личном кабинете и размышлял над своей печальной судьбой. Казалось бы: одна ошибка молодости… А наказание за нее приходится нести всю жизнь. Когда же это кончится?  
Вот и сегодня ему надо было на очередное собрание Упивающихся Смертью. Каждый раз он шел с мыслью о том, что именно сейчас его раскроют, и придется поплатиться за свое предательство, но каждый раз в нем жила надежда. Сейчас этой надежды не было. Дамблдор ясно сказал, что его почти раскрыли, но… Есть возможность. Надо лишь передать кое-какую информацию и все. Можно надеется, что его жизнь продлиться хотя бы на сутки больше, чем он предполагает сейчас. Но зная буйный нрав Вольдеморта, похоже, если не смерть, то мучения его точно ждут - за каждый промах Лорд наказывал очень больно, не жалея. Смешно: какая жалость может быть у этого рептилиообразного монстра? Никакой. Ему иногда казалось, что тот уже родился таким жестоким и бессердечным.  
Но надо идти. Откладывать больше нельзя. Лорд не любит, когда опаздывают. Он протянул руку к порталу и в последнюю секунду увидел, нет, даже не увидел, а почувствовал присутствие кого-то постороннего. Но гадать было уже поздно, портал перенес его в зал, где встречаются Упивающиеся Смертью.  
Как же он ненавидел порталы. Несколько секунд после этого было такое ощущение, что внутренности переворачиваются. Слава Мерлину и всем его последователям, эти тошнотворные ощущение быстро проходили, но в эти секунды все его органы чувств словно останавливали свое действие. Он с трудом ориентировался в пространстве. Как же он это ненавидел! Он осознавал только одно: в любом случае, надо было преклонить колени перед этой тварью.  
- Северус, вот не ожидал, кого же ты ко мне привел? Гарри Поттера? А мне тут сказали, что ты предатель, - эти слова он различил с трудом, но как только смысл фразы дошел до него…  
«Поттер? Откуда здесь Поттер?» Он не стал оборачиваться и проверять так ли это. У мальчишки была сильная Аура, ее было очень легко отличить. Черт! Мать его! Он действительно здесь! Значит, там, в кабинете, был он. Глупый мальчишка! Надо что-то делать. Он медленно поднялся и прошел к трону. Лорд, между тем, уже забрал палочку Поттера. «Черт! Что же он стоит как дурак и ничего не делает?»  
- Нет, теперь ты не сможешь сбежать. Думаю, что не стоит с тобой долго церемонится, Поттер. Слишком большие проблемы ты мне постоянно доставляешь.  
«Лорд определенно собрался убить мальчишку. Черт, черт, черт… Хорошо, что сегодня он похоже ждал только меня. Кроме Люца никого нет. Это радует. Надо что-то делать! Но что это? Ах да, Альбус говорил, что потенциально он может владеть этим видом магии, но чтобы так быстро научиться!»  
Профессор Снейп постарался прислушаться к мыслям мальчишки. Да, тот, похоже, собирается сделать что-то наподобие харакири. Он помнил это заклятие еще с тех занятий, когда Поттер читал ему книгу Слизерина. От Заклятья Смерти, действительно, нет защиты, но можно унести нападающего с собой на тот свет.  
«Надо попробовать отговорить мальчишку. Что же он творит?»  
Снейп рванулся в сторону, чтобы остановить Лорда…  
- Упс, Северус, заклятье-подножка, - над ним стоял Люциус Малфой.  
«Тварь! Но мы еще посмотрим кто кого».  
- Диффиндо, - мантия Малфоя порвалась по шву.  
Еще одно заклятье и он споткнулся, запутавшись в куске ткани.  
Секунда передышки, и Снейп успел встать на ноги.  
- Не думай, что это просто так сойдет тебе с рук.  
Дуэль. Они уже не видели ничего, что творилось вокруг. Заклятье-щит-сглаз-конртпроклятье…  
- Авада Кедавра! - из палочки Малфоя вылетел зеленый луч.  
Северус ясно видел, что от луча нельзя было отклониться… Он и не стал этого делать  
- Эскадро Пульпа, - он направил палочку на плитку черного мрамора, на которой стоял… Еще мгновение и на полу лежало мертвое тело Люциуса Малфоя.  
Просто несложное заклинание. Снейпу еще около полугода назад пришла эта идея. Заклинание меняет местами предметы с пространстве. Самое интересное, что оно действует только на неживые предметы, поэтому ему не противодействует противоаппарационое заклятье. Все так, но оно переносит не только предмет, но и все, что на нем стоит. Странный парадокс, потому что переносились и живые существа, которые стояли на предмете. Да, когда Дамблдор об этом узнал, то у него даже появился план: как это может использовать Поттер.  
Черт, Поттер!  
Плану не удалось сбыться. У парня был свой план. Северус смотрел на то место, где только что стояли два волшебника… От обоих осталась только куча одежды. Не было даже тел, которые можно было похоронить. Он никогда бы не смог подумать, что Темный Лорд умрет так быстро, так же, как и Поттер. Волшебник подошел к тому месту, где лежала одежда…куча одежды: мантия с гербом факультета Гриффиндор, а рядом приколота брошка в виде котенка. Он помнил, как Люпин носился с ней, говоря всем и каждому, что эту брошь когда-то носила Лили, а сейчас он отдаст ее Гарри. «Какая глупость!» - Снейп скривился в усмешке.  
Вдруг он заметил, что одежда шевелиться. Неужели?

_  
_**Глава 19. Карты на стол, господа.**

Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор сидел в своем кабинете и размышлял над тем, что даже он не властен над судьбой, которая так беспощадно правит этим миром. Он предполагал совсем другой исход войны, но даже то, что произошло, было ему на руку. Что ж, по крайней мере, она закончилась с минимальными потерями. Многие думают, что ему так легко даются все эти решения. Нет. Это далеко не так. Это очень сложно - за каждую погубленную жизнь он винил себя, но ничего не мог поделать с этим. Как часто он хотел исправить свои ошибки. Но не мог. Еще большей болью в сердце отдавалось и то, что великие люди совершают еще более великие ошибки. И это страшно. Каждый раз, когда он обдумывал от или иное предприятие, он больше всего боялся ошибиться. Такие ошибки слишком дорого стоили. И пусть чаще всего они происходили не по его вине, но…но он мог повлиять на это. Мог и не…  
- Альбус! Вы собираетесь объясняться? Или уже нет? - его размышления прервал сердитый голос Северуса Снейпа.  
Все-таки он только что рассказал директору о том, что самый сильный Темный волшебник был уничтожен, а он практически никак на это не отреагировал. И вообще, что теперь делать с Поттером? Все это раздражало Северуса.  
- Прости меня, мой мальчик.  
«Ненавижу, когда он меня так называет…»  
- Что же ты хочешь узнать?  
- Что случилось с Поттером? Как он умудрился выжить, ммм, столь оригинальным способом?  
- О, это очень простой вопрос: с помощью этого… - Дамблдор достал из кучи вещей Гарри Поттера, лежащей на его столе, брошку в виде котенка, настолько искусно сделанную, что он казался живым.  
- Что это? Брошь Лили? И как же она могла помочь?  
- Нет, это не брошка Лили…  
- Но как же? Люпин летом всем уши прожужжал об этом…  
- Хм, я искренне сожалею. Что мне пришлось это сделать, но я вмешался в его память и исказил парочку воспоминаний. На то имелось множество оснований. Во-первых, если Гарри будет считать, что брошь принадлежала его матери, то вполне естественно, что он будет ей дорожить,а, значит, и носить…  
- Не понимаю, что это вам дает?  
- Знаешь, Северус, она может исполнить самое сильное человеческое желание.  
- Ни за что не поверю, что Поттер желал этого.  
- Быть честным, то и я искренне удивился тому, как проявило себя это заклинание. Но Гарри всегда желал нормальную семью и нормальное детство, полагаю, что это поможет исполниться его желаниям. Я все-таки слишком много задолжал этому мальчику. Сейчас же у него есть возможность начать все с начала.  
- А зачем вы все это время подстраивали ему эти странные происшествия?  
- На этот вопрос легко ответить, Северус. Еще пятнадцать лет назад было сделано предсказание… - Дамблдор встал и прошел к шкафу, который стоял рядом с его столом.  
- Омут Памяти?  
- Да, вот оно это предсказание, - он взмахнул палочкой, и над чашей появилось голова.  
- Трелони?  
- Да, слушай.  
- В конце июля родится тот, кто сможет одолеть Темного Лорда. Родится от тех, кто трижды бросал ему вызов… Но лишь тогда он одолеет его, когда почувствует в себе ту силу. Силу, которую даст ему сам Темный Лорд. И только если жизнь ребенка будет полна потерь и горечи, он сможет одолеть силы тьмы, ибо только горе потерь будет знаком победы. Одна жертва даст возможность предотвратить смерти… много смертей…  
Взмах палочкой и дымчатая голова предсказательницы исчезла.  
- Вот видишь? Это многое объясняет. Очень многое.  
- Но… не все предсказания исполняются. Почему же вы решили, что это…  
- А я ничего не решал. Я просто сделал так, чтобы все пункты предсказания исполнились. Как ты уже понял все эти полгода я делал для этого все возможное. Точнее, начал я еще в прошлом году. Тогда я сознательно рассорил Гарри с друзьями. Несколько подкинутых мыслишек, а дальше они сами придумали того, чего не было. Потом было убийство Седрика Диггори... Нет-нет, я даже не предполагал, что то предприятие закончится таким печальным образом, но глупость министра сыграла здесь свою роль - Гарри обвинили в убийстве Седрика. Что ж, надо отдать должное друзьям мальчика – они переступили через себя, они не поверили в его виновность, но пара подделанных писем и здесь сделало свое дело. Тогда я хотел отправить его обратно к Дурслям, но Сириус не дал мне этой возможности, хотя и это было мне на руку. Потом в школе Гарри пытался найти себе новых друзей, но у него ничего не получалось. Мистер Джордан, он его ненавидел и всячески старался принизить Гарри. И, как ты заметил, мальчик стал больше заниматься, пытаясь доказать всем и каждому, что он достоин большего. А когда еще в конце сентября Минерва сообщила мне, что видела у него серьезную книгу по анимагии, то я понял, что не ошибся.  
- А вы знали, что у него есть книга Салазара Слизерина?  
- Конечно, я же сам посоветовал Сириусу подарить ее Гарри. Слизерин был параноиком и старался узнать секрет защиты от Заклятья Смерти. Я был уверен, что хоть что-то путное он за свою жизнь смог изобрести, а где, как не в личных мемуарах он мог это рассказать? Я был уверен, что мальчик сможет отыскать там для себя что-то полезное. Но тебе не кажется, что пара заканчивать эти разговоры? Ведь сегодня день, когда был уничтожен Том Ридлл. Следует известить об этом прессу. Ох, как же я не люблю выступать на людях.  
- До свидания, директор.  
- Ах Северус, ты не мог бы пока позаботиться о Гарри?  
- Но я же сегодня уезжаю к себе в поместье.  
- Прекрасно! Свежий воздух Шотландии, как ничто лучше поможет ребенку адаптироваться.  
- Но я его ненавижу!  
- Перестань, вы прекрасно общались последний месяц. Ты мог увидеть, что мальчик совсем не похож на своего отца, коим ты привык его видеть. У него характер Лили. Тем более, что сейчас он вряд ли сможет тебе чем-то навредить.  
«Черт! Старый кукловод. Придется тащить и его с собой. Как будто мне хочется это делать! Но попробуй ему отказать. Живьем съест».  
- Хорошо, господин директор, - Снейп подошел к кроватке, которую наколдовал Дамблдор, как только он вошел сюда. Ребенок уже давно спал. Годовалый Гарри Поттер. Магия броши вернула ему детство, теперь он может прожить жизнь заново без жестоких родственников, без глупой славы, без долга, который нужен был всем, но не нужен был ему. Нормальное детство - нормальная жизнь.  
Зельевар медленно взял ребенка на руки и прошел к двери.  
- До свидания, - попрощался он.  
- Да, Северус, ты прав. Я старый кукловод, - тяжело вздохнул Дамблдор, когда Снейп ушел, и обратился к одному из портретов. – Уважаемый, не могли бы вы позвать ко мне Минерву.  
- Конечно, господин директор.  
- Остался только один единственный, даже можно сказать последний ход, чтобы сказать: «Шах и мат, Северус!», - грустно улыбнулся старый профессор и взял лимонную дольку.

Портал перенес Северуса Снейпа домой. Редкий гость захаживал сюда по той простой причине, что хозяин был нелюдим. И сейчас к нему прибыл нежданный гость. Если бы кто-то хотя бы два дня назад сказал ему, что он самолично приведет к себе домой Гарри Поттера, то этот шутник точно бы получил в лоб Оглушающим заклятьем. Но сейчас…сейчас все было по-другому.  
- Дилли, приготовь комнату для ребенка.  
- Хорошо, хозяин, - эльф хлопнул большими глазищами и исчез из виду.  
Снейп устало сел в кресло, неуклюже положив ребенка к себе на колени.  
«И за что мне это? Жил себе спокойно, один, никого не трогал. Теперь же здесь будет постоянно пищать это существо. Хорошо, что это ненадолго», - он вздохнул и бросил взгляд на личико мальчика.  
Тот то ли почувствовав его взгляд, то ли по какой-то иной причине в этот же момент открыл зеленые глазки и посмотрел на человека, который держал его. И улыбнулся.  
Северус вздрогнул всем телом, почувствовав себя неуютно. У него самого никогда не было детей, да и у близких друзей тоже, так что он даже не умел правильно с ними обращаться. По правде говоря, единственным ребенок, с которым он тесно общался, был Драко Малфой, но и того он никогда не держал на руках.  
Тихий хлопок, который издает портал, раздался за его спиной.  
- Северус, Дамблдор попросил меня передать тебе… Ой, прости, ты занят? Это твой сын?  
- Какой сын? Минерва, ты…  
- Нет, Северус, не беспокойся, директор только что рассказал мне…  
- Что рассказал?  
- Па-па…- оба профессора посмотрели на мальчика: Снейп с удивлением, а МакГонагалл с умилением.  
- Ладно, все это может подождать. Я не буду тебе сейчас мешать. Ты же так редко с ним виделся весь этот год. Поздравляю его с днем рождения. Это большая редкость – родиться в первый день Нового Года! - еще раз улыбнувшись, строгая профессор взяла портал и исчезла из гостиной зельевара. Снейп же между тем сидел, с удивлением взирая на то место, где только что стояла преподаватель Трансфигурации.  
- Сэр, все готово, - перед ним появился эльф.  
- Папа! - еще громче воскликнул мальчик, потянув ручки к существу, которое было не многим больше него самого.  
Маленький Гарри разразился громким смехом, когда странное существо отшатнулось от него.  
- Мама, - сказал он, снова улыбнувшись и бросив взгляд на Северуса.  
- Сэр? – эльф в испуге глянул на хозяина.  
- Можешь идти, - он устало махнул рукой.  
«Дамблдор, чтоб тебе провалиться. Что же ты наделал?»  
- Гуять! - воскликнул мальчик.  
- Нет, гулять мы не пойдем. Не сейчас!  
Снова тот же тихий хлопок. Неужели эта старая кошка вернулась?  
- Крестный! Это правда? – в комнату вбежал Драко Малфой.  
- Что правда?  
- Что у тебя есть сын? Ой, это он? Правда? Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
Малфой-младший присел рядом с ребенком и взглянул на него, а потом на все еще неотошедшего от такого подлого удара Дамблдора.  
- А как его зовут?  
- Зовут?  
- Ну, да. Есть же у ребенка имя? Что с тобой? Ты какой-то потерянный.  
«Малфой. Он же еще не знает, что его отец умер, и что его убил я. Дай Бог, чтобы последнего он никогда не узнал».  
- Северус. Ты меня слышишь?  
- Его зовут… «Ну, нет, Гарри его звать я не буду, может, придумать что-нибудь эдакое? Хотя нет, я же с ним в люди не смогу выходить…» … Сексет Снейп.  
- Ха! - Драко ухмыльнулся. - А это случайно не в честь того древнегреческого философа?  
- Именно, - кивнул Снейп-старший.  
- Разумно, учитывая, что именно он из всех тогдашних ученых предлагал руководствоваться в жизни естественными потребностями, склонностями и, прежде всего, обычным здравым смыслом. Надеюсь, что этот ребенок будет таким же продуманным. А мне он нравиться. Прикольный малыш.  
- Папа, - новоиспеченный Сексет протянул ручки к Драко.  
- Нет, я не папа, вот папа, - Драко указал на Северуса.  
- Папа, - ребенок засмеялся.  
- Нет, этот чудной ребенок мне определенно нравиться! А кто его крестные?  
«Блек», - мысленно ухмыльнулся Снейп, а вслух произнес:  
- Пока никого нет… «Ну, Дамблдор, ты сам напросился. Я сделаю из этого ребенка кого угодно, но не Поттера».  
- Как нет? Ему уже как минимум год!  
- Ровно год. Сегодня день рождения.  
- Правда? Ну тогда нужно сделать ему подарок в виде крестного.  
Снейп поднял брови.  
- Ну, меня, естественно. Помнишь, ты когда-то в детстве обещал мне, что твой первый ребенок будет моим крестником.  
- Мерлин, Драко, тебе же тогда было пять лет! Неужели ты помнишь?  
- Я все помню.  
- Хорошо, я думают, что Г… глупыш не будет против этого.

_* * *  
__**Тот-кого-нельзя-называть уничтожен!**__  
Сегодня утром из уст Альбуса Дамблдора было получено ошеломляющее заявление: Темный Лорд был уничтожен. К нашему глубочайшему сожалению в схватке с ним погиб Гарри Поттер…_

КОНЕЦ


End file.
